Whisper Into the Sky
by DamageCtrl
Summary: Toph has two choices: Go home and get married or have the family fortune and her inheritence given to a stranger. The problem: She wants to keep her ties to her family, but is quite content traveling with Aang.
1. Chapter 1

**Whisper Into the Sky**

_Chapter One_

By DamageCtrl

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.

* * *

_Four Years after the Events of Rhythm of the Rain, Six Years after the War Ended, Eastern Earth Kingdom _

A content sigh escaped pink lips as sea foam green eyes closed. "This is the life, isn't it, guys?" she asked out loud. She really didn't expect an answer; it wasn't like her current companions could actually talk. "It's a perfect day and we're not indoors stuck at some meeting." A small trill from a lemur echoed beside her, causing her lazy smile to widen.

Nothing was more refreshing to her than a cool, calm day, lying on a sloping hillside as the mid-day breeze swept over her body. The Eastern Earth Kingdom weather was perfect and gave them all a much needed day of rest from the usual hectic schedule of international mediators. It was rare that they had a moment to themselves like this; just to sit around and do nothing.

More often then not, they were traveling around the massive continent doing the work of an Avatar, his faithful bison, lemur, and exalted Earthbending Master. That meant solving disputes, mediating arguments, signing treaties, encouraging international trade, and speeches. Lots and lots of speeches.

But for now, they were out in the country side, at some unknown location, without another dispute to resolve for miles. She would soak it up while she could. Toph lazily chewed on a piece of grass as she rested her head back against her arms. Through the earth beneath her, she could feel the vibrations of Appa sleeping at the top of the slope above her.

She could feel the relaxed, steady swishing of Momo's tail on the ground just an arm's length from where she lay. And she could feel the rapidly approaching footsteps of one seemingly excited Avatar. The relaxed smile began to fall.

"We got mail!" Aang's voice echoed over the grassy slope where Toph had settled herself in. So much for her relaxing moment in the sun. Aang was charging down the hill, waving some pieces of paper in one hand and his staff in the other.

For an eighteen-year old, he still didn't act like one. Then again, he did only seem to act like his usual uppity, overly cheerful self when he was around them. At least he had the chance do that instead of always having to act like a very mature and responsible Avatar. Toph casually spit out her piece of grass and sat up; bits of green grass stuck in her pitch black hair.

"What is it this time, Twinkle Toes? Trouble in Ba Sing Se? Rebellion in the south? Tax evasion?" Toph snorted.

Aang slid to a stop beside her and quickly plopped himself down. "We got a message from Katara and Zuko!"

"Ah…the happy couple," Toph fell back against the slope, her arms immediately curling behind her head. "What's the news? Sugar Queen finally had it with the Fire Lord and froze him in that pond?"

"Nope…" The teenaged Avatar read through the letter. "Dear Aang and Toph. You will not believe this. My daughter is a firebender. Two days ago, she set fire to her calligraphy brush while with Iroh and Zuko has been ecstatic ever since. He is currently dancing around the room with her while rubbing it in my face that he won out."

A small snort sounded beside Aang. "Yeah, he'd do that…" Toph agreed with a subtle nod of her head. "So she's telling us that her daughter is a firebender?"

"And inviting us to the celebration Zuko is throwing in her honor," Aang beamed a wide smile and lowered the invitation. "It's in two weeks. We can make it in time."

"I could go for a break," the female earthbender said. She stretched out her limbs as she sat back up. "Sounds good. I have to admit, I do miss sleeping on an actual bed." She began to stand up and brush herself off.

"Oh, wait…there's one more for you," Aang said. He lifted up a green envelope embossed with gold and a familiar seal of a flying boar. "It's from your family."

Toph immediately tensed. A feeling of dread slowly crept over her body as the implications of the letter weighed in. Letters from her family always filled her with dread. She rarely got mail from her family when she was out traveling the world with Aang. When she did it get, it was always subtle letters from her mother about how she should come home. No matter how many times Toph refused, the letters still came.

In the last two years, they had only gotten more demanding. She was a wealthy heiress of a powerful family descended from Earth Kingdom nobility. She was of marrying age. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they wanted her to do.

Toph took a deep breath. "A messenger sent it over?" she asked, her voice slightly shaking.

"Yes. Want me to read it?" Aang offered, about to tear open the seal.

"No!" Toph nearly shouted. Aang jerked his head back, looking surprised. Her eyes were opened wide and clouded over the sea foam color. As if realizing her sudden outburst, she quickly lowered her hand. "I mean…I can read it later. Give it to me." she demanded as she held her hand out.

He wordlessly passed the envelope to her. As soon as it brushed her finger tips, she snatched it away and pocketed it. "Toph…are you okay?" he asked carefully.

"I'm fine, Twinkle Toes," she asserted as she stood up straight, momentarily towering above him as he sat on the grassy slope. "What are you still sitting around for?" she asked as she kicked the ground. A mound of earth rose beneath Aang and pushed him up. "Let's get going! If we get there early enough, I can talk Katara into letting me ride a komodo rhino again!"

The concern that had filled him moments earlier left as memories of Toph trampling through the outskirts of the palace on a several ton beast came rushing back. An entire wing of the palace had to be rebuilt, Katara was furious at them for ruining her wedding reception, and Zuko wanted them banned from the Fire Nation. Aang shivered. Luckily, Iroh had been there to defuse the situation.

"Umm…let's take our time," Aang offered as he stood back up. "Besides, they probably need time to…prepare for us."

"Then we can stop by a town and get a present for the Little Sparky," Toph decided, giving a new nick name to the Fire Nation's princess. "I'm thinking fire works. I heard they're big in the Fire Nation."

Aang cringed as he imagined the damage a three year old firebender could do with fireworks. "You know, I was thinking something smaller…How about a doll?"

* * *

"Take a deep breath," Iroh said as he stood before his newest pupil. His hands were in front of him, steady and calm, as he took a deep breath. "And then exhale," he raised his arms up in slow movements. "Fire comes from the breath." 

In front of him, a three year old girl mirrored his concentrated look and took a deep breath through her nostrils. She held it in for a second longer before exhaling. She had been doing that for what seemed like an eternity, and it was getting old fast. "Grandpa Iroh?" a curious voice, with a bit of a lisp, began. "Can I make fire now?"

"Soon, princess, soon. First you must begin with the basics," Iroh explained. "You cannot get any further until you master the basics."

"Oh…" she sounded disappointed as her big blue eyes lowered to her feet. Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked back up at the old retired general. "When will I master the basics?"

Iroh chuckled. She was so much like her father. "It is different for everyone."

The child wrinkled her nose thoughtfully. "I want to master it soon. So I can make fire like daddy."

Up the steps, under the overhanging eaves of the palace behind her stood a tall, dark haired man dressed in rich red cloth. Golden eyes were focused on his black haired, blue eyed progeny in the court yard below. He took a deep breath; literally swelling with pride, as he heard his daughter's words. She wanted to be just like her daddy. He would rub that in to his wife later.

"Are you going to cry again, Fire Lord?" a teasing voice asked to his right. He glanced down with slightly annoyed eyes just as a curvy woman dressed in casual deep blue robes joined him.

Zuko snorted indignantly at the mere suggestion. "I told you, I was not crying."

"Right, right," the brown haired woman nodded as she kept her eyes on the black haired girl running circles around the rotund former general below. "That was just sweat rolling down your cheeks when we told you she set her calligraphy brush on fire."

She didn't have to look over at her husband to know he was desperately trying to subdue his embarrassment. After all, Fire Lords did not cry. Not even upon the discovery that his only child with a master waterbender was, in fact, a firebender. No matter how happy he was.

"I keep explaining it to you, but you don't seem to be listening," Zuko told her as casually as he could. "I was training and sweating."

"Yes, because as we all know, signing documents in your office is quite labor intensive." Katara replied smoothly.

He snapped his head to the side and fixed a cold glare at the side of his wife's head. "I was not crying." He insisted.

"Of course not, Zuko," she sighed as she rolled her head back and smirked at him. She raised her hand and gently placed it on his upper arm. Slowly, she rubbed it up and down, feeling the toned bicep underneath the layers of silk. Smiling softly, she wrapped her arms around one of his arms and looked back down at the court yard. "How is she doing?"

"She's impatient…but she's doing well with her breathing exercises. What she needs to focus on right now is control." Zuko told her. He pulled Katara against him, wrapping her sloping shoulders in both arms as he rested his chin against the top of her head; careful not to poke himself with the Fire Lady emblem pinned to her bun.

"Impatient, huh? Well, I wonder where she could've gotten _that_."

"If you've come to tease me, know that it is not appreciated," Zuko grumbled as he pulled his arms back, and crossed them over his chest. He looked back over the court yard as Katara giggled and looked back at him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm busy watching _my_ daughter learn _firebending_." he stressed, as if to rub it in. Katara merely rolled her eyes.

"Which is what I came to talk to you about," Katara said. She dug into the pockets hidden in the flowing sleeves of her robes. "A few responses came in for her celebration," She pulled out a few small rolls of paper that had been sent back, all with post marks from different nations. Zuko merely grunted and kept his eyes on his daughter, who was practicing her first position stance. "Sokka and Suki are coming. They're bringing their daughter."

Zuko nodded his head. "How's Suki doing, by the way?" the Fire Lord asked calmly. The last he heard, she was pregnant once more.

"Coming along and showing," Katara reported. "Kyoshi wants to know if she can bunk with her favorite cousin while she's here."

"That's fine." Zuko nodded, despite the small feeling of dread that crept up. The girls were cousins; born just a few months apart. Kyoshi, being the older one, tended to come up with all the ideas for their little adventures. And their daughter, being the younger one, followed along without question.

The last time, during the princess' birthday, they some how got into his office and painted all over a series of important documents. It had been quite a task explaining to the council why exactly flying bison, at least he assumed they were flying bison, and flowers were on land reform documents. Zuko had formulated a theory that Sokka was purposely training his daughter to covertly make his life difficult as some sort of revenge for marrying his sister.

"Let's see…" Katara shuffled through the small stack of papers. "Dad's coming, too. Gran-Gran is coming from the Northern Water Tribe, since she was on vacation up there, with Master Pakku."

A small smirk tugged at Zuko's lips. "I bet he wasn't thrilled to find out his precious waterbending pupil's daughter is a firebender."

"Will you grow up and stop rubbing it in?" Katara rolled her eyes. The smirk on his face told her he wouldn't. "Ugh...anyway, Aang and Toph are coming from the Earth Kingdom, and are expected to arrive early."

Zuko's smirk left his face. His eyes narrowed slightly as he turned to his wife. "How early?" He swore that the earthbender also lived to make his life difficult. On his wedding day, she tore through the southern wing of the palace on a komodo rhino in an effort to bring 'life' to the party. In his mind, Katara forgave them far too easily.

The Fire Lady shrugged. "It doesn't say," she said as she showed him the small note. "It was dated a week and a half ago. They're probably near-by." A knock sounded from the doors behind them.

"Enter." Zuko called out; his voice full of authority.

"Fire Lord, Fire Lady," a solemn voice called behind them and the duo turned around. Mai was standing at the door way, looking a bit out of breath as she clutched some scrolls against her. She had probably been running around, trying to find them. "The Avatar's bison has been sighted off the coast."

"Already? That means they'll be here by today!" Katara's eyes widened. Without another thought, she shoved all the papers in Zuko's hands as she turned around. He fumbled with them before letting out a low grumble. "Mai, alert the kitchen staff and have them prepare some vegetarian meals for Aang. Send someone to prepare the stables with some hay for Appa. And are the rooms ready?"

Mai looked down at one of the scrolls in her arms. "All the guest rooms in the eastern wing are prepared, Lady Katara. I will send someone to the stables immediately for the Avatar's bison."

"Zuko!" Katara shouted over her shoulder as she began to rush out the door with Mai to prepare for her guests. "When her lesson is over, send her to her room to bathe and change!"

Zuko rolled his eyes. Their daughter didn't have a nanny. Katara did not believe one was necessary and so left the responsibilities of childcare to herself, her husband, one retired general, and occasionally to one, lone female senior advisor. "I will." There was no use in arguing; Katara would only add on more tasks if he did.

"Mai, once the kitchen staff is alerted, go and gather any remaining nobles and invite them for an impromptu dinner," Katara began. "Just a small get together for the Avatar and Miss Bei Fong."

Mai nodded and scribbled notes down on her scroll. "Yes, Fire Lady." She bowed her head and rushed off. Katara stood at the door way and turned back to Zuko.

"I'm going to prepare the dining room for the dinner tonight," she told him as she headed out the door. "Once you tell my baby to go to her room and change, come to the dining room."

He nodded and she closed the door. A small thud echoed through the room and he released a heavy breath. When they were married, the nobles were in an uproar. No one believed she could pull off the task of Fire Lady. They believed she lacked the refinement necessary to carry the duties the title brought. It took her a few months, but before long, she was running the palace staff as if she were born to do it.

Her brother said it was because she was naturally bossy. Along with internal palace affairs, Katara worked heavily with the Ministry of International Relations, Ministry of Health, and continued being an ambassador of sorts to visiting dignitaries. To top it all off, she was a loving and devoted wife and mother.

His life was completely together. The Fire Nation was stabilizing nicely, despite the nobility's resentment for him marrying a Water Tribe peasant. They could complain all they wanted, he was Fire Lord and he could marry whoever he pleased. And now, he had a three year old firebender to groom.

His Uncle Iroh had been very vocal in the child's education. He believed the young princess would not fair well at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls, especially since it was still in the process of being completely restructured. Therefore, Iroh had been teaching the princess everything from writing to classical poetry. Now, he was also her firebending master.

"Daddy! Daddy, look at me!" her voice cut through his thoughts and he focused his attention back to the little girl in red.

"I'm looking, princess!" he assured her. She scrambled to her first position stance to show her father what she had learned so far and Zuko smiled. She had a long way to go, but would progress well.

Now, all he had to deal with was getting her to change and then dealing with the guests that would be arriving in the coming days. That would mean absolute chaos.

* * *

"Umm…why are we sneaking in?" Aang whispered in a low voice as he and Toph pressed themselves against the thick wall that separated the Fire Nation palace from the rest of the city. "We were invited…" 

"Twinkle Toes, shh!" she hissed. She planted her feet firmly on the ground, trying to search for any vibrations. "Okay, it's clear!"

Aang almost whimpered as he was dragged forward towards the eastern stables; where the komodo rhinos were kept. This would not end well and he knew it. The duo ran across the clear pathway to the large stables along the far wall. They jumped into the bushes by the door and Toph felt the ground again.

"Toph, I really think we should go greet Katara and Zuko first-"

"We can greet them later!" Toph insisted. When she couldn't feel anything but the vibrations of the komodo rhinos within the stables, she shot up from the bushes and made a beeline to the heavy doors of the stables.

Aang watched as she pushed the doors open and then walked in. A wide grin appeared on Toph's face as she stood at the door way. Her hands fell to her hips as she looked triumphantly into the dimly lit rows of snorting, ill tempered beasts.

Aang quietly stood behind her and sighed. "Toph, I don't know if this is a good idea. I mean…I'm as much for riding animals as the next person, but last time we almost got banned from the Fire Nation."

"Details," Toph waved her hand dismissingly. "Now grab a saddle…I'm feeling a good vibe from the angry one three stalls in."

"Me?" Aang piped, his voice raising and almost cracking. "Why do I have to do it?"

"Are you going against your _Master_?" Toph reached out blindly, and poked his chest threateningly. She felt him shake his head. "Good! Now go put a saddle on number three before we have to settle this outside!"

Aang let out a weak whimper as he swallowed nervously. He looked warily down the corridor, towards the fuming beast in the third stall. "Okay...if you're sure."

Carefully, the last airbender headed towards the sides and grabbed one of the heavy saddles. He fumbled with it a bit before lifting it over his shoulder and walking towards the third stall. He peered over the metal gates and met the snorting nose of the komodo rhino.

"Does it have to be this one?" Aang asked as he looked back at Toph. The earthbender nodded.

"That one's good. I can tell!"

Aang looked back at the komodo rhino. "Okay, buddy," he told the animal carefully. "I don't want to hurt you…" He unlatched the iron gate, cringing as it creaked open. The animal within began to pack up and lowered his head. Aang didn't take a step forward. He held his hand out, trying to calm the animal. "It's okay, boy…calm down…"

"Hurry up, Twinkle Toes!" Toph shouted.

"Give me a moment!" Aang exclaimed loudly over his shoulder. He immediately regretted raising his voice, and slowly turned his head back to the animal. In front of him, he heard heavy feet stamp the ground, and watched as the beast lowered his head. "Uh-oh…"

Toph's head perked up as she heard and felt the movements happening deeper in the stables. An excited expression appeared on her face as she felt the beast emerging from his pen. "Did you put the saddle on him!?"

Aang's shouting filled the stables as she felt the familiar vibrations of his air scooter on the ground. "Run!"

"What?" Toph's bright expression fell. "Don't tell me you-Ah!" Aang's arm shot out and grabbed Toph around the waist as he sped past her. "What are you doing!?" she screamed, her face burning with embarrassment.

"He's charging after us!" Aang exclaimed. With a quick movement of his arms, he hoisted Toph over his left shoulder and kept one arm clamped securely around her waist.

"Then stop it! You're the Avatar!" Toph shouted, trying to wiggle out of his hold. Twinkle Toes might have remained the twelve year old in her mind, but he had grown in size and strength. That was something Toph easily forgot.

He exhibited that now as he held Toph firmly as he ran. "I can't stop it!" Aang shouted. "He'll flatten us!" He glanced over his shoulder as he hopped off his scooter and began running forward. Even he could feel the heavy footsteps of the massive beast shaking the ground beneath them as he ran after them.

"This is entirely your fault!" Toph shouted as she pounded her fisted hands feebly on his shoulders. "If you had just put the saddle on his back, _like I said_, he wouldn't be chasing us right now!"

"You're the one who wanted to ride one-"

"Don't argue with me!" Toph yelled, kicking her legs out as she did so. "Now put me down! _I'll_ stop him!"

"I don't think he'll stop so easily! He's _really_ doesn't look happy, Toph!" She heard him screaming as they ran across the pathway. They were headed straight for the Fire Palace.

"Then run up some stairs! I heard that they can't climb stairs!" she exclaimed.

Aang's eyes lit up. "That's a good idea! The palace is coming up! There are plenty of stairs there!" Taking a deep breath, Aang rushed forward. He skidded into a turn as he burst through a row of bushes, and landed on to the brick lined pathway that led to the palace. Up ahead, guards and other by standers were also walking to the building. "Look out!"

Aang's hold on Toph loosened as he raised his arms up and shot a stream of air down the center path way. Shouts and yells were heard as people were blown out of the way just as Aang cut through the path. He looked behind him and groaned.

The fuming beast jumped out of the bushes where he had emerged from and landed on the pathway. Guards yelled as people dove for cover. The komodo rhino barreled after the duo. "Is he still coming!?" Toph asked.

"Yeah! But don't worry!" Aang beamed as he saw the series of stairs that lay ahead of them. "There are some stairs coming up!"

Snorting and lowering its head, the komodo rhino set his sights on the two benders ahead of it. Aang half ran, half air bended them on to the top of the long series stairs and whirled around to see if the animal would stop.

"You know…" Toph mused as she rubbed her chin thoughtfully. She was still hoisted over one of Aang's shoulders. "Was it komodo rhinos that couldn't climb stairs or am I thinking of rabbiroos…?"

Aang paled as the Fire Nation creature snorted and began to stomp up the stairs without any problem. Inside, he felt a small part of him want to cry. "Um…Rabbiroos! Definitely rabbiroos!" he yelled, sounding defeated.

Toph paused. "Oh…" she smiled sheepishly. "Never mind…Run, Twinkle Toes!" she commanded.

She felt Aang whirl around beneath her, and begin running once more. "Katara and Zuko are going to kill us!"

"We'll worry about that later!" Toph shouted. "Just get me to a court yard! We'll earthbend the thing into stopping!"

"I don't think we have a choice now!" Aang exclaimed. He could hear the guards and servants yelling as they ran through the palace with an irate animal at their heels. "There's a court yard coming up!"

Raising his arms once more, Aang did a turn and sent a ball of air forward. The heavy wooden doors that closed the courtyard off were blown open, and he put Toph down. As soon as Toph's bare feet touched the ground, her eyes widened.

"It's coming! Hurry up!"

The duo ran into the court yard. "Avatar, stop!" Voices were shouting somewhere behind him. "Someone stop the komodo rhino!"

* * *

"I think we have enough chairs…I don't think the nobles are planning to bring any more guests with them." Zuko sighed. He stood in the center of the dining room, beside Katara as she looked over the preparations. 

Around them, a dozen servants scrambled to prepare the proper table settings for that evening's meal. The Fire Lady's eyes were narrowed as she studied the seating critically. Her arms were crossed over her chest.

"I think we should double it." Katara asserted as she nodded her head. She took a step forward to give the order.

"Double it?" Zuko gasped. "We've invited the remaining nobles who were still here. We don't need that many chairs."

"Zuko, they're going to tell the others. Word of mouth will spread and some other nobles will come. They might even bring their spouses." Katara told him wisely. The Fire Lord grumbled. She was right. Again.

"If you think they are necessary, then go ahead." Zuko watched as she approached the nearest servant and told them of the change of plans. The servant bowed and rushed off of carry out the order. Silently, he wondered why Katara even made him come if she already knew what she was doing.

"Okay, I think we're all set," Katara beamed him a warm smile as she turned around, and clapped her hands together. "The kitchen staff is preparing a nice meal, the bedrooms are ready, and the dining room is set. We just have to wait for them to arrive."

Heavy footsteps could be heard rushing through the halls. A darkly dressed figured ran into the room. "My Lord, my Lady," Mai bowed her head as she approached them. "Some guards have found the Avatar's bison just outside the eastern palace walls, however it is alone."

Katara's eyes widened. "Oh no…" Her hand shot and grabbed hold of Zuko's sleeve. Big blue eyes turned to him with horror. "You don't think that something happened to them to do?"

"The bison seemed fine, Lady Katara," Mai told her. "It was just sitting there eating, but there is no sign of the Avatar."

Zuko's lips fell into a frown as Katara's eyebrows furrowed, confused. Just as she opened her mouth, a guard burst through the doorway Mai had come from. He looked completely panic stricken as he fell to his knees and bowed his head before the royal couple.

"My Lord! My Lady! A komodo rhino is loose in the palace!"

Zuko's eyes went wide. "A komodo rhino…" he trailed off and closed his eyes. He could already feel the headache coming.

The guard kept his head low as he began an explanation. "Someone went into the eastern stables without permission and-"

The rest of his words fell on deaf ears as both Katara and Zuko felt their hearts stop in their chests. "Oh no…" Katara whispered as dread filled her stomach. They turned towards each other. "Ai Li Zhen!"

The guard was knocked the ground in the wake of the Fire Lord and his wife as they shot forward. Mai stood in her spot. "What is a komodo rhino doing out of the stables…?" she trailed off and paused. "Oh."

* * *

The wooden doors that were the gateway to the main entrance flew open. Iroh stopped in the middle of a breathing exercise as a gust of wind blew past him. Confused, the retired general turned his head towards the wooden doors across the court yard. Iroh relaxed his pose, and squinted. He could make out two figures running towards them. "Is that the Avatar?" Then he saw the beast chasing them. 

"Oh! Grandpa! Look! They brought a komo-rhino!" the little girl exclaimed excitedly beside him.

Iroh's mouth dropped. "Oh dear…"

"Komo-rhino! Komo-rhino!" the child rushed forward with her arms extended.

"Princess!" Iroh's face paled as he stumbled forward. The child was much too fast for him. She was already darting across the court yard. "Princess, come back! Someone stop her!"

Aang lifted his head as he heard the familiar voice yelling from somewhere in the court yard. His gray eyes scanned the court yard and zoomed in to the little figure in red rushing towards them. "Toph!"

"I got her!" the earthbender shouted. She rushed forward, stomping her feet and extending her hands just as the child reached them. The earth rose behind the little girl as she fell back on her bottom and giggled as she slid down the bender created slide, and into Toph's arms.

"Hi!" the child piped cheerfully as Toph's arms wrapped around the little girl. The surprise of the sudden appearance of a child was short lived. Behind them, the komodo rhino was fast approaching.

The snorting beast rushed forward and Aang grabbed Toph by the waist. "Hold on!" He could hear Toph's yell of resistance. Childish giggling followed as they were thrown into the air by a burst of wind beneath them.

"Wee!"

"Aang, we have a problem!" Toph shouted in mid air.

"Just hold on!" Aang repeated. He bended them over the raging beast, and on to its back with a heavy thud. Gray eyes gleamed with satisfaction. "Yes! We're on!"

"Aang!" Toph shouted once more as she tried to hold on to Aang and the child at the same time. "We have to stop him!"

Aang looked confused as he felt Toph grab on to him from behind. He could hear the energetic clapping of the little girl Toph caught as she jumped up and down on Toph's lap. "But we just got on-"

"You don't understand-" The beast suddenly stopped in the middle of the court yard; his body lurching forward as he bucked his head back. They had stopped just over the ponds of decorative water on either side of the irate animal. Suddenly, water rose from the sides of the komodo rhino; freezing his feet firmly to the ground as ropes of ice wove around him to keep him from moving.

"Ooh…" The child gushed as she looked around. She watched the lovely arches of ice freeze the animal into place.

For a moment, Aang was also lost in awe. Then he heard a voice dripping with fury. "_Aang! Toph!_"

Behind him, Toph's head dropped and she let out a groan. "That's what I was trying to tell you," she grumbled. "Katara's here."

Aang paled as he lifted his head and looked up at the stairs directly ahead of them. A fuming woman in blue was stalking down the stairs, her eyes blazing with anger as fists were clenched at her sides. "Uh-oh…"

Still on Toph's lap, the child clapped her hands once more. "Mommy!"

Aang's eyes widened and Toph froze. "Mommy?" they chorused. The situation suddenly grew a hundred times worse. Aang whimpered and dropped his head. "I knew this was a bad idea…"

* * *

"This is the second time, the _second_ time," Zuko growled as he stomped across the throne room, glowering at the two benders standing before him. "That you tore through my palace, my _home_, with a komodo rhino! I don't even know what to say to you two!" 

"What was going through your mind!?" Katara yelled from where she stood by a pillar, her arms crossed and a disapproving frown on her face. "You could've been hurt!"

"And not just you two," Zuko exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air. "You put _our daughter _in danger! You two know that there is a child here! What would've happened if you didn't get to her in time!?"

"I don't even want to think about that!" Katara added. She ran her hand over her face.

"It was an accident…" Aang whispered. His face was downcast as a look of regret crossed over it.

"This time it _was_ an accident," Toph insisted. "We didn't know it was going to charge at us! We thought we could stop it, but it kept following us!"

"It's a miracle no one was hurt," Katara spat out. "If you wanted to ride a komodo rhino so bad, you should've just asked! We could've arranged for something further away from the palace!"

"We're having a celebration in a few days and our main gates are in dire need to repair," Zuko growled. "Not only that, but now my daughter has it in her head to ride a komodo rhino!"

"And she just got over her riding lizard phase!" Katara grumbled. She crossed her arms over her chest. "You're lucky Mai found us in time. I don't know what would've happened if we didn't come and stop the animal!"

"We're sorry…" the duo chorused.

"Do you know how terrifying it was for me to watch my daughter running towards a stampeding komodo rhino?" Katara asked, her frown deepening.

"We didn't know she'd be there!" Aang insisted. "If we did, we would've tried to stop the komodo rhino sooner!"

"Now, in the end no one was hurt," Iroh spoke up for the first time since they entered the throne room. "Just a few broken walk ways and doors, but everyone was okay. And I'm sure the Avatar and Miss Bei Fong have learned a lesson."

"I'm still not letting them off that easy," Zuko frowned. "Ai Li Zhen could've been hurt." He grumbled.

"But, daddy, I'm okay!" the child said from where she was seated on a soft pillow beside Iroh. "The komo-rhino was fun! I rode one, just like daddy!"

Katara groaned and ran a hand down her face. "Just like daddy…" she murmured. Narrowed blue slits shot an annoyed glare at Zuko as he tugged the collar of his shirt.

"Princess, I told you, you cannot ride komo-rhinos…I mean, komodo rhinos until you are older," Zuko told her. "I thought we had this talk."

Nose wrinkling and lips pouting, the child turned to her mother. "Mommy…" she whimpered.

"Not until you are older," Katara agreed. The child looked defeated and slumped down. The Fire Lady released a heavy breath and walked over to her daughter. "Come on, you need to get ready for dinner."

"Okay…" She raised her arms and Katara picked her up and rested her on her hip.

"Zuko, I'll leave you to the punishment." she said as she lovingly stroked Ai Li Zhen's dark bangs out of her face.

"Punishment!?" Aang asked. "But…but…"

"Well, we did destroy a bunch of property…" Toph reminded him.

"Bye!" Ai Li Zhen waved her hand behind her mother's back as she held on to the woman. The doors closed behind the mother and daughter, and Aang reluctantly looked back at Zuko.

A devious smirk on the Fire Lord's face made a shiver go down his spine. "Well..." he smirked. "Now that Katara is gone…"

* * *

"Stupid Fire Lord…" Toph kicked the ground as she walked down the stone floored halls of the palace. She popped another handful of fire flakes into her mouth as she wandered around. "Banned from leaving the main palace until we leave…we'll see about that…" 

Aang had insisted that it wasn't as bad as it could be. At least they hadn't been banned from the Fire Nation. Instead, they were confined to select places in the palace and were forced to pay for the damages they had created. Knowing Aang had no money, Toph had paid for the damages out of her own pocket.

She had hoped that she would be allowed to wander outside the palace if she did, but Zuko told her no, and threatened to make them clean out the stables for the length of their stay as punishment. That had been his original punishment, but Iroh told him it was too much work for just two people.

Still, she hated being confined. She just knew that the Fire Lord had it out for her. He was getting back at her for all her smart remarks in their younger days; she just knew it. Toph shoved her hand into the paper bag of fire flakes and frowned. She was all out.

Frustrated, she crumpled up the paper bag and tossed it over her shoulder carelessly. She stopped in the hall way, and felt for vibrations on the ground. "Uh-oh…" The structure didn't feel familiar to her. Meaning she had wandered too far and now had no idea where she was.

She bit her lip and felt for anyone near-by. All she needed were directions, and then she could head back to the eastern wing, where her room was. Further down the hall, she felt the presence of someone else. Without a second thought, Toph walked down the hall and rounded the corner.

Just as she did, she felt the person turn and walk away. Toph froze in her spot. The Fire Lord. She immediately scowled with distaste. There was no way she would ask _him_ for help after he placed her on lock down. Zuko was disappearing down the other end of the corridor, and Toph was about to turn around and walk back when she felt a vibration coming from outside the walk way where Zuko had been standing.

Was he watching someone? Curiously, Toph walked down the empty walk away. She could feel the cool night breeze move her body as she reached the side of the walk away. Her hand reached out and took hold of the railing.

In the darkness, she could hear water moving. No…it wasn't just moving. It was being bended. A small smile tugged on her lips. Zuko had been watching Katara waterbend.

Further out into the vacant garden, standing on a pillar of ice in the middle of a deep, stone lined pool was Katara. Her eyes were closed as her body twisted and turned. Coils of water rose from the pool around her, recreating elaborate shapes in the dark sky as the moon shone down on her.

Blue eyes flashed open and she threw a dozen orbs of water into the sky. As they rain down upon her, she froze them and then began to run over jutting pillars of ice to shatter them before they hit the pond. A small sound of a foot against the dried leaves on the ground echoed in her ears and she whirled around, sending a water whip flying at the intruder.

The colors of green and black immediately caught her eye and Katara stopped the whip before it flicked Toph lightly on the forehead.

"Toph?" Katara bended the water whip back and lowered her arms. The ice pillars she had been standing on melted back in the pool as Katara stepped down. "What are you doing in my garden?"

"Your garden?" Toph asked, tilting her head curiously to the side.

The blue eyed brunette smiled slightly. "Every Fire Lady gets a garden. It's a gift from her husband," Katara chuckled as she stood at the edge of the pool. "Zuko had a pool of water installed for me here."

"Why here?" Toph asked. She could feel the soft ground beneath her feet. The earth was fresh and clean there. The garden was new.

"He had it built here because the window of his office is directly on your right." Katara chuckled.

Toph snorted. "You know he was watching you."

"He watches me every night I'm here," Katara mused. "He'll come out of his office and he'll stand over on the walk way. He thinks I don't know."

"And you just dance around for him?" Toph asked. She raised an eyebrow in question. "You are married to him, you know. You don't have to seduce him any more."

"I'm not seducing him," Katara rolled her eyes. She sat down on the ground and patted the spot next to her. "He likes watching me waterbend and I think it calms him down when he's stressed. Ruling a country isn't easy, you know."

"I kind of figured," Toph sat down beside Katara and leaned back against her arms. "So even though you know his secret, you haven't told him?"

"He'd be embarrassed if I did and then he'd deny it completely," Katara told the younger bender. "It's small and the council would probably see it as pointless…but if watching my waterbending clears his head when he's been working too hard, I'll gladly do it. Even if I'm tired myself, it's the least I can do…I am his wife, you know." She giggled.

Toph smiled slightly. A few moments of silence passed between the two and Toph's blank gaze stared at her feet. "Hey, Katara…is it hard?"

"Is what hard? Bending?" Katara chuckled. "Come on, now, you're the best earthbender I know."

"No, not bending," Toph bit her lip hesitantly. "Being a wife."

The waterbender drew her eyebrows together as she looked down at the earthbender beside her. "Being a wife?" she whispered. Katara never really thought about it. She turned her head back towards the pool of water. "I guess…it's difficult. I have responsibilities to the nation and to my family. To my husband, I have to be his pillar of support whenever he needs it. That can be tiring and emotionally draining," She looked back at Toph. "But it's worth it. You know I love Zuko. I do whatever I can to support him, and I know he does the same for me."

"You seem to enjoy married life." Toph mused. She wiggled her toes slightly.

A small grin appeared on Katara's lips. "I always knew I'd end up married. You know, Aunt Wu said I'd marry a powerful bender…and I did," Katara laughed. "Who knew it would be that stubborn fool." She sighed fondly.

"But you always expected it, right?" Toph urged, turning her head in Katara's direction. "And you weren't forced into it."

This time, Katara frowned. "Toph," she began carefully. "Why are you asking me all of a sudden?"

"I'm just curious," Toph shrugged. She turned her head away. "I don't see the reason you have to dance around in the moonlight for Zuko. I kind of wondered if getting married made you crazy."

"Getting married doesn't make you crazy," Katara assured her. "Falling in love…that's a completely different story," Toph snorted indignantly and Katara looked at her worriedly. "Seriously, Toph…why are you asking?"

"You wouldn't understand," Toph told her. "You didn't grow up like I did. It's easy for you to dismiss it."

"Dismiss what?" Katara persisted. "I can't dismiss anything unless I know what it is."

"Never mind," The earthbender began to rise from her seat. "Just forget I said anything."

"Toph," Katara called out as she stood up. Toph had her backed turned to Katara and stopped at the sound of her old friend's voice. "You know you can tell me. Things have changed, but you're still my friend."

Blue eyes watched pale hands clench at Toph's sides. "They want me to get married." Her voice was low and almost unheard.

Katara's eyes narrowed. "What?"

Toph turned around, and kept her head lowered as she slipped her hand under her shirt and dug out a crinkled letter. "A letter from my father." Toph said as she handed the gold sealed paper to Katara.

The waterbender carefully took it and opened up the letter. The paper was thick and the ink was written in such a way that it was raised over the flat paper. Katara could see the smudges from where Toph had gone over the characters with her fingers several times in order to 'read' the letter.

Katara lifted her head and looked back at Toph. The younger woman's face was shadowed. "This isn't the first time, is it?"

Toph shook her head. "They started coming when I turned 15."

"So this whole time you were traveling…?" Katara trailed off. Toph nodded her head.

"I told them I don't want to get married. I want to keep traveling with Aang, Appa, and Momo," Toph explained. "I thought they understood."

Katara folded up the letter, and reached forward. She gathered Toph's hand, and placed the letter in her palm. "Are you going to tell them no?"

"If I tell them no, my dad's going to take away my inheritance…" Toph said softly. "And give it away to someone else's son. I can't let him do that! He says he'll take away my name and everything that was supposed to be mine just because I won't marry someone! It's not fair!"

"If you don't want to get married, you shouldn't have to," Katara agreed. "You're seventeen years old-"

"Eighteen."

"What?"

Toph sighed heavily. "I'll be eighteen in two weeks," She shook her head and turned back around. "You wouldn't understand, Katara. When you were my age, you were already pregnant with Little Sparky and married. And no one was forcing you."

"That's me. This is about you," Katara stressed. "What do _you_ want to do, Toph?"

The earthbender paused for a moment. "I don't want to get married, that's for sure." she stated firmly.

"Then tell your parents you don't want to get married."

"It's not that simple," Toph said, exasperatedly. She turned around and began to pace in front of Katara. "You were born a peasant, you don't understand these things," Katara rolled her eyes. When would people stop using that as an excuse? "My parents want me to get married so I can provide them with an heir that will continue the Bei Fong line."

"That's the reason?"

"It's for financial stability, lineage, and someone to take over the family business," Toph grumbled. "I thought I would take it over later. When things sort of settled down and I was bored with traveling, but I didn't think I'd have to marry to take over. My mother was always hinting that I should come home and settle down, but I didn't know she meant this!"

"Now your father is getting involved and wants you to come home or else you get nothing," Katara concluded. "Usually you wouldn't care. You're fine camping and traveling around anyway."

"I _wouldn't_ care," Toph frowned. "But I don't want them giving it to some stranger. They could ruin everything!" She threw her arms in the air to emphasize her point. Katara released a heavy breath.

"You should talk to them."

Immediately, Toph scowled. "I haven't gone home in years, Katara. Why would I go now?"

"Because you need to talk to your parents about this. Maybe you can work something out." Katara replied calmly.

The earthbender mused over her thoughts for just a moment as she stood silently in place. A thousand ideas ran through her head as she thought over the proposition. Katara watched the concentrated look on Toph's face as the young woman's eyes widened.

"You're right, Katara…" The waterbender cringed slightly. She didn't like the tone of Toph's voice; it meant she was thinking of a plan completely different from what Katara had in mind. "I might be able to get out of this…"

"Toph," Katara began as she stood up straight and reached out. "That's not what I meant."

"Well, thanks for the chat, Sugar Queen!" Toph beamed as she turned around and headed back to the palace. "You gave me a great idea!"

Katara groaned and ran her hand down her face. "I don't know whether to be happy I helped or worried…"

* * *

**A.N**. – This is my first Toph x Aang (kind of) fic ever. Please don't expect anything passionately raw or deep. Please be nice. My full comments are on my profile, as usual. Thank you for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Whisper into the Sky **

_Chapter Two _

By DamageCtrl

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.

* * *

There was nothing in the world like the several hundred thread count of the Fire Palace's bed sheets. Aang smiled in his half sleep haze as his cheek brushed against the cool fabric. Sure, he loved flying and sleeping on Appa as much as the next Avatar, but a soft bed was always a welcomed treat.

As his arms wrapped around the fluffy pillow beside him, he half dreamt about the bright new day that awaited him. He'd get to spend some time with some old friends. Katara said that Sokka, Suki, and Kyoshi would be arriving sometime that day. He couldn't wait to catch up with them. Suki was pregnant, too.

He also thought he could brush up on his firebending with the little princess. Then have some tea with Iroh. He had to make an appearance at Zuko's Council meeting, but that wasn't until later that afternoon. Then he and Katara were going to go over international contracts that needed to be renewed. He just needed to read them and sign them to approve them as a third party.

All in all, it looked like a promising day. Appa would get some rest. Momo would run around the gardens stealing fruit and Toph would take a break from all the traveling they had been doing. Aang nodded to himself. It was going to be a nice, relaxing day. Then a voice cut through his sleep filled daze like a knife.

"Twinkle Toes!" That was strange. Why was his bed moving? "Wake up!" He recognized the voice.

"Toph?" That would explain the mini earthquake with his bed as the epicenter.

"No! Momo learned to talk!" her voice shouted from outside his door with a small scoff. She pounded against the massive double doors. "Hurry up!"

"Wha?" The doors burst open and a green and yellow clad earthbender stormed in. Tiredly, Aang sat up in bed and allowed the sheets to fall to his waist as he reached his arms up, and stretched. "Morning, Toph. What's up?"

The blind young woman easily found his bed. Her room was in the exact same format as his. Her hand shot out and grabbed Aang's shoulder, bringing his face close to hers. Her eyes were narrowed as an intense look graced her face. For a moment, Aang wondered if she were going to challenge him to Earth Rumble for not putting the saddle on the komodo rhino as she had ordered the day before.

Instead, Toph's lips curled into a pleased grin. "Mongoose dragons."

Silence loomed between the two as her words struggled to make sense in Aang's mind. Slowly, he realized what she was talking about and sprung to life. "Riding mongoose dragons?"

"Katara had them bring out two mongoose dragons," Toph stated. "And we're going to take them out for the morning!"

Gray eyes widened as Aang nearly shot up from bed, a gust of wind elevating him over the piles of unmade blankets and disarray of pillows. "Where!? When do we leave? What about breakfast?"

"I thought you'd see it my way," Toph smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "We're leaving from the main court yard in ten minutes!"

Immediately, Aang jumped off his bed and began to gather his things for the day. "That's great! I thought for sure that Zuko wasn't going to let us out of his sight after yesterday!"

Toph merely shrugged her shoulders as she headed towards the door. "I'm sure Sugar Queen had something to do with it. And Twinkle Toes," She turned around abruptly as she reached the door. Aang skidded to a stop behind her. "Put on some clothes," That would explain why he didn't feel weighed down. His eyes looked down at his underwear clad body, and blushed sheepishly. "I don't care if you wander around in your underwear, but I'm pretty sure the nobles wandering around the palace will."

"Right! Heh!" Aang laughed stupidly and backed into his room, embarrassed. "I'll meet you in the court yard."

"Ten minutes!" Toph reminded him before she walked away. Aang closed the door with some airbending before running to put on his clothes.

Outside, Toph headed for the court yard. Komodo rhinos were fun, but she also heard that mongoose dragons could climb vertical inclines. Gleefully, she couldn't help but giggle at the prospect of raising the earth just so her mount would climb over her self made obstacle course. As she entered the open air walk way over the main court yard, she heard voices. Particularly, one high pitched lisp laden voice.

"Please, Aunt Mai! I'll be good! I won't fall!" a small, pleading voice begged from beneath the overhang around the main court yard.

"I'm sorry, princess, but your mother said no." Toph recognized the monotone voice refusing the princess.

"Hey," Toph called out loudly as she appeared behind them. She made her way towards the top steps. "What's Little Sparky doing here?"

"Miss Toph!" an energetic, lisp laden voice gushed upon the sight of her. "Can I go with you on the mon…mongoo…?" Her eyebrows furrowed as she struggled to say the word. "Moogoose?"

"Mongoose dragon." another voice cut in. Ai Li Zhen nodded her head energetically.

"Yes!" she said as she turned around to thank whoever had spoken. "Mongoose drag…uh-oh…"

Toph smirked. Katara had walked up behind the child and was probably giving her the disapproving look all mothers had. The princess lowered her head and pulled her arms innocently behind her.

"So…you ran off from morning exercises with your father to try to go out riding?" Katara frowned.

"I saw them taking Fluffy and Puff Puff out…" the child admitted.

Toph raised an eyebrow. "Fluffy and Puff Puff?"

"The princess has named all the animals at the palace," Mai explained coolly. "The komodo rhino chasing you yesterday was Snuggles."

Toph's eyebrows furrowed. Did she expect the progeny of Katara and Zuko to have weird taste? Considering the parents; yes. "Okay…"

"So…" Ai Li Zhen began casually. She looked up at her mother and batted her big blue eyes. "Can I go?"

"No," Katara said firmly. She knelt down and picked her daughter. "And I will hold on you to incase you try anything."

"Mommy, I'm not going to try nothing!"

"Hi, guys! Am I late?" A gust of wind blowing past them heralded Aang's arrival. The orange and yellow clad monk seemed completely energetic in the morning as he looked at each person standing there.

"No, you're right on time," Katara yawned. She was still wearing a deep red robe and had probably just gotten up to see them off. "Mai will be taking you out towards some of the clearings in the forest. Make sure you stay in her sights or you might get lost. You'll be coming back in time for lunch."

"Then what are we waiting for? We're wasting time!" Toph shouted. "Let's go!" Her hand shot forward, and grabbed Aang's before dragging him down the steps to the court yard. Handlers from the stables held the mongoose dragons as they stood lazily at the bottom of the steps; their tails swishing beside them.

Before Mai could follow them, Katara waved her over. "Keep an eye on them and make sure they don't do anything too drastic."

"Yes, my lady." Mai bowed her head and headed down the steps.

Ai Li Zhen watched with longing blue eyes as Mai lead the Avatar and the earthbender out of the palace. "And you," She winced as she heard her mother's voice. "Are going back to your father. He'll be hurt to know you'd rather go riding than fire bend with him."

The child looked sad. "Is daddy going to cry again?"

"Maybe, honey…maybe…"

* * *

"And lastly," Mai said as she read off the rules from a rather long scroll. "Do not go past the fences at the edge of the forest. That's private property and in the Fire Nation, it is legal to attack trespassers, and then persecute them to the full extent of the law."

Aang and Toph sat on a saddle built for two on the larger mongoose dragon named Fluffy. Aang nodded attentively as Toph lay back against the reptile, bored out of her mind.

"Is there anything else?" Aang asked as he leaned forward; the reins firmly in his hands. They had just been told the full set of guidelines that novice riders had to adhere to, a series of safety instructions, and certain laws about property issues. Nearly an hour in, both teenagers were itching to get away.

"That is all," Mai said as she lowered the scroll. She sat up straight on Puff Puff and began to roll the scroll up.

"Finally!" Toph exclaimed. She rolled back into a seated position behind Aang. "I thought you'd never end! Can we go _now_?"

Mai nodded. "Just remember to stay where I can see you-" She blinked and looked at the spot where Fluffy and the two benders had just been, only to see nothing but a small cloud of dirt. The noble woman and advisor to the throne let out a tired sigh. "Some how, I'm not surprised."

"Whoo!" Toph yelled as she clung on to Aang's waist. "Can it go any faster?! Get it to go on its hind legs!"

"Okay!" Aang agreed whole heartedly. He tugged the reins as they came towards a flat clearing, just past the trees. The mongoose dragon let out a trill as its front legs rose.

Behind him, Toph let out an excited laugh. "How's the terrain up ahead? Let's get it to climb something!"

Aang squinted as they bounced along. In the distance, there was nothing but flat land and a few clumping of trees. The mountains were silhouetted in the distance, but they were probably outside of the designated area Mai told them to stay in. "There isn't anything much! Just some trees!"

The master earthbender snorted indignantly. First they had to deal with nearly an hour of rules and safety instructions. Now, there were no vertical inclines for her to climb. Sea foam green eyes narrowed.

"For now maybe!" Toph yelled.

Part of Aang knew he should've told her it was a bad idea and that Zuko would be mad the next time he went riding and found that the flat lands behind the palace had been turned into an earthbender created obstacle course. Then again, he wanted to ride the mongoose dragons up sheer rock walls, too.

"Won't Zuko be mad?" Of course he would be mad, but Aang felt he had to protest the idea, at least a little.

A diabolical little laugh escaped Toph's lips. "That only makes it better, Twinkle Toes!" she exclaimed. "Slow down a little! Is the area up ahead still flat?"

Aang nodded as he loosened up on the reins and allowed the massive reptile to go back down on its front legs. "Yeah!"

"Hold on to me!" Toph shouted. Her hand found his shoulder as she began to shift behind him on the saddle. In front of her, Aang wrapped the reins around his right hand as he kept his eyes forward. His other arm reached out and hooked securely around Toph's hips.

As the animal shook beneath them, Toph used his shoulder to steady herself as she maneuvered herself into a standing position. "Be careful!" Aang shouted.

"Yeah, yeah…" Toph brushed off his concern and narrowed her eyes. With her knees bent and Aang's arm around her, and keeping her stable on the saddle, she moved her arms forward in rapid succession. Fingers curled with arms extended as she shifted her weight in long mastered movements; almost instantly changed the landscape.

Where flat ground used to be, massive bodies of earth and stone rose from the ground. Long, winding trenches were carved into the hard soil, and other jagged and steep bodies shot up. Aang's eyes lit up gleefully as he watched the open meadow rise up, and be cut open.

"How's that?" Toph asked smugly as she lowered her arms.

"Perfect!" Aang beamed. Carefully, Toph settled back into the saddle and held on to the Avatar's back. He held the reins tightly in his hands. "Let's go!"

Energetic screams echoed through the surrounding forest as the mongoose dragon trilled and began racing up and down the newly formed earth course. Laughter filled the once flat area as Toph held on to Aang; relishing the feeling of unbridled freedom.

She could feel the wind blowing through her dark bangs as she felt the reptile crawl up the steep inclines she had created. Every once and a while, Toph would order Aang to make the animal go faster. At one point, the mongoose dragon leapt from one wall to the next.

"Isn't this a lot more fun than just riding them over flat land?" Toph asked triumphantly as the mongoose dragon scurried down the trench.

"A lot more!" Aang agreed eagerly. "Hey! Sokka once said that these things can run over water!"

Toph's eyes widened excitedly as her grip on his waist tightened. "Then what are we waiting for!?" she yelled. "Get to the nearest body of water! Now!"

"You heard the lady!" Aang laughed as he petted the side of the reptile's neck. "To the shore!"

He tugged on the reins and the mongoose dragon made a sharp left. They began racing towards the ocean. As they neared, Toph began to feel the cooler ocean breeze against her skin. The scent of salt in the air professed their arrival to the coast line.

The passing wind against her face began to lessen. Beneath her, she could feel the mongoose dragon's movements slow down. Toph's eyebrows furrowed and she frowned.

"Hey!" She lifted one arm from around Aang's waist and poked his shoulder demandingly. "What's going on? Why'd we stop?"

"We're on the cliff side." Aang said. The reptile came to a stand still. Below them, Toph could hear the crashing of waves against the rocky shore line. She could hear the rumbling ocean before them, in the distance.

In front of her, she felt Aang shift. The Avatar lifted his leg over the mongoose dragon's head as he hopped off the saddle. "Hey…" Toph frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Let's rest for a minute," he offered as he turned around and gently patted the side of the reptile's neck. "We ran Fluffy pretty hard. He can use a break. Right, Fluffy?"

The mongoose dragon's tongue snaked out, and seemed to snort before flickering its tongue back in. Toph grumbled, and wrinkled her nose. "Do we have to?"

"Just for a minute," Aang promised. He reached up and patted Toph's arm. "Need a hand?"

"No," she retorted sharply. She turned her head away and slid down the other side. She landed on the dirt cliff side and narrowed her eyes. "What happened here?"

"Don't you remember?" Aang asked as Toph walked around the mongoose dragon, towards him. "It was the morning we came on shore to have tea."

Toph's frown softened slightly. Now that she thought about it, she could still make out the same patch of dirt she had laid in after their picnic breakfast. Appa had landed a few feet from where they were currently standing. They had climbed down and she and that earthbender, Haru, had bended a stone table down for them to use.

It had been a nice meal, only to be interrupted by an approaching Fire Nation Navy, and the eventual final battle between Zuko and his sister further down the coast, on another cliff. As she replayed the memory in her mind, Aang walked towards the edge. Without any hesitation, he sat down at the very edge of the cliff; his feet hang off the edge.

His arms reached back and he leaned against them, tilting his head back to look at Toph. "Have a seat!" He patted the ground beside him and watched with amusement as Toph's lips curled with distaste.

"No thanks," she stated. She kicked the ground, causing a small sturdy mound of earth to rise from the ground. "I'll sit away from the dangerous drop on to sharp rocks and thrashing ocean, thank you very much."

She sat down on her self made stool as Aang laughed. "Okay," he shrugged and casually kicked his dangling legs over the edge as he relished the feeling of the cool sea breeze over his bald head. A wide smile graced his face as he closed his eyes and leaned back. "You know, I kind of miss those old days."

He was reminiscing. Toph let out a heavy sigh. Wonderful. Aang was now wasting their precious mongoose dragon riding time with a trip down memory lane. "Miss what? Being attacked by psycho firebenders?"

Aang laughed. "No," he chuckled. "Although when Zuko finds out what he did to that field, we'll definitely be reliving the past!"

A small smile crept on to Toph's face. She couldn't wait to see Zuko's expression when he saw the distorted landscape. He'd be so angry. "I can't wait to see that."

Aang nodded and looked out towards the ocean. "I miss the days when all of us were together. Back when we were still kids and all we did was travel around on Appa. Even though we had an important job, I couldn't help but feel free, you know?"

Toph suddenly sat straight up on her earthen seat. Her eyes squinted slightly as she caught his words. "Free?"

"Uh-huh," Aang nodded, his back turned to Toph as he looked down at the fishing boats further out from the coast. "We had those moments where we could do whatever we want. When we could just forget about the wall and spend time together. All those nights camping…water fights by the river…just flying through the skies together. We didn't have to worry about politics or treaties. We didn't have to worry about where we had to be the next day or how soon we were expected somewhere."

"We didn't have to worry about our manners," Toph added softly. "Or pretending to be someone you weren't."

"Exactly!" Aang agreed. "We were free. It was hard…but we were all together. Not that I don't mind just hanging out with you, Toph." He beamed a wide smile as he looked over his shoulder.

The corners of Toph's lips tugged up into a smile. "You better not, Twinkle Toes."

Aang laughed some more and let out a heavy sigh. "I miss traveling with Katara and Sokka, and even Zuko and Iroh," Aang admitted. "But at least we still have each other, right? And Appa and Momo, of course."

Toph's head began to drop. "Right…" she trailed off. Her hands dug into the green material of her pants. "We have each other."

Aang stretched his arms up over his head and fell back on to the ground behind him. His bright gray eyes were more narrowed than they had been when they first met. They were older, more mature. His rounded face had lost some of its baby fat. Firm, more defined features were revealing themselves.

At eighteen, his voice had long settled into a deeper sound, but still carried the same youthful enthusiasm and optimism he always had. He had grown taller and Toph had to adjust to his slightly changed footsteps. He always stood out from the crowd, as his footsteps were always lighter. She chalked it up to airbending.

Thanks to Zuko's royal tailors, he had a steady supply of new orange Airbender clothes to wear. He was always thankful for that. Regardless of all his changes, Toph always forgot that he was older, bigger, and stronger, being the Avatar, than she was. After all, he was still her 'pupil'. They were the same age, but she was still his earthbending master.

The day before, when he grabbed her and threw her over her shoulder, she was reminded that Aang was no longer the skinny, hyperactive preteen she had met at the ripe age of twelve. Part of her wondered if she had changed, as well. She knew she had grown a few inches, much to her pleasure.

Toph drew her knees into her chest, and rested the heels of her feet on the edge of her stool. She, too, missed the days when they were still children flying around in the sky. Her responsibilities then consisted of training the Avatar, and inadvertently helping him in ending a century long war. She never had to think of marriage or children. She waved around her last name without realizing what awaited her for having been born a Bei Fong.

When the first letter arrived, she had been with Aang. They were in Omashu attending Aang's birthday celebration. He was turning sixteen. She was still fifteen. Her mother wanted her to come home. Without a second though, Toph had rejected the notion. She didn't feel like stopping her adventures yet.

The letters kept coming. She kept rejecting them; all the while telling Aang that her parents just wanted her to come home, as they always did. She never mentioned that they kept telling her to get married or that there was someone her father or mother thought would do nicely for her. The latest letter she had received would've been rejected, as well, if it weren't for the ultimatum.

Marriage or be disowned. Her name, her title, everything that would've gone to her would be handed over to a stranger; someone who knew nothing of her family, who didn't hold their name as high as she did. Being the Bei Fong heiress was never her prerogative in life, but it was still a part of her.

She would not give it up without a fight. She raised her head and faced it in Aang's direction. He was still rambling on about their past adventures. A heavy feeling surrounded her body. He was her best friend. She had freedom because of him, and she didn't want to leave his side. Not yet.

Then again, he was also Aang. She clenched her hands tightly. Aang would understand. He'd always try to.

"Hey…Twi…Aang?" she corrected herself before she blurted out his nickname. She was serious this time.

"Yeah, Toph?" Aang sat back up and turned to the side so he could look at her.

"I've been meaning to tell you something…" she trailed off. _ I have to go home? No…he'd be happy and encouraging. I need to get married? Um…no...Jet once said that can freak out any male. _Toph clenched her jaw. She wracked her brain for the right words.

"Oh, I've been meaning to tell you something, too!" Aang said enthusiastically. He brought his legs up over the edge and crossed them in front of him. He sat up straight; a bright smile on his face. "Thank you!"

Toph lifted her head up. "What?"

"Thank you," Aang repeated without hesitation. "For everything."

Toph's eyes narrowed slightly. "I already told you that you don't need to thank me for teaching you to earth bend."

Aang shook his head. "Not just for that," he chuckled. "For staying with me," he added in a softer voice. Gray eyes looked back down at the ground around him. "Everyone's been busy, moving on with their lives. Katara and Sokka both have kids. Zuko's running a country…" He lifted his head and smiled at her. Even though she couldn't see him, she _knew_ he was smiling at her. That was Aang and she_ knew_ Aang. "But you've stuck by me, Toph. You go along with all my travels and keep me company. I really appreciate it. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Her heart sank. Did she mean that much to him? Guilt gnawed at her. A small voice in the back of her mind taunted her with the fact that she had made a decision to leave him for her own sake. She turned her head away. "Aang, don't thank me."

"Why not?" he asked as his smile faltered. He tilted his head and studied the uneasy look on Toph's face. "Is something wrong?"

_Yeah._ Toph closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I was going to tell you when I told the others."

Aang looked confused. "Tell me what?"

Toph swallowed nervously. "Now, I think you should be the first to know," She felt him nodding. Toph raised her head proudly and stood up. "About that letter my parents sent…"

Her voice trailed off as her head turned sharply to her left. "There you two are!" a voice shouted from the forest. A few moments later, Puff Puff burst through the tree line with an irate looking noblewoman on her saddle. "Don't you two know what time it is?"

Aang's eyes widened and he shot up from his seat. "It's time to go? Already!?"

"The Fire Lady instructed me to bring you two back for lunch. We have approximately thirty minutes to return to the palace before lunch is served." Mai told them, a stern frown on her face.

Toph mentally cursed her luck. Aang stood up and walked forward. He put a firm hand on Toph's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "We better get going. Katara is a hundred times scarier than Zuko when she's angry."

"Yeah…" Toph mumbled. His hand moved off her shoulder, and headed towards Fluffy. Toph looked down at the ground and stomped her feet on the ground to lower her seat back into the cliff.

Aang hopped on to the mongoose dragon's saddle, and extended his arm downward. Toph's arm reached up, and grabbed on to his. With a firm tug and a bit of earthbending, Toph was heaved up, then slid on to the saddle.

"By the way, I'm going to pretend I didn't what you did to the meadow." Mai told them as she tugged on the reins of her reptile, and directed it back into the forest.

Aang gently tapped the mongoose dragon, and maneuvered it after Mai's. Behind him, Toph held on to him loosely. As they wove through the surrounding forest, Aang looked back at Toph.

"What did you want to tell me?" Aang asked. Toph lifted her head up slightly.

"It can wait." she assured him. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against his back as they bounced along.

"Tired?" Aang chuckled. Toph closed her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah…"

* * *

"So here is the plan," Sokka began as he walked along side a covered palanquin; his four year old daughter balanced carefully on his shoulders. "When Fire Lord Zuko is greeting guests, you and Ai Li can go and chase some turtle ducks into his office."

"Dad, Lord Zuko said we're not s'posed to go into his office no more because last time we made a big mess all over his desk." Kyoshi told him, a small frown on her face. The Water Tribe warrior frowned.

Obviously, his little angel had already been thoroughly warned not to cause trouble to her uncle by her mother. This had been done before they had a chance to talk. Now Kyoshi would be hesitant to go along with his ideas. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Suki was a clever one…

"So he won't let you into his office any more, huh? Good to know, kid. What should we do?" he looked up at his daughter. Kyoshi's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to come up with another idea. Sokka chuckled to himself. She looked exactly like he did when she was trying to come up with something.

"Sokka…" a female voice laced with warning came from behind the drawn curtains. Sokka could see the frown across Suki's face as her eyes stared at him with a slight glint of disapproval. The sheer red curtains were parted, revealing the pregnant woman residing inside.

"Don't worry, I spoke to her, and she will be more careful this time," Sokka assured the former Kyoshi Warrior as he moved closer to her side with Kyoshi still on his shoulders. "She won't be ruining any more of Zuko's documents," he chuckled. He looked up at his daughter. "Isn't that right, Kyoshi?"

"Dad and me are going to come up with something different!" Kyoshi announced proudly. Sokka cringed, and shook his head slightly in an attempt to discourage his daughter from leaking their plans. The pregnant woman merely narrowed her eyes, and gave her husband an annoyed look.

"I thought you said you wouldn't encourage any practical jokes," Suki frowned. The palanquin was lead into the palace by the entourage Katara had sent to meet them at the docks. As it stopped in front of one of the halls, the escorts helped the pregnant woman out of her seat. She waddled forward as Sokka placed their daughter on the ground. She took her daughter's hand and led her towards the doors that were opening before them. "Sometimes I think you're allowing Kyoshi to do that just so you can get back at Zuko."

"No! Of course not!" Sokka denied nervously. He rubbed the back of his head and followed behind them. "Why would I want to get back at Zuko? Sure, he somehow hypnotized Katara and-"

"Oh, gods, not the hypnotized theory…" Suki mumbled under her breath as she rolled her eyes.

The double doors to the hearing room were opened wide and inside, he could see the light from the flames of the Fire Lord's throne create dancing shadows over the gold and red pillars that dotted the room.

The family was announced and entered the hearing room. They heard shifting from somewhere close to the throne. "Sokka!"

He smiled as he heard his baby sister's voice call from within. She was seated on a soft cushion by one of the pillars, along with Iroh. She stood up, putting her tea down, and immediately rushed over to hug her brother and sister-in-law.

"So," Sokka said as he wrapped his arms around the red silk clad Fire Lady. "Ready to go home yet?"

"No," Katara frowned as she released him and rolled her eyes. "And I told you, that joke was never funny."

"Don't mind him," Suki said as she shot her husband an annoyed look. "How are you doing?"

"Well," Katara squeezed Suki firmly; careful not to squeeze too hard. "How are you?" she asked worriedly as her hand gently rested over the other woman's protruding belly. "Was the trip okay?"

"It was fine," Suki smiled intently. "Thank you for sending the palanquin. It saved my feet." Katara chuckled and nodded.

"Auntie Katara!" Kyoshi's little hands were waving frantically in the air, trying to get attention from her aunt. The Fire Lady laughed and bent down to gather the child up in her arms. The brown haired girl squealed as she hugged her aunt tightly.

"Hello, Kyoshi," Katara said as she kissed the girl on top of the head. "Are you being good for your parents?"

"Yes!" Kyoshi said. Her eyes darted around the energetically. They glittered with an almost predatory light as she searched for a particular someone. "Where's Ai Li!?"

Iroh chuckled behind Katara as he walked forward. "She woke up extra early this morning to join her father in his morning exercises. I believe she is still with him right now."

"Hmm…she's idolizing her father…" Sokka frowned as he crossed his arms. "This can't be good."

Before Katara could chastise him, a shadow fell over the hearing room where the group was standing. Several pairs of eyes turned towards the door. Sokka barely had time to move aside as a short, black haired child zoomed into the room; screeching "Kyoshi" at the top of her lungs.

The blue eyed child rammed into her cousin, engulfing her in her three year old arms as Zuko stood at the door way. "She heard you had arrived and took off." He frowned, obviously jealous that his daughter was more concerned with playing with her cousin than paying attention to firebending exercises…with her daddy.

"Good to see you, Fire Lord." Suki greeted. She bowed her head and Zuko bowed back. He approached his brother-in-law and bowed to him. Sokka bowed his head back.

"She still doesn't want to leave you." he stated. Zuko rolled his eyes as he adjusted the red shirt he had put on after exercising.

"And live with you? I don't blame her for staying," Zuko retorted. He reached his wife's side and gave her a quick kiss, if only to irk Sokka, before looking down at the children. "Did you have a pleasant trip, Kyoshi?"

"Yes, Uncle Fire Lord!" Kyoshi said as she pried herself from Ai Li Zhen's arms and bowed her head respectfully. "Thank you for inviting us!"

Zuko smirked slightly. She was more like her mother than her father. At least he silently hoped. "Daddy, mommy, Auntie Suki, Uncle Sokka, Grandpa, can Kyoshi and I go play now?"

"Not yet," Katara said as she crossed her arms. "Lunch, remember? Aren't you two hungry?"

Ai Li Zhen wrinkled her nose. "But I don't want to eat…"

Kyoshi shook her head at her younger cousin. "It's not about the lunch, Ai Li," she told the younger child in a more 'mature' voice. She looked back up at her aunt. "Will there be dessert?" Ai Li Zhen's eyes widened and looked at her mother eagerly.

"Oh! Dessert!" a voice exclaimed from the door way. Aang was smiling brightly as he walked in. He looked over at his companion. "Toph, we made it in time for dessert!"

"Yay." An unimpressed earthbender replied.

Katara chuckled as Sokka and Suki and Aang and Toph greeted each other. "Did you two have fun on the mongoose dragons?"

"Yeah!" Aang nodded. "It was a bit boring at first, but as soon as we got them climbing-"

Zuko's eyes instantly narrowed. "Climbing _what_?" He was told they went to the meadows further out on the palace property. There wasn't anything to climb there. Dread filled the pit of his stomach as he realized that he would need to put the palace landscapers to work somehow.

Aang snapped his mouth closed. He smiled nervously. "Nothing!"

Katara groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Let's just have lunch…" she sighed.

"Actually," Toph began as she lifted her hand to her mouth and let out a yawn. "I'm going to take a quick nap. All that riding made me tired."

"Are you sure, Toph?" Katara asked, worriedly. The earthbender nodded. "Okay…well, I'll have them save you something to eat. If you're awake later, come by my garden. Suki and I will be out having a snack in the mid afternoon."

"Sure, Katara." Toph said. She turned around and headed back. "If I don't see you then, I'll see everyone at dinner!" She waved her hand in the air.

"Toph, want me to walk you to your room?" Aang offered as he ran after her. Part of him wanted to know what she was going to tell him before Mai arrived. She shook her head.

"Nah, I'll see you later, Twinkle Toes." She assured him. Aang stopped just outside the doors to the hearing rooms and allowed his shoulders to slump with disappointment.

_Oh well...she'll tell me later. _

* * *

Sensitive fingers ran over the raised ink of the letter. Marriage. Her heart clenched just thinking about it. How could she get married? She didn't love anyone like that. At least she didn't think so. How could she even have time to do so? She was always with Aang. Of course, her parents didn't expect her to marry out of love.

She was expected to marry someone must like her; wealthy and from a good family. _Someone who probably had good business ties, too._ Toph bit her lower lip as she sat on the edge of her bed, holding the worn letter in her hand. She knew, deep down, that it would come one day. The problem was she never thought it would come so soon.

Katara made it sound so simple. Toph should just do what she always did, and do what she wanted to do. If she didn't want to get married, she shouldn't have to. It was so simple, however if she rejected them, her parents would give everything to someone else, not to mention be extremely disappointed in her.

_Maybe I've been running from this for too long…I should've just dealt with in the first time. _

Toph folded the letter closed and slipped it back into her shirt. She slid off her bed and headed for the doors. Silently, she walked through the palace. Aang was probably at some meeting with Zuko. Momo was probably with the children. Sighing heavily, she decided to talk to Katara, again…and get a snack.

She carefully made her way down the long, red halls of the palace until she found herself at the steps leading into Katara's garden. In the distance, she could hear two voices chattering. Toph stepped out into the stone lined pathway and walked towards the voices.

"What do you think she'll do?" Suki's voice sounded worried.

"I don't know," Katara admitted. She sat across from Suki under a small pavilion, just past her pool. "I don't know if she's told Aang yet."

"I wonder how he's going to take it," Suki said in a sad voice. "I never even thought Toph would get married." Suddenly, the ground shook beneath them.

"You told her!" Katara jumped up, nearly dropping the spoon in her hand as Toph stormed up the pavilion steps.

"I was worried!" Katara retorted as Toph loomed before them. "You didn't tell me what you were going to do. Then I wanted to ask someone else what they thought!"

Toph scowled. "What, did you tell your husband, too?" she demanded. She had told Katara about the letter in confidence and couldn't help but be angry at the notion that Katara had told the entire world of her dilemma.

"No, just me," Suki told Toph calmly. "She wanted to know what another married woman thought."

The bristling girl slowly calmed down. So no one else knew? That was good. Katara sat back down and took a seat. "We're worried about you. And Aang."

Toph lowered her head. She took one of the wooden chairs around the table and brought her legs up to her chest. She took a deep breath. "I'm not going to do anything drastic, if that's what you're worried about."

Katara let out a heavy sigh. "And Aang?"

"What about him?" Toph frowned.

"Did you tell him yet?" Suki asked. Toph shook her head.

"I haven't had time yet," Toph told them. "Besides, I don't know how to break it to him."

"Just tell him what's going on. You know he'll understand." Suki urged.

Toph snorted. "Yeah, I'll just walk right up to him and say 'hey, Twinkle Toes! I need to get home and deal with the issue of marriage with my parents, so we can't hang out any more.'"

Suki raised an eyebrow. "It can do without the Twinkle Toes bit."

"She has a point," Katara nodded. "If her parents are serious, this won't just be a quick visit. Who knows when she can leave again? Or even if she can."

Toph didn't like the sound of those words. Her head lowered and her fingers dug into her legs. "I don't want to get married," she asserted. "But if I don't go home, everything my family has will be given to some no body. So, I have to fix that. That's why I can't travel with Aang any more."

"What?" Toph instantly stiffened in her chair at the sound of Aang's voice behind her. With her feet off the ground, she hadn't felt Aang and Zuko approaching after they got out of their meeting. Katara and Suki both looked past the seated earthbender, and down the steps of the pavilion. Aang stood there dumbly, his shoulders slumped down and his gray eyes mirroring a sad expression as he looked up the steps at the three women.

Zuko stood behind him and tugged at his collar uncomfortably. "Awkward…" he mumbled.

Katara and Suki exchanged looks and stood up. "It's our turn to watch the girls," Katara told Toph as she helped Suki up from her chair. "Aang, there is still some snacks left. Have some."

Stupidly, the Avatar nodded his head as Katara and Suki walked down the steps before him. Katara grabbed Zuko's arm and dragged him forward. The two teens were left alone. Toph still sat on her chair, her feet now touching the ground as she sat up stiffly. Cautiously, Aang walked up the steps behind Toph.

He took Suki's vacated seat across from the blind earthbender. "You can't travel with me any more?" he asked in a pained voice. Toph cringed inwardly.

Toph swallowed. This wasn't how she wanted to tell him. "I got bad news…" she said. Her hand slipped into her shirt and pulled out the letter. Wordlessly, she placed it on the table and slid it in his direction.

She lifted her hand off of it and Aang carefully brought it towards him. He slowly unfolded the letter and read through it. His eyebrows furrowed as his lips fell.

"You're getting married…" He sounded almost accusing.

"No," Toph shook her head. "But I have to go home." Aang looked up at her.

"If you don't get married, your inheritance will be-"

"I know," Toph cut him off sternly. "This is what I wanted to tell you at the cliff side."

Realization dawned on Aang and a saddened expression reached his face. "Oh…"

Silence settled between the two. Finally, Toph gritted her teeth. She slammed her hands on the table in front of her. "Don't get all sad on me, Twinkle Toes!" Toph ordered. "It's not like its forever!"

"But-" Aang began, only to be cut off by Toph.

"Do you think I'm actually going to let my parents marry me off?" she challenged. "I already came up with a plan."

"A plan?" Aang asked, unsurely. Was this going to end well? He wasn't sure.

"I talked to Katara last night and she was right; I need to talk to my parents," Toph asserted. Across from her Aang nodded. He had wanted her to speak to her parents for some time now. "I'm going to talk to them. I'll agree to the marriage proposal on one condition."

"What?" Aang asked, curious.

"They have to beat me at earthbending." Toph told him proudly. Aang's eyes widened.

Toph was the best earthbender he knew. He was the Avatar _and he learned from her_. "But...what if they won't accept that?" Aang asked. "I mean…your dad did send people out to try to bring you back when you left the first time."

"I don't think they'll refuse," Toph told him confidently. "It'll be the only way they can get me to settle down. They'll take any chance they can get."

"But no one can beat you," Aang told her. "You're the best earthbender I know."

Toph grinned from ear to ear. "Exactly."

"Is that fair, Toph?" Aang asked. She sighed.

"Whose side are you on, Twinkle Toes?" she grumbled. "They're holding something over my head, so I'm going to put some conditions on it."

"Are you sure there isn't anything else you can do?" Aang persisted. "Maybe if you just talk to them…"

"I tired that before, and it didn't work, remember? If something better comes along, I'll go with that. But for now, this is a sure fire way to stay single." Toph smirked as she leaned back against the chair.

Aang lowered the letter. "So, that's why you won't be able to travel with me any more…"

Toph nodded. "It won't be forever," she repeated. "A few months, tops. Think you handle yourself without me for that long?" she chuckled.

Aang let out a small laugh and nodded. "If that's what you want to do, I'm all for it! And if you need help, just send me a message." He smiled, despite the disappointment settling in around him.

* * *

Sokka nearly choked on his food. Beside him, Suki raised her arm and began slapping his back. At the head of the table, Zuko raised an eyebrow. Katara looked from earthbending master to pupil. The two girls continued to eat as if nothing had happened, and Iroh looked surprised.

"Marriage," the old, former general mused. "That is quite a big responsibility for an heiress."

"You're getting married?" Sokka choked out. Suki sighed and slid him a glass of water. He reached out and chugged it down.

"I know your parents wanted you home, but to force you to get married…?" Katara frowned. "It's not fair."

"You're getting married?" Sokka said once more as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"Yes, is it that hard for you to grasp, Snoozels? Toph grumbled.

"No! No, it's just…" Sokka trailed off. His hands move around before him as he struggled to find the right words to express himself. He snapped his fingers as an enlightened look appeared on his face. "Surprising."

"Surprising," Toph frowned. "That's the best you can do?"

"Well, I never saw you as the marrying type," Sokka admitted. "I always thought after you finished traveling with Aang, you'd go back into Earth Rumble. Maybe shake it up a bit. Do some endorsements, tell kids to stay in school. That sort of thing. After you finished traveling with Aang, of course."

"She's not finished traveling with Aang," Katara told her brother firmly. "She's just going to go home for a while to get this straightened out. Isn't that right, Toph?" She asked, turning her attention back to the young earthbender.

"Right," Toph nodded. "Just a few months, at most."

"What if they don't accept the conditions?" Zuko asked from the head of the table. "Then you'll be stuck at your house and forced to marry-Ow!" His face twisted with pain as he turned to his wife. Katara was glaring at him as she dug the heel of her shoe into his foot beneath the table.

"I'm fairly certain they will," Toph retorted proudly. "There isn't anything to be worried about."

"I don't know…your parents are kind of stubborn," Sokka told her. "Remember your dad? He practically had those guys chase us around the entire Earth Kingdom trying to bring you home."

"I'll deal with them this time," Toph assured them. "Besides, it was bound to happen sooner or later. I might as well get it out of the way now."

"So how long do you plan to be at home?" Suki asked.

"I told you, just a few months."

"A few months is a long time," Sokka said as he paused in the middle of shoveling more food into his mouth. "I mean…What will Aang do during that period of time? What if he's needed to do Avatar stuff?"

Katara and Suki turned to look at Sokka. Toph raised an eyebrow. Zuko shook his head. Aang stopped eating and looked across the table. "Um…I'm not staying with Toph."

"What?" Sokka snorted as he looked up from his plate. "So…she's going home and you're…?"

"Doing Avatar stuff," Aang told his old friend. "Just like you said."

"So you'll be alone?" Kyoshi's childish voice asked from where she next to her mother and cousin.

"Well, I'll have Appa and Momo." Aang reminded them.

Ai Li Zhen's eyebrows furrowed and a small frown graced her small pink lips. "Yeah, but you're also always with Miss Toph!" she piped. She looked up at Aang, confused. "Won't you be lonely without her?"

* * *

**A.N**. – First off, I wanted to give a proper acknowledgement to Nakuru, who has been giving me everything Taang she can think of in an effort to inspire me to write this. Thank you, Nakuru! Thank you, everyone for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Whisper into the Sky **

_Chapter Three _

By DamageCtrl

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.

* * *

The table went quiet. Katara looked up from her dish, her eyes locked on to the tiny figure of her three year old daughter. Zuko raised an eyebrow, curious at his daughter's choice of words. Iroh pretended nothing was wrong while Suki bit her lower lip. She had been wondering as well. Beside her, Kyoshi nodded her head vigorously; completely agreeing with her cousin. 

"Be lonely…?" Aang asked, his eyes showing his surprise at the idea. He knew he'd be alone, however never thought about being lonely. After all, he would be with Appa and Momo.

Silence drifted through the room. Suddenly, Sokka's voice cut through the tense silence he apparently wasn't aware of. "Nah!" Sokka laughed as he swallowed his food. He looked over at his niece confidently. "Aang won't get lonely!"

"He won't?" Ai Li Zhen asked, confused. She was sure that the Avatar would. After all, when her cousin left, she got lonely. Her parents were still with her, as well, but she still missed her cousin and playmate.

"I won't?" Aang asked, equally confused.

"Of course not!" Sokka assured him. He grinned. "You spent a hundred years by yourself with Appa, remember?" Beside him, Suki raised her hand and rubbed her forehead, tiredly.

"Umm…Sokka, are you forgetting that during that period of time, Aang was basically asleep?" Katara reminded her brother. Sokka paused for a moment; his spoon still in his mouth.

Slowly, he pulled the spoon out and nodded. "Oh yeah…"

At the head of the table, Zuko rolled his eyes. "Idiot…" he mumbled under his breath. He neatly placed some rice into his mouth and chewed it thoughtfully before looking at Aang. "My daughter brings up a good point. You haven't traveled by yourself since Katara broke your ice berg. This will be a change for you."

"Yeah," Aang nodded, agreeing with him. "But Toph needs to talk to her parents, and that's more important than traveling with me."

Toph frowned and slammed her chopsticks on the table. Everyone turned to look at the blind bender as she turned to Aang's direction. An accusing finger was pointed at him as she frowned. "You keep talking like I'll be gone forever! I told you, it's only until I get this whole marriage thing straightened out with them!"

"But we don't know how long that'll be," Aang answered meekly. "And it sounds like your parents really want you to get married." He added quietly.

Toph snorted and pushed her chair back. "Toph-" Katara began as she began to move her chair back as well.

"I'm done," Toph stated, agitated. She stood up and turned around. She slid her foot across the ground, moving the heavy chair back in place before she headed for the door. "Thanks for the food."

"Toph!" Katara called out. She stood up from her chair only to watch Toph stomp out of the dining room. The waterbender closed her eyes and released a heavy breath.

"I'm sorry…" a quiet voice said from the table. All eyes returned to the bald monk. Aang looked down at his bowl, and silently placed his spoon against the side as he released a deep breath. "I didn't mean to get her angry."

"She's not angry," Katara told him softly. "She's just…tired."

"You don't have to cover for her, Katara," Aang said softly. His eyes narrowed at his food. "I've traveled with her long enough to know when she's angry." He pushed his chair back and Katara's eyes widened.

"Aang, wait-" she said as she reached out.

"Its fine," Aang assured her without looking back up. He stepped around his chair and pushed the chair back under the table. "I'm just going for a walk," He told them as he headed for the doors. "I won't bother her."

A pained look crossed Katara's face as Aang slipped out the door; his head downcast as he turned in the opposite direction of where Toph had gone. "Sit down," Zuko's voice was quiet as Katara turned her head to look at him worriedly. He let out a heavy sigh. "He'll be fine. They'll both be fine." he assured her softly.

Silently, the young Fire Lady sat back down in her chair, and looked down at her plate of food. Her appetite had disappeared.

"Is it my fault?" Katara lifted her head and looked across the table at her daughter. A forlorn look crossed Ai Li Zhen's face as she gripped her spoon tightly. Her eyes were glistening with tears as her lower lip came out in a slight pout. Katara's face softened as she shook her head.

"No, honey," Katara assured her softly. "It's no one's fault."

* * *

The garden was peaceful and quiet. Only the chirping of small, nocturnal insects and the splashing of one of the many pairs of turtle ducks at the palace sounded in the garden nestled within the maze of palace buildings and halls. Every few steps, there was a stone lantern resting on one side of the path; illuminating the walk way on that moonless night. 

Aang silently walked through one of the stone lined pathways that cut around the greenery, and around the main pool of Katara's garden. His head was lowered and his movements much slower than usual. On his wanderings around the palace, the servants had merely stepped aside, and bowed their heads respectfully.

Usually, he would've smiled amiably and perhaps start up a conversation or two, however he was currently lost in thought. His mind was pre-occupied with one thing; Toph leaving him.

Her words echoed in his mind over and over; telling him that it would only be for a few months, at the most. However, Zuko's words also haunted him. The Fire Lord made a good point; ever since Katara broke his iceberg with her angry, uncontrolled waterbending, Aang had rarely been alone.

He was almost always with Katara and Sokka. Then he was with Katara, Sokka, and Toph. And then he was with everyone. He always had someone to talk to, to joke around with, and to share his adventures with. And while he loved Appa and Momo, they couldn't take the place of human companionship and conversation.

Aang walked up some stairs and back into one of the numerous halls of the palace. He stood in his spot and looked back at the garden behind him. There was a time when he stood before the Water Tribe siblings as they decided they would split up after the war. However, unlike when they had split up previous to the war, there was a chance that they would not join him again.

Sure, Sokka had assured him that their adventures had yet to end, and that they'd continue traveling together once things were more stable, but then Katara fell in love with Zuko; Sokka got engaged; and…it just wasn't the same.

Throughout all that time, when his oldest friends were slowly leaving him, he still had Toph. Toph was his age. Toph didn't claim any ties and wanted freedom. Toph never seemed to want anything more. Aang closed his eyes. Did he really think that Toph would stay with him forever?

He turned around and walked down the hall. His eyes squinted in the dim light of the corridors as he released a heavy breath. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that one day, Toph would leave him, too. There would be a day when she would get tired of flying around and want to settle down.

Aang also knew about her parents. She had been hiding them from him for years, and he knew why. She didn't want to worry him or have him pressure her into going home. What she didn't know was that every three or four letters from her parents, one would come to him. They would ask him to try to talk her into coming home. They weren't demanding it; that would be disrespectful to the Avatar. They were merely asking if he could steer Toph their way.

After each letter, he left compelled to at least try to urge her to go home and visit. Perhaps even just write a letter back, but Aang never told her for the same reason she never told him; he didn't want her to worry. He didn't want her to think he didn't want her with him anymore, because he did.

He loved traveling with her. She was his ally, his companion, and his friend. Aang closed his eyes as his heart clenched in his chest. She was so much to him. Whenever he returned to their inn or to the house where they were staying, he always had a feeling that he was returning to something _good_. Something familiar and comforting.

What would he do the next time he returned to his inn and found nothing but an empty room?

The thought dug into him. He raised his hands over his stomach; as if a gaping hole had just appeared in his middle. Without Toph, there would be no more late night chats before they went to sleep. There wouldn't be anyone to set him straight when he was wavering in his decisions. There wouldn't be the comfort that a familiar face provided.

_Ai Li Zhen is right…_ he thought to himself as he looked up into the night sky. _I am going to be lonely._ He found himself standing on the top of some steps that lead down into the courtyard just before the stables where Appa was being kept. Aang let out another heavy breath, and hopped off the top step.

He silently acknowledged the lone guard in the court yard with a nod of his head before heading towards the stables. Quietly, he wandered over to the smaller side entrance and slipped through the door.

"Who's there?" a sharp voice cut through the dark of the stables. Aang's head snapped up at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Toph?" What was she doing in the stables?

"Twinkle Toes?" The voice was coming from the large stall where Appa was laying; lazily chewing some hay. As Aang's eyes adjusted, he could make out the shape of his human traveling companion lying across Appa's massive back, just beneath the open sky light in the ceiling above them.

She sounded surprised. Aang fidgeted where he stood by the door. He hadn't expected her to be there. "What…what are you doing here?"

He looked up hesitantly. Toph was still lying on Appa's bare back, her arms curled behind her head as she chewed on a piece of hay. She seemed to shrug. "I'm going to miss this." She stated simply.

Aang lowered his head. "I'm sorry about earlier," He began quietly. Toph snorted and moved the piece of hay from one side of her mouth to the other. Aang waited for her reply, but it never came. His head rose and looked back up at her. She didn't seem to have moved. "Are you mad at me?"

A few more moments of silence passed. "Yeah," Toph finally told him. "The way you were talking, you made it seem like I'd never come back."

"Six months is a long time," Aang said as he walked forward. "A lot can happen." It wouldn't be the first time that so many things happened to him in less than a year. From being reawakened to saving the world; it only took a few months. Things had changed drastically in just a few months, and he didn't know what else would change in the passing of another few.

"It's still not forever." Toph reminded him.

Aang walked into the stall and gently patted Appa's head. He slowly rounded the sky bison, his eyes looking anywhere but at Toph. "We're going to miss you."

His voice was quiet and Toph almost didn't hear him. For a moment, Aang thought she didn't. Silently, she raised her hand, and pulled the piece of hay from her mouth. She paused for a moment; the piece of hay twirling between her fingers.

"There's room for one more up here," Toph said as she tossed the hay over Appa's side. "Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to come up?"

A wide smile appeared on his face as he airbended himself up. He took his seat next to Toph, and carefully lay down beside her. One arm rested on his stomach while the other cradled his head. He turned his head, and looked over at her. A small smile was on her pink lips as her eyes rested closed.

The starlight illuminated her smile as she seemed to lay there and relish the moment. A warm feeling filled Aang; the same one he had whenever they returned from a particularly draining meeting, and Toph would put his mind at ease with a few well placed remarks. He turned his head back to face the sky light above them. He'd definitely miss moments like this.

"Toph-" he began.

"If you get all mushy on me, I'm going to shove you off, got it?" Her voice was sharp and Aang grimaced slightly.

_Same old Toph._ Aang smiled widely. "Got it."

Soft trilling was heard as Momo climbed atop Appa's head, and jumped on to his backside. He squeezed between the two teenagers, and nestled himself in a small ball between them. Aang's hand reached down and patted Momo's head, gently. He felt the small breeze caused by Toph's hand as she stroked Momo's back at the same time.

Aang closed his eyes and smiled to himself. He would miss moments like this, but for now, he wouldn't let one pass him by.

* * *

"So you're really going?" Katara asked as Toph handed the messenger a letter addressed to her parents. 

"Yep," the younger woman said as she gave a nod of her head, and dismissed the messenger. "We're going to go back to the Earth Kingdom after Ai Li's celebration, but we're going to stop by Bumi's first."

Katara nodded understandingly. "That's nice. You can rest before you visit your parents."

"Not only that," Toph said proudly as they walked back into the palace. "But he's the King of Messing with People. I thought I could ask him for help on this whole thing."

Katara cringed at the idea. Visions of the two laughing insanely beside each other made her shiver. "I…see…"

"Don't worry, Katara," Toph assured her. "I'll be okay. Really. My plan will work."

"I hope you're right," Katara sighed heavily. She glanced over at Toph. The earthbender was now taller than her, and Katara shook her head. It seemed like only a summer ago that Aang had first fought the Blind Bandit. The Fire Lady looked ahead of them casually. "Did you talk to Aang?"

"We've worked out an arrangement," Toph replied. "We'll keep in touch and I'll keep him updated on my status with my parents."

"I'm sure he'll be there in a moment's notice if you need him," Katara nodded. "But if your parents accept your proposal, I doubt you're going to end up getting married," Katara chuckled. "You're the best earthbender I know."

"I know," Toph grinned smugly. "Now, you see the genius of my plan."

"Right…" Katara smiled. "So what are you going to do the rest of the day, before the celebration tonight?"

"Oh, yeah, about that," Toph stopped in her tracks. "I was wondering if we can use the mongoose dragons again."

"Again?" Katara asked. "What for?" she asked, suspiciously.

"We sort of got carried away making an obstacle course for them the other day. I don't want your husband blowing his top again just because I bended some-"

"_You!_" A loud, booming voice, dripping with frustration echoed through the hall as Katara winced.

"Never mind," Toph crossed her arms over her chest. "Looks like he already found out."

Sighing tiredly, Katara turned around, and watched as Zuko, dressed in his armor from his early morning venture outside the palace, stomped down the corridor; his eyes narrowed, and his lips twisted into a snarl. "Zuko," Katara frowned as she stood between him and Toph. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" Zuko snarled. "_Not that bad!?_ Have you see it, Katara? It's like a construction site gone horribly wrong! Rocks are jutting out everywhere; there is a trench – a _trench_, Katara, right down the center!"

"It's just a meadow, relax. I can fix it." Toph rolled her eyes. Why Katara married such a drama king, she'd never understand.

"You better fix it!" Zuko growled.

"Okay, okay…" Katara placed her hands on his broad shoulders and gently pushed him back. "I'm sure Aang and Toph can fix it before they leave. If not, you at least have a new training course for mongoose dragons."

Gold eyes shifted from the blind bender to the blue clad Fire Lady. "I know they're your friends, but-"

"They are _our_ friends, Zuko," Katara reminded him. He opened his mouth, and Katara raised her hand. She gently stroked the side of his face and smiled intently. "I forgot how attractive you look in your armor."

Behind her, Toph rolled her eyes once more. However, she did feel Zuko's anger faltering. "Really?" he asked quietly. He straightened up; attempting to look more composed as Katara nodded.

"You look so proud and strong. No wonder Ai Li Zhen wants to be just like her daddy." Katara beamed.

Toph raised an eyebrow. Sugar Queen was more manipulative than she thought. Silently, Toph gave Katara more credit. She could feel all of Zuko's pulsating anger disappearing at the mention of his beloved daughter. "Of course she wants to be like me," he snorted proudly. "I'm the Fire Lord."

"Speaking of the Princess, aren't you going to watch her practice? Iroh is supposed to pick her up for her lessons in a few minutes." Katara reminded him.

Zuko nodded, not wanting to pass up a chance to watch his daughter's progress. "Where is she?"

"She's in the eastern court yard with my brother and Kyoshi. He said he'd watch them while Suki is resting." The blue eyed woman pointed down the hall, and Zuko nodded.

"I'll go see if she's still there, then," Zuko nodded. He looked over Katara's shoulder and frowned. "And I expect my property to be returned to its original state before you leave." He hissed as threateningly as he could.

"Sure thing," Toph told him as he turned and walked down the hall. After seeing him falter at a few choice words from Katara, she was hardly worried. When he was far enough, Toph's arm shot out and grabbed Katara's sleeve. "Promise me that you'll never do another 'I forgot how handsome you looked' act in my presence again."

Katara chuckled and pried Toph's hand off of her sleeve. "It calmed him down, didn't it?" she blushed slightly and looked down the direction her husband had headed down. "And he does look good in armor…"

"Save it for the bedroom, Sugar Queen." Toph snorted. Katara laughed. The two walked down the corridor, following Zuko's footsteps until they found him standing at the edge of the eastern court yard.

Katara raised an eyebrow at her husband as she saw him standing behind the railing; his eyebrows furrowed as he stared out into the courtyard. "What's wrong?" Amused chuckling alerted the two women that Iroh was there as well. At the bottom of the steps, Iroh pointed out into the garden.

"Well, Fire Lord Zuko," Iroh beamed as he pointed at his grandniece. "This, if anything, proves she's your daughter."

Katara followed Iroh's hand, and let out an indignant snort. Standing before her captured Uncle Sokka, Ai Li Zhen crossed her arms, and narrowed her eyes. She was attempting to look as menacing as her father...and failing.

"I'm going to ask you again, Uncle," the three and a half year old said as she circled the man tied to a newly transferred sapling in the center of the court yard. "Where is Kyoshi?"

"And I'm going to ask you again," Sokka repeated. "How did you tie me up?" He looked confused, and Katara raised her hand and rubbed her forehead.

Ai Li Zhen released a deep breath. She crouched down and picked up Sokka's boomerang. "Maybe can make an ex…ex…" She narrowed her eyes as she tripped over the word, and furrowed her eyebrows. "A trade!" she finished. She gave a satisfied nod of her head at her choice of words.

"What? How did you get that!?" Sokka gasped in horror. His hands wiggled at his sides, and he realized that his niece had someone how relieved him of his weapon.

"Tell me where my cousin is hiding!" Ai Li Zhen repeated, her lisp making her sound more adorable than threatening. From the walk way, Katara let out a groan.

"Princess Ai Li Zhen," Iroh called out. The princess turned around. Upon the sight of Iroh, her 'menacing' scowl was gone and replaced with a beaming smile. "It is time for your lessons."

"Yay!" A second later, the boomerang was launched behind her as she ran off excitedly. Sokka whimpered helplessly as he watched his favorite weapon fly into the bushes…where it got caught, and, subsequently, did not come back. Ai Li Zhen looked over her shoulder. "I'll see you later, Uncle Sokka! Tell Kyoshi that I have to go practice now!"

She waved cheerfully at her Uncle before racing up the steps. She raised her arms as she reached her father, and Zuko immediately bent down and picked her up. "Excellent job, princess. How did you capture your Uncle?" he beamed proudly as he ruffled her hair.

"I waited, and then jumped out at him!" She smiled widely. "I even tied him to the tree, like in the stories mommy told me!"

As the three firebenders disappeared around the corner, Sokka caught the sight of his sister. "Katara! Katara!" he called out desperately as he struggled against the rope his niece had run circles around him.

"I better go down and help him," Katara sighed. "Are you going to look for Aang? He said he'd be in airbending in my garden."

"I'll just walk around." Toph opted.

As Katara walked down the steps, she looked over her shoulder. "Don't go too far, I want you to fix the meadow before lunch!"

"Yeah, yeah! Don't worry." Toph waved her hand dismissingly behind her as she wandered back up the hall.

Katara stopped in front of her brother and raised an eyebrow. "Care to tell me how my three year-old managed to tie you to a baby cherry tree?"

"All I know is that I was walking along innocently, when she somehow turned into Zuko. The next thing I know, I'm sitting here with a rope around me," Sokka stated blandly. Then, he began kicking and wiggling in the ropes. "Now, will you_ please_ help me out? My boomerang is stuck in a tree!"

* * *

In the background, he could hear the steady trickling of water from one of the stone fountains at the far end of the garden. It flowed down a small stream and into a rock lined koi pond to the side of the main pool. 

Aang kept his eyes closed as he stood on a pillar of ice. Slowly, he stepped back; waterbending another ice pillar up for him to place his foot on he began to make slow, circular steps. His hands moved in front of him, turning the air around his body into wind.

That was how Toph found him. While she hadn't planned it, she had somehow ended up in Katara's garden; at the same spot where Zuko had been the night she stumbled there. From the sound of water coming from the pool, she deduced that someone was waterbending. Since Katara was probably still helping Sokka come to terms with his capture by his niece, it was probably Aang.

For a moment, she stood there and closed her eyes. Her hands reached out and held on to the railing as she leaned forward. She could feel the wind against her face. It was different from the breezes that swept through the palace. Aang must've been bending two elements at once. Suddenly, the bended gusts stopped.

"Toph?" his voice called out, sounding curious. The black haired earthbender jerked her head back from where she was standing. Her hands pulled back from the railing as she stood up straight. Aang saw her. "Toph! Have you seen Katara's garden, yet?"

Sighing tiredly, Toph headed down the steps, and walked on to the path. "Yeah. Zuko gave it to her."

"I know! Look, he even got her a fountain and a pond. It has koi! Want to feel it?" Aang asked enthusiastically.

"Nah," Toph shrugged. She stopped at the edge of the pool and sat down on the grass beside it. "I'm fine here. Don't let me stop you from practicing." She told him as she reached back and lay down.

Aang tilted his head curiously from where he stood, still perched on top of a pillar of ice. "Okay." he agreed. He nodded his head, and slipped back into a defensive fighting position to begin his practice once more.

On the lawn, Toph closed her eyes and allowed the cool breeze, and the sounds of water surround her. After years with traveling with the last airbender, she had grown accustomed to his practices and his style. Airbending and earthbending were exact opposites. Despite that, she still found something comforting about the feel of a breeze through her hair.

As Aang practiced the basic movements before her, she could make out the change in air pressure and current against her skin. Being blind, it didn't take her long to focus her senses on touch. A slow, smooth breeze meant Aang was turning his body. The faster the wind; the more movements he was using. Depending on which part of her body she felt the air, he was either going to jump or keep his feet on the ground.

Even without her feet planted on the ground, she knew how he was moving. She could see his well practiced movements in her mind. They were familiar. So familiar, she sometimes felt that she could do them, too. A small smirk tugged at her lips, and she sat up.

"Hey, Twinkle Toes!" Toph called out as she sat. Her eyes stared blankly at ground as a wide smile graced her lips. "You got a moment!?"

The pillar of ice was bended down and merged back into the pool as water. Aang jumped down from the water, and landed on the edge of the pool. "Yep! What is it?" He asked as he crouched down beside Toph.

"I feel like sparing," she said as she held her hand up. Aang took it, and gently pulled her up. As she pulled her hand back, she brushed off her clothes and looked in his direction. "Think you're up for a challenge?"

Aang laughed and nodded. "I think I can beat you this time."

Toph snorted. "By just using earthbending? Go ahead and try, Twinkle Toes!" She said as she pointed at him. She shifted into a fighting stance. "Bring it on!"

"No!" a horrified voice shouted from the walk way behind them. Aang looked up from where he had jumped back in preparation for the sparing. Katara was rushing down the steps, waving in her hands in the air. "Don't you two _dare_ earthbend in my garden! Do you know how long it took Zuko to get this thing built!?"

"But, Katara-" Aang began, only to have Katara silence him with a frown.

"Don't 'but, Katara' me," she said sternly as she stood between the two of them. "This isn't like the meadow, where you can just earth bend everything back to the way it was! And speaking of meadows, that's why I came to find you two."

Aang cringed. "Did Zuko find out?"

"Find out? He practically breathing fire," Toph grumbled as she lowered her arms. "He said we have to put it back to the way we found it before we leave."

"Right," Katara nodded. "And there are two mongoose dragons waiting at the main courtyard to take us back to the meadow."

"Us?" Toph asked. "You're coming, too?"

"Someone has to make sure you two stay on track," Katara told them. She narrowed her eyes, and put her hand son her hips. "Any complaints?"

The two teenaged benders lowered their heads and sighed. "No…"

"Good…now, let's get going! We need to get back by lunch."

* * *

"Grandpa!" Two small figures latched themselves on to Hakoda as he walked through the doors. He laughed as he nearly stumbled back, and the reached down to pick up the two girls. 

"Ai Li, look how big you're getting!" he chuckled as he leaned down, and kissed the top of his granddaughter's head as she giggled. He looked over at Kyoshi and raised an eyebrow. "And didn't I just see you two weeks ago?" Kyoshi beamed him a toothy smile.

"Yes, but I still missed you, grandpa." She stated.

"Well, I'm honored." Hakoda chuckled. The girls wiggled out of his grasp and attacked the next victim of their affections.

"Gran-Gran!"

"Oh, my…" the old woman chuckled as the girls grabbed on to her thick, blue clothes.

"I can't help but feel disappointed…" Pakku sighed regretfully as he looked down at the energetic young firebender who was hugging her great grandmother. "She would've made an excellent waterbender with a mother like hers."

"Don't feel bad!" Iroh chuckled as he patted the other old man on the back cheerfully. "It's not like she'll be the last."

"Oh?" Pakku asked as he raised an eyebrow; obviously interested. Iroh nodded and leaned in conspiringly.

"I have a tip from a very reliable source that Ai Li Zhen _won't _be an only child." Iroh whispered.

Pakku raised his eyebrow, suspiciously. "How reliable is your source?"

"Well," Iroh chuckled as he patted his belly. "Let's just say that she told Katara that she'd marry a powerful bender…"

"Interesting…" Pakku mused as he stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Keep me updated."

Zuko looked around the decorated courtyard as he stood in one of the walkways at the top of the stairs. The guests were slowly trickling in. Food had been prepared and he could make out his brother-in-law already stuffing himself. Beside him, Suki was eating at a more moderate pace, although her plate was filled. She was eating for two.

Circus entertainers were once again set up in one corner. He found that his daughter liked watching the acrobats, and enjoyed the exotic animals; especially the 'bear'. Everything seemed to be going well. He had already received many congratulations from nobles for providing strong firebender progeny. He stroked the small beard that was growing on his chin thoughtfully.

_She'll make an excellent heir… _

"There you are," Katara's voice called from the top of the stairs beside him. He turned his head and smiled softly as she approached him with extended arms; her body wrapped in traditional Fire Nation red. "Gran-Gran, Master Pakku, and dad arrived."

He nodded as she reached him and gathered his hands in her. She pulled him forward, and he followed behind silently. "Do you think she likes the party?"

Katara didn't answer right away. She looked over her shoulder and smiled weakly. "I'm sure she's happy that her grandparents came."

Zuko frowned. "That means no."

"Well…this isn't exactly the kind of party for children. Everyone is so…" she mulled over her thoughts. "Old."

"Old?" he snorted indignantly.

"I just think that she should be able to have more fun at a party in her honor. Instead, she has to stay here and greet all those old nobles and dignitaries. And I just know someone is going to ask her fire bend instead of run off with Kyoshi." Katara sighed.

"It'll give her a good experience. She'll learn how to deal with it quickly at this age, and when she gets older-"

"She'll remember how _boring_ her father's parties were…" Katara mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

From their seats at one of the tables, Aang and Toph were popping hand held snacks into their mouths. "You know, for a kid's party, this is kind of boring." Toph mumbled as she reached into a dish with fire flakes.

"It's not exactly a kid's party," Aang said as he tossed a berry into his awaiting mouth. "Zuko is throwing it for his daughter."

"Which makes it a kid's party," Toph asserted. "Look at this place…they're all filled with old people. Who ever heard of formal dancing at a kid's party, anyway?"

"Well…" Aang looked around the court yard. "At least there's a circus."

"With that freaky bear…thing?" Toph snorted. "If you ask me, this party is boring."

Aang let out a heavy sigh and nodded. He slumped forward and twisted another berry from its bunch. "I know…but we can't just take the kids and leave," He sat up straight in his chair. His eyes darted across the table and he mentally groaned. Toph had that smirk on her face again. "Toph…we can't."

"Who says we can't?" Toph beamed. "I bet Iroh and Sokka won't care as long as we're watching them."

Aang bit his lower lip. He envisioned an enraged mother coming after them when she discovered her daughter had disappeared. Not to mention the infuriated Fire Lord with her.

"Miss Toph!" A voice piped. Toph felt someone's small hands tugging on her sleeve. "Mommy says you look bored!"

Toph snorted. "Your mom is right." Aang followed Ai Li Zhen's pointed hand. Katara was standing beside Zuko and glanced over. She looked back at her husband as he spoke to some dignitary before looking back at them. She gave a nod of her head as she held a finger to her lips.

Aang's eyes widened. "Really!?" he gasped. Katara nodded in the distance. Zuko turned around, wondering who was shouting, before Katara smiled at him and directed his attention back to the dignitaries, before he could figure out what was going on.

"Avatar," another voice said behind him. He turned around and saw Mai standing there. "The Fire Lady has a carriage by the stables, where your bison is being kept. She asks that you have the girls back before the fireworks end."

"That gives us an hour to get back from when they start, right?" Aang asked. Mai nodded. "Toph!" He whirled around excitedly, and saw Toph running up the stairs with the two girls holding her hands.

"I'm already gone!" she shouted. Beaming, Aang jumped up and ran after them.

Several giggle filled minutes later; they were riding into town on a komodo rhino drawn carriage. Ai Li Zhen and Kyoshi were peering out the windows excitedly, and pointing at the decorations. As soon as the doors opened to one of the plazas, the duo ran out. Their eyes scanned the crowds as they took in the sights and smells of the city during a celebration.

Suddenly, Ai Li Zhen's eyes zeroed in on a puppet theater. "There!" she grabbed her cousin's hands and dragged her forward.

"Hey, wait!" Aang called out in vain. He felt a warm hand grasp his, and jerk him forward. He up and saw Toph rushing ahead; her hand clasping his tightly.

"What are you waiting for?" Toph said as she dragged him forward. She tilted her head towards him and smiled. "Let's party!"

* * *

They were scheduled to leave after breakfast, but as Aang nestled into his bed, he wondered if it were possible to post pone their leave. The night before, he and Toph barely made it back to the palace before the fireworks ended. He found out from Katara that Zuko had spent the majority of the night looking for his daughter. 

The Fire Lord was not pleased to discover that his precious princess had left the celebration, which he had planned, for a romp outside the palace. Katara assured him that as long as Ai Li Zhen was safe, and had fun, it was a successful celebration. Still, the disappointed look on her father's face caused Ai Li Zhen to apologize and assure him that she did enjoy his party. Even if she wasn't there the whole time.

After the celebration had ended, and Aang finished speaking to all the dignitaries and nobles that sought him out, he and Toph had sat around in his room eating the food they had smuggled in from town. Momo had gotten his fill early on, and collapsed at the foot of Aang's bed, his stomach bulging.

Aang and Toph had stayed up the whole night, recounting their little trip through the city. From Ai Li Zhen being asked to dance by a little boy, only to have Kyoshi drag her cousin away, proclaiming he wasn't good enough for her cousin; to the moment where people surrounded Aang to 'meet' the Avatar.

Over all, it had been a great night. The perfect way to end a large celebration. If only he hadn't stayed up so late…

Suddenly, heavy thuds echoed on his door and Aang sat up straight. His eyes squinted as he scanned the room. Momo chirped, and then promptly rolled over to continue sleeping. The knocking continued, and Aang opened his mouth.

"Come in!" he yawned as he reached back and scratched the back of his head. The door opened, and Sokka marched in.

For a moment, Aang did a double take. Sokka was up? Before him? The older man saw the confused expression on the Avatar's face and sighed. "No, you didn't sleep in. Suki woke me up. Then they sent me to wake you up."

"Oh…" Aang nodded. He stretched his arms over his head. "Thanks, Sokka."

"No, no, thank you," Sokka beamed. "Thanks to you, I had the pleasure of watching Zuko run around like an artic hen with its head cut off last night, looking for Ai Li."

Aang grinned. "Yeah, but he sure was mad when we told him what happened."

"Nah, he'll get over it," Sokka assured him. "So you and Toph are leaving today, huh?"

"Yep," Aang said as he pushed off his blankets and hopped off the bed. "We should be arriving in Omashu in a few days. When are you guys leaving?"

"At the end of the week," Sokka told him. He tilted his head to the side. "So…are you going to be okay with Toph leaving?"

"Well, like she said," Aang said as he tugged his shirt over his head. "It's not like its forever."

"Just a few months, I know," Sokka said as he raised his hands and nodded. "But it's still a few months. You'll still miss her. I know a few months away from Suki made me miss her."

Aang paused in the middle of putting on one of his boots. "What?" he gasped as he nearly dropped his boot.

"Of course, I started to miss her when she said she was going back to Kyoshi," Sokka mused, completely ignoring Aang's confused face. "And let's not forget what happened to Zuko when my sister left him…"

"Wait a minute, Sokka!" Aang put his foot back down, and looked at his old friend. "Why are you telling me this?"

The Water Tribe Warrior gave the last airbender a curious look. "Well…I mean…" he trailed off. "She…means…a lot to you, right?" he asked weakly. Aang nodded. "Then you'll miss her." Sokka asserted.

"I don't think it's the same kind of 'miss' as with you and Zuko."

Sokka made a face. "Please don't put it like that. It sounds wrong."

Aang sighed. "I don't think I'll miss Toph like you and Zuko missed Suki and Katara."

"I don't know Aang," Sokka mused as he rubbed his chin. "Katara and Suki were talking about how dependant you've become on Toph being there. They're worried."

"About what?" Aang asked. "I'm eighteen years old, Sokka. I can be out on my own. I am the Avatar."

"This isn't exactly the kind of thing you can fight with bending, Aang," Sokka pointed out seriously. He paused and sighed. "I'm just saying…be prepared. You'll know when it hits you," Aang gave Sokka a strange look, and the blue eyed man patted him on the back. "Well, I better get down for breakfast. See you there, buddy!"

Without another word, Sokka marched out the doors and closed them behind him. Aang raised an eyebrow. "Be prepared for what?"

* * *

"All right!" Aang said as he jumped down from the massive bison's back. "Everything should be packed. We have enough supplies to last us until we reach Omashu." He clapped his hands together to dust them off and looked at the group that surrounded them. 

"This is it!" Toph said as she stood before them, beside Aang. "See you guys in a few months!"

"Toph," Katara began as she stepped forward. "If you need anything-"

"Stop right there, Sugar Queen!" Toph said as she held her hand up to stop Katara from continuing. "I'll be fine." Katara rolled her eyes and proceeded in hugging Toph anyway.

"I still don't think this plan of yours is going to work." Zuko stated as he crossed his arms.

Toph snorted as Katara let her go. She glared in the direction of Zuko. "I told you, it'll work," she asserted. "Care to put some money where your mouth is, Fire Lord?"

"Are you suggesting we make a bet out of this?" Zuko asked, uncrossing his arms.

"Zuko…" Katara frowned.

"Yeah, I'm suggesting we make a bet! Anyone can clearly see that my plan will work, and in six months, I won't have to marry!" Toph retorted.

"Um…Toph…" Aang said weakly.

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "You're on. Name your terms!"

Katara ran her hand down her face. "For the love of…"

"In six months, my parents won't be able to find anyone to marry me because no one can beat me!" Toph stated. "If I win, you have to shave your head!"

"Now, hold on a minute!" Katara snapped. She immediately squeezed herself between the two 'combatants'. "I'll have you know that his hair is _mine_! There is no way I'm going to run my fingers through scalp!"

Zuko went silent. He turned to his wife, a slightly sad look evident in his eyes. "I thought you said you liked my old prince's pony tail."

"But you still had hair," Katara reminded him. She looked at Toph. "If you win, I'll take over any Ambassador relations for you and Aang for a month. _And_ Zuko will pay for your travel expenses all that month while you two do whatever you want. Even if it involves komodo rhinos and the Fire Nation Summer Palace."

Behind them, Iroh grimaced at thought of the summer palace; demolished under the feet of stampeding komodo rhinos. Toph rubbed her chin. "Okay…and if he wins?"

"You shave _your_ head!" Zuko stated. Everyone made a strange face. Ai Li Zhen looked up at her father and wrinkled her nose.

"Daddy, that's silly."

"No one is shaving anything," Katara frowned as Zuko grumbled. She looked back at Toph. "If he wins, you two will not be allowed to ride any more Fire Nation animals on Fire Nation territory."

Aang let out a sharp gasp; as if the unmentionable had just been spoken. He reached out and tugged on Toph's sleeve. "I'm starting to think it's a bad idea-"

"You're on, pony tail!" Toph challenged.

Zuko wrinkled his nose. "Remember to invite us to your wedding. Ah!" Toph slid her foot across the floor just enough so that Zuko stumbled.

"Just get on Appa." Katara sighed heavily as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. She reached out, and firmly held on to Zuko's arm as the two other benders climbed atop the beast. Momo began waving from the saddle.

"Yip yip!" Appa's massive tail rose into the air, and they were lifted into the skies. The girls jumped up and down, waving energetically as Aang and Toph yelled from the saddle.

"Do you really think her plan won't work?" Katara asked Zuko quietly as she lowered her waving arm.

He narrowed his eyes. "Not the way she thinks it will."

* * *

It had taken them several days of flying to finally come to the sight of the old, earthbended city. Much of the iron bridges and other buildings the Fire Nation had wrapped around the city during their siege and conquest several years earlier had been removed. 

It now looked similar to how it had looked before the conquest. Aang sat atop Appa's head and carefully maneuvered him towards the front gates. They landed before the stone wall and were immediately allowed in. They were familiar faces in Omashu.

"Avatar! Miss Bei Fong!" a messenger ran forward and knelt down before them as they appeared on the other side of the gate. "Welcome back to Omashu!"

"Good to be back," Aang beamed. "Is Bumi expecting us?"

"His highness is awaiting you in his throne room," the messenger said. He reached into the satchel at his side. "And Miss Bei Fong, you have a message that was sent here in your wait."

He pulled out a scroll sealed by the familiar flying boar. "It's from your family."

Beside him, Toph instantly stiffened. She reached out her hand, and the messenger placed the scroll in her awaiting palm. Her fingers fumbled through the seal in her rush before spreading it open. She balanced it on one hand as her fingers ran across the embossed characters.

Aang waited beside her anxiously; his eyes fixed on her face for any sign of disappointment. A wide smile reached her lips. "They've accepted my terms!" she gasped as she clutched the scroll against her chest. "They've accepted my terms!"

Before Aang could say another word, he found himself crushed against the earthbender as she threw her arms around him triumphantly. His eyes widened as Toph repeated the words over and over.

However, instead of hearing them, he heard Sokka's voice instead.

_"This isn't exactly the kind of thing you can fight with bending, Aang …be prepared. You'll know when it hits you." _

Carefully, Aang's arms rose and wrapped themselves around his long time friend. Even as she stood there; hugging him as she yelled gleefully with the knowledge that her plan was working; he already began to miss her.

* * *

A.N. – I'm sorry; I've been so busy at work lately! My full rant on my profile. Once again, thanks to Nakuru for helping me getting over my writer's block! Much love! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Whisper into the Sky **

_Chapter Four _

By DamageCtrl

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.

* * *

"Well…I can't say I'm not surprised," Bumi said knowledgeably as he leaned back against his odd shaped chair at the head of the dinner table. "You have been away from home for quite some time, Toph. No doubt your parents want you home desperately enough to succumb to your conditions."

To his left, Toph snorted and shoved a spoonful of soup into her mouth. "That still doesn't explain the_ terms_ they came up with!" she scowled as she slammed her fist against the stone table.

Across from her, Aang quietly ate his meal. Just a few minutes earlier, Toph had been ecstatic; jumping up at her victory. Then she read the rest of her parents' letter. Her anger resulted in three mail chutes needing repair.

"It makes sense, don't you think?" Bumi replied. "They want you to come home, but they also want to see heirs. So, it makes sense that they would try to secure their wishes by adding their own terms to your plan."

Toph was still annoyed and clenched her spoon. Aang swallowed his food, and looked up hesitantly. "But it's not all bad, right? I mean…they're just a few terms to make the playing field more leveled."

Immediately a glare was sent in his direction. Toph's hand flew up and pointed at him accusingly. "Just whose side are you on, Twinkle Toes?" she demanded.

"Aang makes a good point," Bumi interjected. "Everyone knows that you're the Avatar's earth bending Master. Such a title can dissuade any potential suitors."

"Duh, Bumi," Toph snorted. "That was the point."

"In order for your plan to work, it needs to actually go through," Bumi stated. "If no one steps forward to fight you, your conditions are useless and then your parents will hand over everything to someone else."

A low grumble escaped the young woman's lips. She had forgotten about that. She narrowed her eyes, and silently stirred the food in her bow. "So what you're saying is I have to actually give them a chance."

"Yes," Bumi nodded. "And take into consideration the terms your parents sent along. They can't be that bad."

"They're limiting her to earth bending," Aang said as Momo skittered across the table and handed him a banana to eat. He began to peel the yellow fruit as he spoke. "No metal bending."

"Well, that is only fair," Bumi agreed as he looked back at Toph. "The fairer the fight, the more challenging it will be; meaning it will be a lot more fun!"

Toph lowered her spoon and mulled over the thought. It would be more fun… "Probably…"

"What other terms were given?" Bumi asked, looking back at Aang.

"A time limit," Aang said. "Toph has thirty minutes to knock them out, otherwise it's a draw."

"Can she push them out of the ring?" Bumi asked. Aang shook his head.

"That would be too easy for her to just bend them out of the ring," Aang said. "I think they discussed this with some of those Earth Rumble guys."

"Oh! I love Earth Rumble!" Bum gushed and clapped his hands together. "Nothing says entertainment more than rocks flying everywhere!"

"Can we get back on track here?" Toph frowned from her side of the table. "Aang's right; they probably went to talk with earth benders about ways to limit my tactics."

"Limit your_ known_ tactics," Bumi corrected her. "They, and you, should know by now that you are full of surprised."

"He's right," Aang agreed whole heartedly. "You're an amazing earth bender, Toph! Your style is way different from everyone else's."

Her eyes widened. "You're right, Twinkle Toes!" she grinned. "My style is different. And if they've been talking to other earth benders, it means they're going by what they _think_ I can do earth bending!"

"Exactly," Aang nodded. "So, you just have to surprise them."

Toph smirked. "That shouldn't be so hard. They're probably going to be a bunch of spoiled sons from other rich families, right?"

"Right," Aang agreed. "It'll be a breeze."

* * *

"Hmm…this is interesting…" From the head of their massive bed, Zuko flipped through a newspaper from Ba Sing Se. His Uncle had picked it up from one of the traders that supplied the palace with hybrid teas from the Earth Kingdom.

From behind a hanging screen, in one corner of the room, Katara's voice sounded. "What is it?"

"There is an ad in this week's Ba Sing Se Times that you might want to take a look at." Zuko said. He opened up the newspaper and skimmed the inside articles for the continuation of the one he was reading.

Katara slipped on her red and black silk robe, and stepped out from behind the screen. "What does it say?" she asked as she headed over to her vanity table. As she sat down on the soft seat, she reached for her brush.

"_Bei Fong heiress to earth bend her way into marriage_." Zuko said out loud. The sound of a metal brush clattered on to the table top as Katara whirled around.

"What?" Katara snapped. Her eyes narrowed. "Toph Bei Fong? _Our _Toph Bei Fong?"

"I didn't know there was more of her." Zuko shrugged coolly.

"Let me see that," Katara stood up and crossed the room. She kicked off her slippers as she reached the bed. Carelessly, Katara crawled towards the center of the bed; her eyes narrowed, and focused solely on the newspaper in her husband's hands. Zuko smirked appreciatively at the sight, and teasingly held the newspaper away. "Hey!"

"Kiss me first." He said smugly as he tapped his lips with his finger tip. The newspaper was dangling above his head, making Katara reach for it in vain.

"Zuko, come on! Stop fooling around and give me the newspaper!" Katara grumbled as she swiped at the object above her him. Her finger tips barely brushed its edge.

"It's a trade. You give me a kiss and I'll give you the paper." He stated coolly. Katara narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, we'll make a trade," Katara began. Zuko felt the corner of his eye twitch. She was using that tone she used when she was about to do something she thought was clever. "You give me the paper and I'll tell you a secret."

As if insulted, Zuko let out a scoff. "A secret? That's your trade?"

"Take it or leave it." Katara stated. "Either way, you won't get a kiss."

Curiosity gnawed at him. Slowly, he lowered the newspaper. When it was low enough, Katara reached out and grabbed it out of his hands. She quickly rolled over to her side of their bed, and flipped through the pages.

"You have the newspaper…now, tell me your secret." Zuko stated. Perhaps she bought him something? Or planned some sort of party or vacation for the both of them?

He looked over at his wife, only to find her curled up against the head board, her eyebrows furrowed as she read through the article intensely. "Bei Fong…marriage…requirements…set to earth bend…time limit…no metal bending…" Katara's eyes widened. "Oh my gods…her parents opened it up to any earth bending male ages 16 to their late twenties!" she gasped.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "That's a common age period to get married, Katara."

"Yeah, but do you know how many people will be lining up to try to marry Toph?" Katara gasped. "She thought she'd only have to deal with the sons of wealthy Earth Kingdom citizens…not an entire armada of earth benders!"

"I'm sure she can handle it," Zuko frowned. "She _is_ the Avatar's earth bending master," he reminded her. Zuko rolled over and rested his head against one of his hands. "Now are you going to tell me your secret or do I have to burn the newspaper to get it out of you?"

"Oh…right…" Katara nodded. She lowered the newspaper across her lap and looked down at her husband. "I was going to tell you earlier, when we were feeding the turtle ducks, but Ai Li had fallen asleep in your lap, and knowing you, you wouldn't exactly take this quietly."

She watched his eyebrows furrowed, and his lips tug down into a frown. "What is it." He demanded in a low voice. He braced himself for the worst.

Katara smiled widely. "I'm pregnant."

Across the hall, in the royal quarters, their three and a half year old startled awake. She blinked her large blue eyes tiredly, and looked around the dark room. "Hmm…" she mused as she settled back beneath her canopied bed. She pulled her favorite stuffed animal; a yellow shirt wearing, brown bear, against her as she closed her eyes. "That's funny, Bosco. I thought I heard daddy's voice."

* * *

"Yah!" The familiar sound of stone crumbling apart as it slammed into even stronger stone echoed through the earth bending ring within the Omashu palace. Aang brought his knees up to his chin, and wrapped his arms around them as he watched Toph work out her frustrations.

She stood alone in the empty ring, moving the earth around her as she attacked an imaginary opponent over and over. She had been there for hours. No one dared intrude. Even Aang resorted to simply sitting far in the bleachers in order to watch her.

Her black hair had been pulled back into its usual bun. Only after hours of bending, clumps of hair had fallen out. Her bare feet were covered with dirt. Small beads of sweat had collected her temples. Her usual green and pale yellow clothes were coated with dust. If she had known that Aang had been watching her since she arrived there after lunch, she didn't show it.

Her mind must've been stuck on the announcement that her parents had practically shouted to all of the Earth Kingdom; any earth bending male within a certain age was welcomed to try their hand in beating her, and marrying into one of the most prestigious families in the world.

Another boulder went flying into the wall.

That had been her parent's last term. Bumi acknowledged that it was a fairly wise choice on their part. The chances of someone beating Toph were increased if more people were given the opportunity. However, what really bothered Toph was that she had absolutely no say in how the "Toph Tournament", as Bumi had dubbed it, was going to commence.

All she knew where that there were an unknown number of men out there all after her family's fortune. A growl escaped her lips as she punched the air in front of her; sending slabs of earth churning before her. Were her parents insane?

"Ah! There you are!" Bumi's constantly cheerful voice echoed through the high ceiling of the indoor earth bending arena as he entered through one the side doors. As usual, his clothing had changed from the night before; from one fashion disaster to another. "I was wondering where you and Aang went."

"He's just been there the whole time," Toph mumbled as she lowered her arms. Aang sat up straight. He should've known that she knew he was there. "What is it?" she asked the elderly king.

"I was hoping to have a talk with you, earth bender to earth bender." he said warmly. Toph let out a heavy breath.

"You hear that, Twinkle Toes! No eaves dropping!" she shouted as she pointed in Aang's direction. Bumi cackled and shook his head.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd take a short walk with me. That way you can get out some energy while we talk," Bumi told her. Toph nodded. She began to head towards the nearest exit, and Bumi looked back, towards Aang's direction. "We'll see you at dinner, Aang!"

"Right," the young man nodded as he stood up. He watched as the two benders disappeared into the hall. "Dinner…"

"So what is you wanted to talk about?" Toph asked as she walked beside the old king.

"Actually, I thought you might want to have something to talk about," Bumi said. "You did just completely over turn my arena."

Toph cringed slightly. "I'm fine. I'm just a bit frustrated, that's all."

"A bit frustrated doesn't do justice to my arena," Bumi told her. "You seem more troubled. You know full well just how magnificent an earth bender you are. I don't see any reason why you should be worried about the announcement your parents made."

"It's not about the announcement. I can take them all at once with one hand tied behind my back." she asserted.

"I know," Bumi said. "I think what is bothering you is what the announcement signifies."

For just a brief second, Toph froze. Bumi narrowed one of his eyes, and nodded to himself.

"You're crazy, Bumi." Toph snorted.

"Sanity is over rated," Bumi replied wisely. They emerged into one of the long corridors of the palace and continued walking. "What is bothering you isn't the announcement or even the threat of marriage. What is really worrying you is the fear that this part of your life is coming to a close."

Toph clenched her hands at her sides, but continued to walk unperturbed. "What are you talking about?"

"Remember how you and Aang and the others used to come over and basically do whatever you want? Then Sokka got married and left, then Katara; leaving you with Aang. Now you're older, and what the marriage and announcement your parents made signifies is that you are now an adult and it is time you take on adult responsibilities."

"I have been taking on adult responsibilities!" Toph yelled. She whirled around and directed her blank gaze at the old king. "I've been traveling around the world doing peace keeping! I helped save the world! Isn't that responsible enough?"

"I don't think that's the kind of responsibility your parents are talking about," Bumi told her. "What all parents want…well, most of them anyway, are for their children to be safe and secure."

"I'm the most powerful earth bender in the world! Isn't that safe and secure?" Toph nearly shrieked, unable to comprehend Bumi's logic.

"What they think is safe and secure is different from what you think it is," he told her. "They want you home, where they know you will live safely and be provided for. Your parents are aging, and want to make sure that when they leave this world, you will be all right."

"I will be-"

"But to you, it must seem that all of this is coming too fast. You're not ready to settle down yet, but the mere fact that you have given in to your parents, to some extent, means you understand where they are coming from, despite what you say," Bumi told her. "And as you realize that, you start to wonder if it really is over. That you will have to leave your freedom and your friends."

Toph stood in her place. Her eyes were downcast as she took a deep breath. A moment of silence drifted between the two benders as Toph closed her eyes tightly. She released her breath. "It's like they're still trying to control me and make me do something I'm not ready to do. To make me go back there, and forget any of this every happened!"

Bumi nodded. They continued to walk silently until his voice stopped them once more. "Now do you understand why this entire marriage issue has been so trying for you, Toph?"

She didn't answer the question right away. Her eyes closed and she lowered her head. "I don't want to leave him yet," she said quietly. "We still have so much to do…"

"Aang has always represented freedom. Freedom was what being an Air Nomad was all about," Bumi cackled softly. "But, you have to understand, Toph that you will never really leave him. Nor will you lose your freedom. No matter where he goes, and no matter what you choose to do, the two of you will always be connected. Only you can limit yourself, Toph. You know that. Those phases of our lives are just an illusion; we live one long play which we just cut up into acts. Changes will happen, but it won't really end until the final curtain falls."

Toph turned her head away. "I still don't want to get married." She stated stubbornly.

Bumi cackled once more and ruffled her hair as he walked past her. "I'll leave you to think. Dinner will be served soon." Toph nodded and listened to the old bender as he disappeared down the hallway.

Silently, she began down another corridor, aimlessly wandering through the palace as she lost herself in thought. If she got married, her adventures were all over, but she would still be connected to Aang, as she would be to Katara, Sokka, and the others. It's not like they would stop being friends. They had gone through so much to have their friendship; their love; be diluted by mere distance and time.

But she would still miss the freedom.

She emerged through an open doorway, and stepped out into an open air balcony. If she could see, she would've been able to watch the glorious sunset over the mountains, beyond the city. Instead, she walked towards the railing, and leaned against it. Her eyes closed, and she relished the feeling of the fading rays of sun against her dirt caked face.

It wouldn't be the same seeing the sunset from behind the walls of her family's estate. Feeling the sun disappear behind a thick wall wasn't the same as feeling it disappear in the distant horizon. She let out a heavy sigh and rested her head against her arms. A soft breeze blew past her; ruffling the hems of her clothes.

"So…are you and Bumi done talking?" Aang asked lightly beside her. He perched himself on the railing just a few feet from where she was leaning, and glanced over.

She nodded her head. "Yeah…" she mumbled. Aang tilted his head to the side.

"Did he tell you about his idea?" Aang asked. Toph's eyebrows furrowed.

"What idea?" she asked suspiciously.

Aang blinked; having originally figured that was what Bumi had gone to talk to her about. He shrugged and smiled happily. "To throw a match."

* * *

Bumi lifted his jewel studded goblet to his lips as all around him, the palace began to shake. Guards gasped and struggled for their footing as servants struggled to regain their balance. Calmly, the old king sipped his drink, and let out a satisfied breath. "Looks like he told her."

"Bumi!" Toph's furious voice rang through the palace as Bumi glanced at the guards. He raised his hand to give them a dismissing wave as Toph emerged in the dining room, following closely behind by Aang. "Have you lost the last of your marbles!?" she shrieked.

"Uh, sire…" one of the guards began, not quite willing to leave their sovereign alone with the angry earth bending master.

"It's fine," Bumi assured him. He dismissed the servants, leaving only him, Aang, and Toph in the room. "So…" Bumi said as he smiled. "What do you think of my idea?" he asked, almost eagerly.

"I think it's _horrible_!" Toph yelled. "You want me to_ throw _a match?" Toph shouted as she stomped over. "I've _never _thrown a match in my entire life! And there is no way I'm going to start now!"

"Are you sure?" Bumi asked, raising one eyebrow as he looked at her. "It could be _very_ beneficial."

"No," Toph stated sternly. "There is absolutely no way I'm going to throw a match to some no body bender!"

"Oh, but it's not just_ any_ bender." Bumi told her. His eyes drifted over to the Avatar. Aang's eyes widened and he stumbled back a step.

"_Me?_" he nearly squeaked.

Toph's mouth nearly dropped. "You want me to _purposely_ lose to _Twinkle Toes_!?" she gasped, unsure whether to be shocked of confused. "I was right; you really have lost it!"

"Bumi, why would Toph lose to me?" Aang asked. "And on purpose?"

"Well, the public wouldn't technically know that she's losing to you," Bumi told them casually. "You see, with Toph's reputation-"

"One I earned and have no intention of destroying, by the way." Toph cut in. Bumi merely cackled.

"With her hard earned reputation, most benders would automatically believe they have no chance. If they believe that, then no one will come for Toph's hand in marriage." Bumi told them.

Aang raised an eyebrow. "And that's a problem because…?"

"Because if no one comes forward, then my plan falls through and my parents will hand everything over to some no body," Toph frowned. She turned her head back in Bumi's direction. "I still don't see how throwing a match will help."

"Or why no one will know it's me." Aang added, still confused.

"Toph, when was the last time you fought with earth bending. And I mean, really fought?" Bumi asked.

Toph shrugged. "The end of the war."

"And since then, you haven't really bended as much as you had once, am I correct?" the old king asked. Toph nodded. "This means that there is room for rumors."

"What kind of rumors?" Toph mumbled.

"That you're a bit rusty." Bumi told her.

"I am not rusty!" Toph shouted. Aang put his hand on her shoulder, and tried to calm her down. 

"I'm sure he has a reason for this," the Avatar told her. He looked back at Bumi, confused. "Right?"

"Right," Bumi nodded. "What you need is to get them to believe that Toph is beatable. Not weak; just beatable. It will give potential suitors hope. They will come to fight for Toph's hand in marriage, and then Toph will beat them all. Aang, you will masquerade as an earth bender. I will send word that at the end of the week Toph will do some practice rounds for the Toph Tournament."

"And people will come and see then the word will spread, and boom!" Toph said as her face lit up. "Rumors will fly and my plan goes through without a hitch!"

Bumi cackled. "Yes, literally. It's like a comeback story. In the beginning, you lose a fight, but in the end, you knock over all the competition; reasserting yourself as the greatest earth bender in the world. Impressive, isn't it?" Toph gave a subtle nod of her head. It would make for an excellent story. Bumi looked over at Aang. "What do you think?"

Aang burrowed his eyebrows and rubbed his chin for a moment. "Okay," he said with a nod. "If it'll help out, Toph..."

"That's the spirit, Twinkle Toes!" Toph beamed as she slapped his back whole heartedly. "I always knew we made a great team!"

Aang smiled and looped his arm around Toph's shoulder as she looped hers over his. "Yeah…a great team."

* * *

"What do you mean you want to go?" Suki arched an eyebrow as she lay back on the soft furs of their bed. "Sokka…"

At the foot of the bed, her husband was pacing as he rubbed his chin. He stopped and looked at her pleadingly. "Come on, Suki…it's the Earth Rumble of the century!!" he pleaded.

"Sokka, it's not a spectator sport. It's Toph fighting suitors to_ avoid_ marriage!" Suki stressed.

"Exactly!" Sokka insisted. "Think of the action!" he exclaimed energetically.

"Ugh…" Tiredly, the brown haired woman rubbed her forehead. Ever since word reached the, Sokka immediately believed that Toph's marriage tournament would lead to some of the greatest arena earth bending he'd ever see. As a result, he had been trying to talk Suki into going. "When are they?" she asked, resigned.

"I'm not asking to see the preliminary rounds," Sokka gushed as he rushed to her side and sat on the edge of the bed. "Those are just to weed out the losers, but the finals are supposed to be in six months. Can we go…please…?"

He gave Suki his most innocent, pleading look. The former Kyoshi warrior bit her lower lip. She let out a heavy breath and sighed. "Fine…we can go."

"Yes!" Sokka jumped up and threw his arms in the air. He quickly swept back down, and gathered his pregnant wife in his arms. "Suki, you are the best wife, ever!"

"Yeah, yeah…" she told him as he planted kisses along the side of her face. "Now…" she said as she gently pushed him away. "What did Katara say in her letter?"

"She'll be here in a week to help deliver the baby." Sokka told her. He smiled lovingly, and looked down at the protruding belly beneath the blanket that covered Suki. A warm hand gently stroked her stomach.

Suki couldn't help but smile fondly at him. He was such a good father. "Is she bringing Ai Li Zhen?"

Sokka nodded and then frowned. "Yes…"

She grinned. "She's bringing the Fire Lord, too, isn't she?" she told him. Sokka nodded and crossed his arms. "Well, I'm not surprised after the news."

Sokka turned back to Suki, and gave her a questioning look. "What news?"

"Didn't Gran-Gran tell you?" Suki asked with an innocent giggle. "Katara's pregnant again."

Across the hall of the ice house, Kyoshi sat up in bed, and clutched her worn stuffed tiger seal against her. "Wha…?" She looked around her room and then fell back into her bed. "That was weird, Frou Frou…" she murmured in a sleep filled daze as she snuggled against her seal. "I thought I heard dad screaming."

* * *

"Wow…" Aang said as he peeked out from one of the entrances to the arena. "It's packed…"

"Well, what did you expect?" Bumi cackled as he craned his neck to get a look at the crowds. Every single seat in the arena was filled with spectators. "We're talking the come back fight of the year!"

"That's still a lot of people…" Aang mumbled. He looked up at his old friend. "Are you sure no one will recognize me?"

Bumi looked down at the costume Aang was wearing. He had chosen it himself from wardrobe he had when he was Aang's physical age. In order to cover his head, he had been given a guard's hat to wear. His clothes were the green, edged with gold, and his feet and hands were covered by long sleeves and pant legs to cover the arrow tattoos.

In order to play the part of earth bender, Aang had to go barefoot. Otherwise, someone in the crowd might accuse of him not being a real earth bender and the entire charade would've been for not.

Bumi nodded. "Of course no one will recognize you!" he cackled as he slapped Aang's back. "I sewed the wig on to the hat myself. Just make sure to keep it on you at all times. No air bending…or any other bending except earth, got it?"

"Got it!" Aang nodded.

"Good," Bumi nodded. "Just do exactly what we rehearsed and everything will go fine. Remember who you are doing this for."

Aang nodded as he stretched out. "Right…I'm doing this for Toph."

"I'll see you when the match is over!" Bumi clapped his hands together and stamped one foot on the ground. A second later, he was being lifted up on a large block of stone. Aang turned back to the entrance.

Suddenly, the crowds began to yell. From where he stood, Aang could feel the vibrations of the audience above him as they cheered for the young woman who entered the arena. Across the flat plane of dirt, Toph strode out confidently. She lifted her hands and gave the audience a wave.

Aang could tell she was the favorite. He took a deep breath as he heard Bumi announce Toph's first opponent. "Fung!"

Fung was one of Bumi's personal guards; not that he needed it. Three earth benders, all guards of Bumi, were scheduled to fight Toph first. She couldn't lose the first match; that would make her look bad. She had insisted on a few 'real' battles first. Bumi had agreed, however it took some coaxing on his part to get select members of his guard to 'volunteer'.

They weren't blind. They saw the damage Toph Bei Fong was capable of. In the end, several paid vacations and raises bought three of the guards. All Aang had to do was wait until the third one fell, then it would be his turn. It didn't take long for Toph to defeat her opponents, despite the fact she had purposely gone easy on them.

"Winner! Toph Bei Fong!" The crowds cheered once more as guards rushed forward and dragged the third loser off the arena floor. Aang cringed as they ran past them.

"The next opponent is from the south!" the announcer shouted over the cheering audience. "Opponent number four – Dong!"

The air bender nearly tripped. "Dong?" Where had he gotten that name? The crowds outside began cheering, but much quieter than they had with Toph. As confidently as he could, Aang stepped out into the earth bending arena.

He swallowed nervously and headed out to the center of the ring. Across from him, Toph gave a subtle nod of her head; as if reminding him to follow what they had practiced.

"Let the exhibition game…begin!" The crowds cheered and Aang took a fighting stance in front of Toph. A gong sounded through the arena and Aang moved first.

Just as they had practiced the last few days before the 'exhibition', Aang stomped his feet on the ground and raised a boulder. With a spiraling kick, he hurled it towards Toph; only to have it blocked. Beneath him, he could feel the earth moving. Toph was going to raise the earth beneath him.

From his seat on his balcony overlooking the arena, Bumi narrowed his eyes and paid careful attention to the two benders. Their movements were smooth and well practiced. Occasional yells and grunts helped keep the fight realistic, but it was Aang and Toph being flung against raised slabs of stone that kept the audience enthralled.

Toph easily blocked every attack while Aang did his best to try to limit her movements. Years of watching her earth bend allowed him to recognize certain patterns in her bending movements. While she was creative in her uses of them, he knew what she liked to use most often and which were most affective and what.

She always waited for the attacker to do something, so she could read their movements and react. When she didn't want to fight and just wanted to get the job done, she settled on trapping people quickly, and then moving on. She did very little kicks and jumps; as she needed to keep her feet on the ground as much as possible.

When they were choreographing the fight several nights earlier, it had been Aang who suggested a move that would cause Toph to yield. The premise was simple, and was what caused Toph to lose to Aang the first time they fought. If she didn't know where he was, she couldn't fight him.

Several minutes had gone by. Both combatants were pausing, waiting for the other to attack. Dust lifted by the constantly moving earth around them filled the arena as the spectators looked on eagerly. The earlier fights had been nothing compared to the bending the two had just shown.

Toph began to show signs of weariness. Her stance was looser; her breathing a bit more shallow. Aang took a deep breath. All he had to do was earth bend some boulders into the air, then jump and use them as a walk way before sending them down against Toph, effectively trapping her, and forcing her to yield.

With an exaggerated stomp, he stepped forward and raised his arms. Large chunks of earth were raised from the ground; dropping pieces of loose soil on the arena floor as Aang bended them into an ascending ramp that led behind Toph. The audience gasped and waited.

Out of the seven chunks he had raised, Aang had jumped up and hopped across four them. He slammed the other three in different directions in an attempt to distract Toph. As she turned her head to the side, towards the direction of the last boulder he dropped, Aang raised his hands and shot them down.

The piece of earth slammed directly over Toph, causing dust and rock to fly into the air, and creating a cloud.

"A little heavy on the dust, Twinkle Toes...!" Toph hissed in a low voice as they used the cloud cover to adjust Toph into a submissive position.

Aang smiled weakly from the top of the mound he had buried Toph in. "Sorry…" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with one hand as the other secured Toph's wrists with stone hand cuffs to prevent her from bending.

Outside the dust cloud, the crowds had gone quiet. Bumi watched as the spectators were inching towards the edge of their seat, waiting anxiously for the dust to settle.

Through the haze, the figure of the winner stood a top a stone prison encasing the loser. Gasps echoed through arena as they saw 'Dong' come out on top. They watched as Toph gave one last struggle before she closed her eyes, let out a groan, and fell back limply.

A long pause went through the audience. Everyone had been shocked that Toph, the Blind Bandit; the Avatar's earth bending master, had lost. Aang froze where he stood; wondering if something had gone wrong. Had they discovered him? Did they realize it was all an act?

Then, without warning, the audience erupted with cheering. Aang closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath of relief. They had bought it.

"The winner of this match is…Dong!" The announcer yelled across the arena. People cheered as Aang jumped off the mound and gave the crowds a wave of his hands. Some of Bumi's guards rushed out into the arena to 'free' Toph from the mound of dirt and carry her off the floor as she 'regained' consciousness.

As Aang waved to the people on his way out of the arena, Bumi stood up and headed for the room where Toph was being brought to. The crowds began to disperse, and as he reached the underground room, he could still hear their voices and footsteps above him.

"The rumors are going to fly for sure now," Toph said as Bumi entered the room. Toph sat on a stone bench, drinking juice from a cup as her legs swung under her. "I just have to sit back and watch the losers line up for a beating."

Bumi cackled. "Well, it was my plan after all," he reminded her, amused. "You did good. Great job with the last part, by the way. _Very_ realistic."

Toph grinned widely. "What can I say, I'm a natural?"

The two earth benders laughed just as Aang entered the room. "What do you think? Do you think it work?"

"I would say that it's already working, Twinkle Toes," Toph smirked. "Did you hear what they were saying while they were leaving? It won't be long now! My parents will get a bunch of suitors, and then they'll have to go through with my conditions!"

Aang let out a relieved sigh. "Good. Towards the end, I thought they figured out who I am."

"You did a great job, Aang," Bumi said. "Now…," He began seriously. "Who's up for dinner? I'm starving!" He cackled as he headed for the door.

"I'll be there later, I need to change first." Aang told him.

"All right then, I'll see you all at dinner," Bumi nodded. "Speaking of dinner…I should go feed Flopsie…" The old king happily wandered out of the room.

Toph swallowed the rest of her juice, and hopped off the bench. "I'm going to grab a new set of clothes. See you at dinner, Twinkle Toes!" Toph slapped him in the back as she passed.

Aang nodded. "Okay, sure…" He lifted his hand and removed the wig and hat as he watched Toph disappear down the hall. He lowered his hands to his side and scratched the back of his head. He deposited the clothes into a bin before heading over to his room for a quick bath.

By the time he walked out of the bathroom, barefooted and dressed in his bright yellow-orange pants, Momo was sitting on the edge of this bed; trilling and making motions towards his stomach. Chuckling, Aang patted the lemur on the head.

"I know, Momo…just let me put on a clean shirt." Aang assured the winged creature. He headed for his bag, and began to dig through. Occasionally, he lifted up piece of orange cloth and held it to his nose to see if he could still wear it.

Momo's trilling caught his attention once more, and he turned to watch the lemur scrambled across the room, and hop on to the window sill. Excitedly, Momo jumped up and down before spreading his wings and leaping off the edge. Curiously, Aang tugged on his shirt and walked towards the window.

He leaned out of the opening, and spotted Momo gliding over a balcony two rooms over. Aang was about to open his mouth to call him back when the little creature began jumping up and down and waving his arms in the air to get the attention of someone inside.

"Okay, okay," a familiar female voice sighed. "You can have some." Aang craned his neck forward as the long, gauzy curtains parted. A long haired young woman stepped out on to the balcony dressed in clean green clothes. Momo immediately scurried up her body and perched himself on the crook of her arm before plucking nuts off of her cupped hand.

_Toph?_ Aang blinked, dumbfounded. Toph's hair was almost always in its bun. When it wasn't, Toph had 'bed head' hair, which practically stuck out in all directions. He knew she had a lot of hair, but never realized it was that long. Thick, straight ebony hair reached almost to her knees, and still dripped with water from her bath. Her headband was placed neatly at the top of her head.

Thick clumps of damp bangs fell over her eyes as she popped some food into her mouth. Momo jumped on to the railing of Toph's balcony as she leaned against it. Before them, the sun was starting to set into the horizon. In the city below, lights were starting to appear among the buildings.

Toph closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The bath was nice and refreshing. All she had to do was allow her hair to dry a little bit longer, and then she'd put it up into a more manageable bun. For a brief moment, she wondered why she never bothered cutting her hair. She casually tossed back another nut into her mouth, and chewed on it as she decided it was because she liked her long hair.

It wasn't exactly practical, considering her adventures, but she liked it. Beside her, Momo paused in the middle of snatching another nut. A cool breeze swept past her face, and Toph opened her eyes.

"If you're trying to surprise me, you have to try harder than that, Twinkle Toes." She said as she stood up straight. Momo took the last piece of food from her hand, and she brushed her hands together to rid herself of the crumbs.

A chuckle escaped Aang's lips as he landed on the stone railing beside her. "How'd you know?"

"I just do," she shrugged. "Aren't you going down for dinner?"

"Yeah, I was in a rush, thanks to Momo," Aang said as he reached over and patted the lemur on the head. "But it looks like he already had a snack. What about you?"

"I'll wait until my hair dries so I can put it up first," Toph replied as she leaned back against the railing. "Besides, I'm not hungry."

"Okay," Aang nodded. He tilted his head to the side and smiled brightly. "Want me to wait for you?" he offered cheerfully.

Toph rolled her eyes. "If you're hungry, you can go ahead and go down first."

"No, I can wait," Aang assured her. He adjusted his seat on the railing. "Hey…you know what would make your hair dry faster? Air bending!"

Toph raised an eyebrow. The last time Aang had tried to air bend something with hair or fur, they became a giant, fluffy hairball. She did not need that. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'll let it dry the natural way, thank you."

Aang laughed and leaned back against his arms. "Okay, if you say so. Too bad we're not on Appa though. Clothes and stuff always dried faster when we were flying."

Toph's eyes widened. Her hand reached on and placed itself on the railing as she turned her head in Aang's direction. "Do you have your glider right now?"

"Yep," Aang nodded as he tapped the railing lightly with the edge of his staff. "Why?"

Toph narrowed her eyes. "Can you take me with you?"

Aang blinked. "Huh?"

"On the glider," Toph elaborated. "Can you take up me up with you?"

"You want to leave the ground?" Aang asked, surprised. "And fly?"

Toph snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you going to take me gliding or what?" she asked as she tapped her foot impatiently.

Aang nodded and quickly jumped off the railing. "Yeah! I thought you'd never ask! I though you hated flying because then you really can't see anything."

"I do and I can't," Toph stated. "But I figured, hey…why not? If you drop me and I die, that means I don't have get married."

Aang frowned. "I'm not going to drop you," he assured her. He walked around the green clad earth bender and stood behind her. With a flick of his wrist, the glider's wings extended. He paused before reaching for Toph. "Are you sure about this?"

She scowled. "Did I say I have any doubts? No."

He let out a sigh, but smiled. "Okay, hold out your arms…" He maneuvered Toph around, securing her arms around his neck as one of his arms locked around her waist. "Hold on." he said as he led them over to the railing. With a quick jump, he brought them up to the edge. Aang looked down at Toph; her feet her hanging off the edge.

"What are we waiting for?" Toph shouted. "Lets go!" Aang smiled widely.

"Okay…here we go!"

* * *

"Ahh!!" a scream sounded off the thick walls of a hut.

"Breathe, Suki…breathe," Katara coaxed as she sat down in front of Suki. Her sleeves were rolled up past her elbows as the woman in front of her inhaled and exhaled. "You're almost there! Just a little further! Push!"

Two other women were inside the birthing hut as Sokka paced nervously before the door way. He was not allowed inside, as he tended to faint and get in everyone's way. He had been of absolutely no help when Kyoshi was born. A few feet away, his daughter and niece were in the middle of a snowball war against some of the village boys their age. At first, he had been somewhat concerned, as Ai Li Zhen was a fire bender.

He should've known better. While Kyoshi threw the snow balls, Ai Li Zhen covered her by melting any incoming ones with practiced accuracy. Zuko sat just outside the birthing hut, ignoring the screaming and yelling from inside, as he critiqued his daughter's style; occasionally giving her positive reinforcement.

"Good, Ai Li! Pay attention to the balls from in from the side!" Zuko shouted. He was dressed in thick red robes designed for the snow. His daughter was in traditional Water Tribe clothing.

Between hearing his wife's cries from within the hut and Zuko's voice, Sokka was ready to scream with frustration. "How can you be so calm?" he finally shouted, exasperated.

"My wife isn't the one giving birth," Zuko stated simply. "I don't see what you're worried about. Katara's in there."

A scream pierced the air from within the hut. Sokka let out a yelp. "I'm coming, Suki!" He whirled around, and was about to run back into the hut when a ball of fire cut through his path. Sokka turned and shot a glare at Zuko.

The Fire Lord merely shrugged. "Katara told me not to let you inside until she says so."

Sokka grumbled and crossed his arms. "I faint one time…"

"Not the way I heard it."

The Water Tribe warrior growled. "Shut up, Zuko-"

"Wait," Zuko sat up straight, holding his arm out to silence his brother-in-law as he listened. A small cry made its way out of the reinforced walls of the hut. "Do you hear that?"

"Sokka!" Katara burst through the leather flaps of the hut. A wide smile was on her tired face as she locked eyes with her brother. "Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl."

Immediately, Sokka's face softened. A warm smile graced his face. "A girl?" he whispered breathily. "And Suki?"

"Doing fine, big brother." Katara assured him. Relief flooded Sokka as he heard those words. He looked back at his sister.

"Can I…?"

Katara nodded. "You can go in," she told him. Sokka gave her a quick hug before slipping into the hut. "Kyoshi!" She called out. "Want to come and see your new baby sister!?"

"Cool! I have a sister!" The brown haired girl tugged on her cousin's sleeve before the two of them abandoned their 'fort', and ran into the hut.

"A daughter, huh?" Zuko asked as he stood up. "Not bad…"

Katara chuckled, and reached out. She took his hand, and gently tugged him forward playfully. "Do you want to see your new niece, Fire Lord Zuko?"

A small smile tugged at his lips. "Sure." The two quietly slipped into the hut. Several women were cleaning up around Suki. The mother was laying on the bed, in the center of the room, a wide smile on her face as she held her new born against her. Sokka sat down by her side, Kyoshi on his lap as they peered down at the new addition.

"Hello," Kyoshi said. "I'm Kyoshi. I'm going to be your big sister. That means you have to do what I say."

Katara let a little snort and quickly composed herself. "So…have you two decided on a name?"

"Well," Suki said tiredly one of the women helped her sit up to feed. "I was thinking of-"

"We should name her after Aang…or Toph!" Sokka declared. He gently tapped his chin. "Aang can be a girl's name, too…but Toph…hmm…" He pounded his fist against his open palm. "I got it," he asserted. "I know the perfect name for her! It's strong, yet feminine. Listen to this…" He paused for effect. "Tophaang!"

Silence drifted through the hut as Suki shook her head tiredly. Katara rolled her eyes. Zuko looked at his brother-in-law as if he just lost his mind. "That is the most horrible name I have ever heard."

Immediately, Sokka frowned. "Oh, what would you know? Katara's the one that named Ai Li!"

"How about we listen to what Suki wants to name her?" Katara offered, getting between her brother and husband before another argument ensued. Gentle blue eyes rested on the woman. "Suki?"

"I was thinking we could name her after your dad and Gran-Gran…" Suki suggested.

Sokka's eyebrows knitted together. "You want to name her Gran-Hakoda?"

"No," Katara sighed heavily. She narrowed her eyes as she stared at her brother disbelievingly. "Are we really related?"

Suki chuckled from the bed. "How about Hakana? Sort of like a feminine form of dad's name?"

"Hakana…Hakana…" Sokka mulled over the name. He sighed and nodded his head with approval. "Well, it's not exactly Tophaang, but it'll work."

* * *

The clouds parted below them as they descended over the sprawling town of Gaoling. Toph could feel the moisture clinging to her skin as Aang directed Appa towards the Bei Fong estate.

Quietly, he looked over his shoulder. Toph was leaning against the side of the saddle. Her arms were wrapped around the edge as she rested her chin over them. A dull look graced her eyes. She didn't want to return.

Aang took a deep breath and turned back to flying Appa. The massive bison landed on a hill over looking the Bei Fong estate.

As she felt Appa land on the ground, Toph closed her eyes. This was it. It was time to face her parents.

"Toph," Aang's voice said from her left. "We're here." His voice was quiet and subdued.

Toph took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Her arms released Appa's saddle. She grabbed her bag, and slipped it over her shoulders before walking towards Appa's tail, and sliding down. "This is it…" she mumbled under her breath. The ground was familiar beneath her. She knew how to get home from where they had landed.

"So…" Aang began. He stepped closer to her; one hand rubbing the back of his neck. He wasn't sure what to say. "I guess…this is it…"

"Yeah," Toph replied quietly. "Thanks for the ride."

"Hey, no problem," Aang said, offering her a weak smile. "You know we're always there for you."

"Right," Toph nodded. "I know that," She asserted. She shifted her bag uncomfortably over her shoulder. "It's just a few months you know…"

"Yeah, I know," Aang said. She closed her eyes. He didn't believe her. "Hey, Toph…"

"I want to give you something," she said suddenly. Aang lifted his head up and lowered his hand. "I don't know when I'll see you again, since you'll be busy and all. And so will I. Without anyone there to keep you focused, I don't know how much work you'll get done…" she trailed off. Her hands rose and began fumbling with the familiar headband on her head. "So here…give me your hand."

"My hand?" Aang asked, stupidly.

"Just give it to me," Toph grumbled. Her hand reached forward, and found the extended limb. Carefully, she removed the strip of cloth that was her headband, and wrapped in around his left wrist. "There…you're an air bender, so you use your hands all the time," she explained as she released his hands and stepped back. "So whenever you do something, that'll remind you of me…and hopefully remind you of what I would do instead of just going off and getting carried away."

She gave him a pleased, lopsided grin.

Aang's eyes focused on the strip of cloth around his wrist. Silently, his other hand rose, and gently touched the ends as they fluttered in the small night breeze. He lifted his head, and looked back at Toph determinedly. "I want to give you something, too." He asserted.

Toph sighed and crossed her arms. "Just because I gave you something, doesn't mean you have to give me something, too."

"No, I want you to have this," Aang asserted. "In case you need us."

Toph felt Aang's hand take hers carefully. He held her palm up, and placed something warm and metal inside. His larger hand gently closed her fingers over the item. Toph's eyebrows furrowed as she stood up straight. Her fingers went over the object and recognized its shape easily.

"Appa's bison whistle?" she asked, confused.

Aang nodded. "If you need us, just blow, and we'll come. No matter what…I promise."

Toph closed her eyes, and brought the whistle against her chest. "That's an unrealistic promise, Twinkle Toes," she told him. A small smile tugged at her lips. "But thanks."

Aang smiled back. Before he could stop himself, he spoke up once more. "I'm going to miss you."

At first he thought she would snort and tell him to stop getting 'mushy'. He braced himself for some sort of earth bending related punishment, but it never came.

"Yeah," Toph said as her hand tightened around the whistle. "Same here."

A wide smile appeared on Aang's face. Without hesitation he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Toph's smaller figure. "Take care, Toph." He whispered as rested his head against the side of hers.

In his embrace, Toph froze. Her eyes widened briefly before she relaxed. Her eyes slowly closed, and she raised her free hand and rested it over his as she clutched the whistle against her. For a long moment, the two of them stood there; taking in the last of each other before they parted.

Appa's groan brought them back, and Aang slowly released her. Toph squeezed his arm firmly before letting him go. "Don't cry on me, now," she warned as she stepped away from him. "It's not forever."

Aang nodded and smiled weakly. "Yeah…see you, Toph."

Toph nodded her head and turned around. "Later, Twinkle Toes."

Aang watched as she disappeared down the darkened path. After her figure vanished, he walked around Appa, and stood beside him. He looked down at the estate; waiting patiently to make sure Toph arrived there safely. After a few minutes, a young woman appeared on the road.

She walked towards the main gates of the Bei Fong estate, and stopped before it. For a moment, she hesitated. Aang clenched his hands behind him, unsure if it was because she had hesitated or not. Toph raised her hand and knocked on the gates. Within seconds, they were opened, and the warm glow of light from within the estate fell over Toph.

Two people rushed forward, and gathered her in their arms before bringing her inside. The gates closed.

Aang closed his eyes and turned around. He patted Appa gently on the head as he passed. "Let's go, Appa."

* * *

Toph smiled as her parents ushered her into the main house. Her mother gushed about how she had her favorite food prepared and how her room was just the way she left it. Beside her, Toph's father went on and on about how happy he was to know that she was safe.

"…and a nice warm bath is ready for you, whenever you're ready, dear." Her mother said as she smiled intently at her daughter once more. "You must be tired from your long trip."

"Yes," her father nodded. "You must've missed home."

Toph raised her hand and rested it over the small lump in her pocket. A cool breeze swept over them as they walked through a covered walk way. Toph turned her head up towards the sky and squeezed the whistle carefully in her pocket. "Yeah…" she whispered. "I missed home…"

* * *

**A.N.** - This will be my last update for the month. I'll be on vacation for three weeks and can definitely not update. My explanation is on the profile page. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Whisper into the Sky **

_Chapter Five _

By DamageCtrl

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.

* * *

The sound of trilling caught Aang's attention as he looked over his shoulder. A lemur scurried across the relatively empty expanse of Appa's saddle with a bunched up, clump of orange dragging behind him.

"Thanks, Momo," Aang beamed. He leaned back and reached over the side of the saddle to gather the sweater Momo had dragged out of one of the bags. "It was getting kind of cold."

Momo trilled knowingly and waited for Aang to finish putting his arms through the sleeves before jumping in his lap. Chuckling, Aang stroked Momo's head and looked down at Appa's.

The cold artic wind was ruffling his layers of fur as they cut through the cloudless sky. "How are you doing, boy? Cold?"

In response, the massive beast snorted negatively.

"Should've guessed it since you're covered in fur," Aang laughed. He looked out towards the horizon. Below them, miles of southern ocean water spread across the expanse. He could see the random floating bits of ice growing more and more frequent; signaling his approach to the South Pole. "We should be seeing the Southern Water Tribe city any time now…"

A few moments later, Momo started jumping up and down on Aang's lap. His hands were pointed directly ahead of him. Aang followed his hand and squinted. Far in the distance, he could make out the thin tendrils of smoke, from households, slowly rising into the air. The glimmering reflection of the sunlight against packed snow and ice structures acted as a beacon to him.

A wide smile appeared on Aang's face as he moved Appa's reins; urging the bison to quicken his speed. "We're almost there!"

He could hardly contain his excitement. He had received news of the birth while in the southern Earth Kingdom. It had taken him two weeks to wrap up his duties there before he could make the detour to the Southern Water Tribe.

A month and a half earlier, he dropped off Toph at her family's estate in Gaoling. He had flown straight to a village to the south immediately afterwards. Part of him believed it was because he had much to do. Yet, another part of him knew it was because he wanted to keep his mind off of the missing party member.

It didn't take Aang long to realize that his mind would often drift back to the earth bending instructor when he was not pre-occupied. The first week alone, he had asked a question out loud; fully expecting Toph to answer him, as she always did. When he was met with nothing but deafening silence, the reality hit him like a run away komodo rhino.

It was different speaking to the villagers. They were friendly and interesting, but there were moments when he needed to get away from the conversations revolving around land ownership, trade routes, and new deals that had to be approved by him. Sometimes, he just wanted to talk about things that didn't concern him as the Avatar.

When he returned to his temporary home, all he had to look forward to were Appa's grunts in the midst of chewing hay and Momo's unintelligible twittering. They were good company, but he still missed the conversations with the people that knew him best. Especially the sarcasm-laced remarks of one blind earthbender. All he had to take solace in was the tightly tied piece of cloth on his wrist.

When the letter came for him announcing the birth of little Hakana, he jumped at the chance to visit them. As the city came into view below them, Aang hoped that they had received his response letter informing them of his arrival. He had sent it out as soon as he had an approximate date of arrival.

Appa circled the city; preparing to land in the wide, open space before the lodge. As they descended, Aang could make out the men and women returning home from a day of working. Children were still running around, yelling and tossing snow at each other. As Appa landed on the hard packed snow, the children immediately rushed forward. Seeing a flying bison never got old.

"Avatar Aang!" a familiar voice shouted.

The bald headed monk looked up and smiled widely as Katara and Sokka's father waved from the steps of the lodge. "Hakoda!"

"We've been expecting you, Avatar," the man smiled warmly. "I hope your trip was pleasant."

"Nothing but calm seas and skies," Aang beamed as he hopped off Appa's back with Momo perched securely in the crook of his arm. "Have you been waiting long?"

"No, I just arrived a few moments ago myself," the older man said as he bowed respectfully. Aang immediately bowed back. "Give me a moment to call one of the men to put Appa in the stables and get him some food. I'll escort you over to the house."

"Thank you, sir!" Aang smiled brightly. He looked back at Appa and gently scratched his chin. "Hear that, boy? Looks like they were prepared."

Appa opened his mouth and let out a yawn, much to the excitement of the children around him. A young man rushed out from the lodge, smiling energetically as he bowed at Aang. Hakoda walked out beside him.

"The stables are all ready for him. Tano will bring your things to the house once Appa is settled in," Hakoda assured the Avatar. "Are you ready to go?"

"All set." Aang patted Appa on the side once more before following the older man towards the house. As they walked through the well worn road, Hakoda pointed out some changes that had been made since he had last been there. The population had apparently sky rocketed.

After the city had been built, there was a large migration from the Northern Water Tribe to the south. The more lax hold patriarchy had on the south was a welcomed change for many of the younger women. For a while there had been a shortage of men, however, once Katara was married to the Fire Lord, a few daring Fire Nation ex-patriots arrived and married into the population.

To current knowledge, there weren't any new little fire benders. The majority of the ex-patriots were non-benders from the Earth Kingdom. That explained the new faces Aang saw.

When they reached the ice house Sokka had moved into after he and Suki were married, Hakoda knocked on the door. "Mother is sometimes here to help Suki with the girls when Sokka is out. An energetic four year old and a new born can wear out even the greatest warriors."

Aang felt a lopsided grin on his face. He could imagine just how much energy they could take up. "The door's open!" Suki's familiar feminine voice shouted from inside.

Hakoda pushed the door open, allowing Momo to rush into the slightly warmer house first.. "Suki, look who's here to visit."

A tattooed, bald head peeked from behind the door and beamed a wide smile at the warmly dressed woman standing in the kitchen area. "Aang!" Suki's eyes crinkled up as she smiled. She lowered the ladle carefully on to the counter before making her way across the house.

"Hi, Suki!" Aang smiled. He rushed forward to hug her, but quickly pulled himself back. "Wait…should you be standing right now? Didn't you just have the baby a few weeks ago?"

"I had a baby, Aang, not surgery," Suki chuckled. She reached up and gave airbender a warm hug. "Thank you for visiting."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Aang said. He pulled away from her arms and dug through the knapsack hanging at his side. "I got the baby something!"

"You didn't have to," Suki replied, despite the pleased smile on her face. "Thank you!" She gathered the neatly wrapped package in here arms.

"So where is the baby?" Aang asked, his gray eyes darting around the open area for any sign of a cradle or bundle.

"I can watch the meal here, Suki," Hakoda assured her. He was already in the kitchen, stirring whatever was in the simmering pot. "You go ahead and bring him to Sokka."

"Thanks, dad," Suki said. She motioned or Aang to follow her with her hand as she headed down the hall. "Sokka came home early today since he figured you'd be arriving sometime in the afternoon. How was your trip, by the way?"

"It was okay. I'm glad I brought the sweater, though." Aang noted.

Suki nodded. She went silent for a moment; seemingly debating with herself. Before they reached the last door in the hall, Suki glanced over her shoulder. A hesitant look was on her face as she asked him a question. "How are you doing…without Toph?"

No one had mentioned her name since he saw her. No one but him, anyway. Suddenly hearing it from someone else's mouth was almost foreign sounding. For a split second, he didn't know how to react.

"I'm doing fine," He could hear his voice; chipper and smiling as usual, but something was missing. "It's been kind of boring without her, but I'm keeping busy."

He could feel his chest tightening. Instinctively, his hand reached into the sleeve of his other arm and groped around his wrist, almost frantically, until he found her headband. He wove his fingers through the soft cloth, allowing their familiar feeling to calm him.

Silently, he prayed that Suki didn't press further. He didn't want to think about how he was alone without Toph. The former Kyoshi warrior narrowed her eyes, unbelieving, but nodded. "Glad to hear it," She turned back around, and Aang closed his eyes and let out a quiet breath of relief. He didn't see the sad, knowing glint in her eyes. "Well, here's the room…"

Aang snapped his head up. Suki raised her hand and gently tapped on the door. "We're all done!" Sokka's energetic voice was like a breath of fresh air. Suddenly, Aang remembered why he was there again and why he should be happy.

Suki opened the door and revealed Sokka inside the room; holding his infant daughter in the air. "Sokka!" Suki's eyes went wide.

"Look, Suki! I put on her diaper on _without_ your help!" Sokka beamed proudly. Above him, the baby girl giggled and kicked her bare legs around.

"Wonderful," Suki rolled her eyes as she stomped into the room. "That only took you, what? Two children to get right?"

"Hey, at least I got it this time…" Sokka mumbled as he lowered his daughter.

"Well, next time, remember to put her clothes back on!" Suki exclaimed tiredly. She reached out and gathered her daughter back in her arms. "Honestly…she'll get frostbite if you keep it up."

"She will not…" Sokka sighed, exasperated. He looked past Suki's shoulder and grinned. "Aang! Welcome back!"

"Hey, Sokka."

"Have you met my newest little angel yet?" Sokka beamed proudly, as only a father could. He put one arm around Suki's shoulders and beamed as Suki wiggled the baby's clothes on to the chubby infant. "Aang, this is Hakana. Hakana, this is Aang. He's the Avatar."

Aang looked down at the child and gave her a big smile. The blue eyed infant merely raised her hands, grasping at the air above her. The Avatar in orange chuckled. "She's cute."

"Like there was any other way she'd turn out," Sokka smiled proudly. "So, you staying for dinner?"

"Yeah, didn't you get my letter?" Aang asked, confused. An enlightened look graced Sokka.

"Oh yeah..."

"Why don't you guys go for a walk?" Suki said as she lifted the fully dressed baby back into her arms. "I'll send Kyoshi out to get you once dinner is ready."

"Are you sure?" Sokka asked, concerned. He and Aang followed the mother out into the hallway and down to main room of the house. "You don't need me to watch the girls?"

"Dad's here," Suki assured her. "I'm sure you guys have things to _catch up_ on." she stressed as she gave her husband a meaningful look. Sokka took the hint and nodded.

"Right…we'll be down the street then." Sokka nodded. Suki smiled and kissed him on the cheek before heading back into the kitchen, where Hakoda was still stirring the pot. The Water Tribe warrior and Avatar stepped outside of the house and headed down one side of the street.

Instinctively, Aang dug his hands into his pockets. "So…" he began. "How's it like with the new baby?" he asked as he looked over at his old friend.

"Tiring," Sokka admitted. "She doesn't sleep the whole night. She'll wake up and cry. Or she's hungry…I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in days…" A small grin graced his face. "But seeing Hakana makes it worth it. Whenever she smiles or giggles…she looks just like Suki…"

Aang let out a small chuckle and looked back at out ice lined street. "She looks healthy. Hakana and Suki both do. Did the birthing go okay? I heard Katara was supposed to come."

"Yeah, she came," Sokka sighed. "They wouldn't let me into the birthing hut." Aang snickered.

"I can understand why. Let's face it, Sokka; you're not exactly the best guy to turn to when someone is having a baby." Aang chuckled.

"I'm not that bad," Sokka snorted indignantly. "Just because I didn't stay conscious the entire time, like Mr. Big Shot Fire Lord did, doesn't mean I couldn't have gone into the hut and held Suki's hand or something!"

"I guess you're right," Aang nodded. "I mean…it's not like you would've fallen on the ground and get in everyone's way."

A sharp gasp sounded beside the airbender. "I thought Katara said she wouldn't tell anyone! I said it was the other midwives' fault that they tripped over me! They should've seen my body lying there!"

Aang's eyes widened. "Um…Katara didn't tell me anything…"

Sokka paused in the middle of his triad. "Oh…well…never mind," Sokka shoved his gloved hands into his pocket and continued to walk. A few moments of silence passed between the two men. Occasionally, Sokka glanced over at his friend; trying to read any stress or concern on his friend's face.

His less than subtle glances finally reached Aang, and he raised a questioning eyebrow. "Um…is something on my face?"

"What? No…no…" Sokka immediately looked away and shrugged as innocently as he could. Just like Suki and the others, he'd been somewhat worried about Aang as well. He might have been the Avatar, but Aang was still a teenage boy. A teenage boy whose best friends had parted from him.

Sokka looked down at his feet. He wanted to ask how Aang was doing, but wasn't sure how. He didn't want it to be uncomfortable. And what if Aang cried? Unconsciously, Sokka rubbed the back of his neck with one of his hands. Girl crying he could deal with…but Avatar crying…? He let out a heavy breath. Suki did want him to ask and make sure…

"It's really cold out…" Aang admitted as he shivered. He watched his breath crystallize in front of him. "I should've brought a hat."

"Yeah…" Sokka nodded. "Hey, speaking of how you're feeling, how are you doing without Toph?" He immediately regretted his words and cringed inwardly. _Okay, Sokka…not the most tactful way to approach it…_

Aang jerked his head back and came to a stop beside him. "Oh…" His bright gray eyes suddenly dulled as he was reminded, yet again, of how he was alone.

Sokka let out a heavy breath and shook his head. "Okay, I didn't mean it like that. Well, maybe I did," he corrected himself. "But I didn't mean to say it like that."

"I know, Sokka…" Aang mumbled as he looked at his snow around his feet. "You're worried, right?"

"So is everyone else."

Aang closed his eyes. He didn't want to have to worry his friends. "Like I told Suki, I'm fine." He offered once again. He lifted his head and smiled as widely as he could. "It's kind of quiet without her, but-"

"It's okay to say you miss her, you know," Sokka mused as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I know how it feels. We all do, that's why we're worried."

The Avatar let out a heavy breath. "I do…miss her…" he admitted reluctantly. He turned his head to side. "But I know we both have things to do…"

Sokka's eyes softened slightly. His arms slowly went back to down his sides. "We did the same thing, you know…Zuko and I. When the girls weren't there, we couldn't stop thinking about them…that's why we tried to keep ourselves busy. How do you think the Fire Nation and this city got up and running so fast?"

"I am keeping busy…" Aang assured him quietly. "I just finished a bunch of work in the southern Earth Kingdom."

"Aang," Sokka sighed. "Keeping busy is fine…but don't do it for the wrong reasons. It's okay for you to sit there and just miss her sometimes for no reason. You can't spend every waking moment trying to keep yourself busy to keep from missing her. It's not good for you."

Aang's eyes closed tightly. "…It's hard, Sokka."

"Then go visit her."

The arrow headed young man lifted his head. "What?"

"Go visit her," Sokka said simply. "That's all you have to do right? It's not like you don't have any mode of transportation. And you're doing work in the Earth Kingdom anyway. You can stop over and visit."

"But…" Aang shifted his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot. There wasn't any way he could say no. Or yes, for that matter. "I…can't…"

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Why not? You're the Avatar. Who's going to stop you?"

Aang let out a heavy breath. "Toph will be busy. She doesn't have time to see me. She has a tournament to over see, remember? I don't want to distract her…" _And if I go…I might not leave…then I won't get anything done…and she'll be mad at me for putting off my Avatar duties… _

"Toph isn't easily distracted in battle, you know."

"But she didn't say I could go," Aang insisted. "What if she gets mad if I show up? You know she doesn't like being a burden. If I show up, she'll think I came to check on her or try to help her out when she doesn't need it."

Sokka let out an exasperated sigh. "Then why don't you go see her finals?"

"The finals?"

"Yeah…by then, she'll have the competition narrowed down and all she has to do is fight them," Sokka explained with a proud smile. "And I'm sure she'll have some time to spare then. Besides, with only four or five guys to beat, it'll be a breeze for her. That's practically nothing for Toph..."

Aang mulled over the idea. "That sounds okay...but we'll have to see my schedule-"

"Aang," Sokka cut him off. "I think you should ask yourself 'what would Toph do'?"

"Toph…?" Her name slipped from his lips. His fingers brushed against the piece of cloth tied securely to his wrist once more. Toph would've done what she felt like doing. His eyes narrowed. "I can get some more things done in a few months…" he trailed off.

Sokka smiled widely. His arm shot out and slapped Aang approvingly on the back. "That's the spirit! She'll be happy to see you during the finals anyway. It'll be like one big party with all of us going. And she could probably use a party at this point."

Aang's head shot up. "Everyone is going?"

"Yeah, didn't you hear the news?" Sokka asked. In the distance, they could hear a childish voice calling them. "Katara wanted to go and Zuko wasn't about to let her go alone without him while she's how she is right now."

"How she is…?" Aang mumbled. His eyes widened. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah," Sokka nodded. "Katara's…oh…" A sly smile appeared on Sokka's lips. Finally, he wasn't the last one to know. "You should fly over to the Fire Nation afterwards and drop by so she can give you the news."

"What news?" Aang asked, suspiciously.

"Dad! Dinner's ready!" Kyoshi screamed up the street.

"We're coming!" Sokka yelled back. He looked back at Aang and winked. "You'll see."

* * *

Silently, she walked out of her adjoining bathroom, her hair down and vigorously being dried with the towel in her arms as she walked into her bedroom. She could feel the presence of two servant girls her parents had hired for her, upon her return, still in the room.

She stopped just after the bathroom and let out an annoyed snort. "I thought I told you that I can dress myself!"

Instantly, the two servants snapped into attention. They whirled around, nearly bumping into each other. "Miss Toph!"

"We…we were just dropping off a letter that arrived for you today, Miss Toph!" The younger one stammered nervously. They both had seen Toph practice in those late nights out in the ring. The female earthbender's reputation was easily backed, if not over powered, by her actual skill.

"A letter?" Toph raised an eyebrow and lowered the towel to her side. "From where?"

"It has the seal of the Fire Nation on it, Miss Toph."

_Katara!_ A sly smirk crossed Toph's face. "I see…Let me see it."

"Yes, Miss Toph," Obediently, the other servant girl scurried over and handed the red tinted letter to the robe clad young woman. "Shall I read it for you?"

Toph let out a heavy sigh. "I can read," she stated blandly. Didn't her parents tell these people anything? "You can go now."

"Yes, Miss Toph…"

The two servants exchanged looks, both wondering how a blind person was able to read a letter. Instead of asking, they bowed their heads and quickly shuffled out of the room. Toph waited until after the door closed and their footsteps vanished down the hall to read her letter.

She sat down on the edge of her bed and ran her fingers over the letter. She could feel a raised Fire Nation emblem on the cover and nodded to herself. Toph quickly tore it open and ran her fingers across the raised ink. As expected, it was a letter from Katara.

As her fingers went over the characters, she paused over a particular few. Her blind eyes widened and she ran her fingers over them again; reading that part. The Fire Lady was pregnant once more. Somehow, Toph was not surprised. She never did think Zuko could keep his grubby Fire Lord hands off his wife. Not that Katara would've stopped him…

"And she said she wasn't seducing him…" Toph snorted. She moved her hand over to the next column and paused.

Some knocked on her door. "Miss Toph…the Master Bei Fong requests your presence downstairs. It is almost time to greet the winners of this week's preliminary matches!"

Sea foam green eyes immediately narrowed. Her grip on the letter tightened. "I'm not done getting ready! Tell him I'll come out when I'm ready!"

"Yes, Miss Toph!" She felt the servant rushing away to tell her father and so she returned to the letter.

Katara's report included information on Suki's birth. It had been a clean birth and shorter than when Kyoshi was born. Sokka hadn't fainted that time as he was kept out. Toph smirked at the memory of the fainting warrior. Katara explained the name Suki chose and how Sokka's was the strangest one yet.

Zuko was in over protective mode once more after Katara had told him of her pregnancy, despite Iroh telling him to relax. He wouldn't let her ride any of the animals and on any trip outside the inner palace walls; she was carried around on a palanquin and had a dozen body guards. Regardless, Katara assured Toph it wasn't nearly as bad as when she was pregnant with Ai Li Zhen.

Therefore, Toph was to expect more soldiers than normal when they arrived for her earthbending finals. The young heiress made a mental note to up the count for the kitchen staff. Just as she finished reading 'With Love, Katara', another knock sounded on her door.

"Miss Toph!"

"I'll be out in a minute!" Toph screamed, annoyed. "Can't a person get a few minutes alone in this house!?" Exasperated, she quickly folded up the letter and stood up. She entered a spare room turned sparsely used walk-in closet and dug through an armoire to find a heavy, metal box.

She put her hand over the lock. With one precise tap of her hand, the lock turned and the lid popped up. Inside, she tucked away the letter with others she had collected, and locked the box. Toph quickly shoved it back into the armoire and covered it with some folded clothes.

"Toph!" This time it was her mother's voice on the other side of the door. "The winners of this week's preliminaries are here!" she called.

The black haired heiress gritted her teeth together. "I know, mother!" she exclaimed tiredly. "I'll be ready in a minute!"

"Do you need help?"

"No, I don't need help!" Toph nearly growled. She grabbed the clothes that had been laid out for her and began to dress.

As she tossed her robe on to the bed, she felt something fall from the pocket. Her eyes immediately widened as she dove to catch it before it hit the floor. A cold, metal object landed in her extended hand. A relieved breathe escaped her lips as she closed her eyes, and drew the bison whistle against her chest.

Aside from when she was bathing, the whistle never left her person.

"Toph? Are you all right, honey? I heard a noise!" The handle to her door jiggled and Toph slammed her free hand on to the floor. A stone slab rose against the door, making it impossible for her mother to enter. "Toph!"

"I'm fine!" Toph shouted. With the whistle still clutched against her chest, Toph crawled into a sitting position. Her fingers wrapped tightly around the piece of metal as she leaned back against the side of her bed and closed her eyes.

She missed her freedom.

She missed being seen as capable. She missed being relied upon and seen as an equal. She missed it the moment she entered the estate's gates and entered a place where she was once again the poor, little helpless blind girl.

"Toph?" Now it was her father. "Toph, are you all right!?"

She opened her eyes. Her fingers loosened their hold on the whistle and pulled the chain over her head. "I'll be out in a minute!" she shouted as she buttoned up her shirt over the whistle that nestled against her chest. She pushed herself up and ran a hand through her still wet black hair. Toph quickly tied it up into a bun and took a deep breath.

She stomped on her foot on the floor, and settled the stone slab holding the door closed back into the ground. As soon as it did, the door flung open, sending two servants and her father nearly tumbling to the ground.

"Toph?"

"Miss Toph?"

The earthbender stood above them and cracked her knuckles. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

"You're pregnant! Again?" Aang stammered. He nearly fell off his cushioned seat in the Fire Lord's throne room as Katara told him the news. The blue eyed woman lifted her hand to her mouth to cover it as she laughed.

"Well, it was unexpected, but not unwelcomed," Katara smiled. "I haven't had a chance to send out the announcements yet."

"I'll bring you something for the baby next time I come. Promise!" Aang swore as he shuffled back on to his seat. Katara chuckled and shook her head.

"Its fine, Aang." She assured him.

"So have you come up with a name for the baby yet?" Aang asked.

"Well, it's only been a few weeks since I found out…" Katara began, only to be cut off by Zuko.

Seated casually on his throne before them, Zuko smirked. "I've been coming up with names here and there for a son."

"A son?" Iroh asked, sounding somewhat amused. He sat to the side, on a cushion, as he drank some tea. Katara merely lifted one perfectly formed eyebrow in question. "How do you know it will be a boy this time?"

"Well…" Zuko stuttered. His shoulders slumped slightly as his eyes darted away from the demanding look his pregnant wife was giving him. "I…I already have a name for a girl picked out. It can be used for both a boy and a girl, but I see it more for a girl…and I got the idea from how Suki choose my niece's name."

The three people seated below him looked intrigued. Katara lifted up one hand and rubbed her chin suspiciously. "What kind of name…?"

The Fire Lord sat up confidently. "Zutara."

A long pause wafted through the large, almost empty, room. Aang's face immediately twisted into one of horror; suddenly feeling pity for the child's name as Katara ran her hand down her face, feeling drained. The former general nodded his head approvingly. Finally, Iroh spoke up. "I like it."

"No," Katara grumbled before Zuko could smile at his Uncle's approval. She let out a heavy breath and gave Zuko a tired look. "We'll discuss this later."

"Daddy!" a muffled voice shouted from the heavy doors behind them. Zuko looked up as Aang and Katara looked over their shoulders. The doors opened slightly and a little girl in red rushed in. "Daddy! Mommy! I'm done with my reading lessons today!" As she ran, she tried to bow respectfully, with little success.

Aang smiled warmly. "Hi, Ai Li!"

The child skidded to a stop behind them. She tilted her head to the side as she looked at Aang. A toothy smile reached her face. "Avatar!" Her eyes went wide and began searching the room. "Where's Momo?" she asked earnestly, as if expecting the winged lemur to pop out at any moment.

Aang chuckled and leaned back against his arms. "He's with Appa in the stables right now, princess."

"Oh…" The disappointed tone in her voice was not lost to the adults. She let out a heavy sigh. "Okay, I'll go there then." She turned on her heel and took two steps before her mother stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going? I don't recall all your lessons being over with today." Katara reminded her. The child cringed and quickly turned around.

"But we have a guest!" Ai Li Zhen insisted, motioning over to the Avatar seated beside her mother. "Can it wait until tomorrow…?"

"No, it cannot," Katara told her sternly. "You don't want to be behind do you?"

The child wrinkled her nose. "No…" she mumbled. "Fine…"

"Good girl," Katara smiled. "Go and get ready for your next lesson."

"Okay," Ai Li Zhen sighed once more, as if the task of preparing for her next lesson was monumental. She bowed to her grandfather, her father, mother, and then to the Avatar. When she stood back up she looked at him curiously. She bit her lower lip and looked at her parents. "Can I ask the Avatar a question?"

"So long as it's not to get you out of your lessons." Zuko told her. His daughter nodded and then scurried over to the seated figurehead.

She leaned forward and lifted her hand beside her mouth. In a rather loud attempt to whisper, she spoke into Aang's ear. "Are you okay?"

Aang jerked his head back. Large gray eyes looked over at the child, who met him with earnest blue ones. "Okay?" he repeated, surprised. He smiled weakly. "Yes…"

"Okay, good," Ai Li Zhen nodded and stepped back. "Because you're a lot quieter than usual and I thought you might miss Miss Toph."

Katara's eyes went wide. Zuko raised his eyebrows and Iroh gave an impressed nod of his head. All three of them had been steering clear of the subject since Aang arrived. It was fairly obvious when he arrived that he wasn't as happy as he could've been. It wasn't difficult to figure out why.

Regardless, they didn't want to bring it up unless Aang wanted to talk about it. Several sets of eyes wandered back to Aang. The Avatar sat rooted in his seat, one hand firmly placed over his other wrist.

"Ah…princess, perhaps you should head to the library now," Iroh suggested, trying to lessen the tension. "And get your calligraphy brushes out."

"Oh…okay!" Ai Li Zhen nodded and bowed to the adults once more before rushing out. Katara shook her head to pull herself out of her stupor. Beside her, the Avatar hadn't uttered a word since the child had spoken. He had been just as surprised.

"Aang," she began, turning towards the Avatar to her left. "How long are you staying with us?" she asked quickly, trying to get his mind off her daughter's unexpected statement.

Beside her, Aang blinked. He sat up straight and looked back at Katara. "Um…Not long," Aang told her, somewhat disappointed. "I need to get back to work soon."

"But you'll be staying for dinner right?" Katara asked. Aang nodded. She smiled widely. "Great! I'll go have the kitchen prepare some vegetarian meals for you," She stood up and straightened her robes. "Are you three going to be here the rest of the afternoon?"

"It is almost time for the little princess' calligraphy lessons," Iroh stretched his arms out as he stood up. "We'll be in the library."

"What about you two?" Katara asked before heading out the doors.

"I haven't had a chance to firebend, yet," Zuko began as his eyes lowered over Aang. "I've been in meetings all day. You should join me out in the courtyard and brush up yourself."

Aang nodded dumbly. "Sure…"

"Okay, I'll send Mai to get you all for dinner." Katara told them. She and Iroh left the room and Aang waited until Zuko stepped down from his throne.

Silently, the Fire Lord lead the Avatar through the palace and out into one of the courtyards. As they walked down the series of steps that lead to the stone lined courtyard, Zuko began to untie the thick, heavy robes he wore. He waved over some guards and shrugged off the rich fabric.

"Take it to the servants and have them clean it," Zuko ordered simply. Beneath his robes, he was dressed in standard training gear; as if he had some how known that he'd end up firebending sooner or later. Aang wondered if Zuko ever gave himself some time to relax. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" Aang jumped back and took a deep breath. He actually hadn't used any fire bending in a while. Most people in the Earth Kingdom were still wary of fire. Bad memories, they said. Therefore, Aang tried to use it as little as possible; preferring to stick to the other three bending styles instead.

Zuko stood a few feet from him and assumed a fighting stance. His eyes narrowed and Aang prepared himself. As expected, Zuko was the first to attack. A series of simple fireballs were thrown his way. The Fire Lord was apparently warming up. Aang's first instinct was to dodge them.

Instead, he raised his hands and blocked them with fire. Zuko nodded with approval and began another onslaught of attacks. Aang could feel the heat around him as they circled the courtyard. Every time of one of Zuko's attacks whipped past him, Aang was sure that part of his clothes caught on fire.

"Don't just stand there!" Zuko shouted as orange-yellow flames encircled his fists. "Attack! Fire bending is aggressive! You can't get anywhere just by blocking!"

Aang grimaced. He knew that, but old habits still died hard. He took another deep breath before sending an attack at Zuko. The Fire Lord easily neutralized it with his own fire before it even reached its half way mark. Aang made a mental note to practice fire bending more often.

After some more yelling, Aang's attack quickened and strengthened. As Zuko nodded with approval, he attacked. A large, sorching wave of fire came coasting towards Aang. His eyes widened for just a brief moment before he planted his feet firmly on the ground and cut through the wave with a well pointed blast of fire.

As the flames dissipated in front of him, he realized Zuko was missing from where he had once been standing. Aang jerked his head back. He was just in front of him… "Zuko?"

"Pay attention!" a voice barked behind him. Aang whirled around. He let out a yell as he was thrown back by one of Zuko's attacks. "What's wrong with you?" Zuko's annoyed voice stated as he appeared above Aang. "You couldn't possibly have gotten that bad."

"I'm sorry," Aang mumbled as he lowered his eyes. He pushed himself into a sitting position and released a heavy breath. "I'm just…" he trailed off. "I'm…."

"Distracted," Zuko frowned more so. "You have the most important job in the world," Zuko stated, annoyed. "Now is not the time to be distracted."

"I know, I know…" Aang nodded. "It's just…" _I miss her… _Aang closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Hesitantly, he lifted his head and looked up at Zuko. "When Katara was gone, what did you do?"

If Zuko was surprised, he didn't show it. He towered about Aang and crossed his arms over his chest. Two piercing gold eyes locked on to Aang's strained gray ones. "I did work." He answered simply.

"Was it easy?" Aang continued.

"Signing papers, reading documents, and attending meetings were easier than thinking about how much I missed her," Zuko told him seriously. "Everything I did, I did to try to forget about her."

"Did it work?"

"Did I leave her alone?" Zuko countered. "In case you forgot, I willingly threw everything out the window for a chance to be with her."

Aang cringed. How could he forget? His hand fumbled with the cloth on his wrist once more. "How…how did…" He clamped his mouth shut and looked away, embarrassed. How could he even think about asking the Fire Lord that question?

"How did I what?" Zuko asked.

"Never mind," Aang said. He brushed his pants off and stood up. "It's okay."

"Will you just ask the question?" Zuko frowned. "It's just going to bother you the rest of the afternoon, so it's better to let it out."

Aang hesitated. His head lowered and he kept his eyes focused on his feet. "How…how did you know…that you were in love…with her?"

For a brief moment, Zuko regretted urging Aang to ask the question. One hand rose and briefly tugged on the collar of his shirt as an uncomfortable look passed his face. "In…in love with…Katara?"

"Yeah," Aang nodded. "How did you know?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes and thought for a moment. "I knew…" he began quietly as he played the memories in his mind. "I knew when everything I saw, no matter how different or how far off, reminded me of her. When everything around me screamed of her, even when she wasn't there."

Aang stared at Zuko, dumbfounded. He had been there with Katara during that time. He never really thought about how it affected Zuko. "Everything…?"

"Everything," Zuko stated as he looked down at his hands. "The smallest, most insignificant thing would bore her into my mind, and even though I didn't want to think about it, I could never hate it. But I felt as if it were driving me insane."

Aang's eyes widened. "I didn't know…it had that affect on you."

Zuko let out a heavy breath and lowered his hands. He looked at Aang seriously. "It wasn't that I couldn't see my life with Katara. It's just that what I did see without her, I didn't like."

"Oh…" Aang mumbled. His hand moved back to the headband on his wrist. The subtle movement was caught by the Fire Lord's eyes.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. The green cloth wound around Aang's fingers as he stood across from him. He knew the look Aang gave the piece of cloth. He'd worn it himself years earlier. "What will happen if she doesn't come back?"

Immediately, Aang's head shot up. "What?"

"What if she loses?" Zuko stated simply. Aang's eyes widened. Zuko could read the panic dancing through his gray orbs at the thought.

"Toph won't lose," Aang replied, trying his best to sound assured. "She's the best earthbender in the world."

"I've read the announcements her parents had sent out," Zuko reminded him. "There is always a chance that she'll lose on a technicality. Time limits were placed, if I remember correctly."

Aang's hand clenched the green cloth tightly. "She won't lose." He insisted in a lower voice.

"Humor me," Zuko continued. "Let's say she did lose on a technicality. Or even ended in a draw; which will be considered a win for her opponent. She'll be honor bound to stay. Then what will you do?"

In truth, Aang had never thought that scenario over. What if Toph had to stay? What if she decided to stay of her own accord? The possibilities weighted in his mind and Aang closed his eyes.

"If she has to stay, I can't stop her." He admitted. He could never stand in the way of what Toph wanted to do. Not that he could if she wanted to.

Across from him, Zuko nodded his head. "You have to be prepared for whatever happens. Never forget that you're the Avatar, as well. People depend on you. And I highly doubt she will want you falling behind your duties."

Aang nodded. "I know." he asserted. He lifted his head took a fighting stance.

"Good." Zuko nodded with approval and stepped back before settling into a fighting stance mirroring Aang's.

"When you said everything reminded you of her…did practicing also remind you of her?" Aang asked.

"More so than you realize," Zuko stated. "All I could think of was how she would counter my attacks. It was as if she were right there, fighting against me."

Aang tightened his fists. It had surprised him the first time he practiced alone that all he could think about was how Toph would easily counter his movements with her powerful bending.

* * *

The corner of her eye twitched. A hand reached over and gleefully placed some more food on her plate, as if she couldn't lift the serving spoon from the dish herself. "Would you like some more?"

"No," Toph stated in a barely controlled voice. "You don't have to serve me. It's not necessary."

"But I insist," the young man beside her beamed. "Rice? Some more chicken-pork?"

"No," Toph hissed behind gritted teeth. "I'm fine. Thanks."

He finally pulled back, giving Toph room to breathe again. For the last hour, she had been stuck at the dinner table with the latest in a long line of would be suitors. He was a privileged son of the Wu Shan family in Ba Sing Se.

While he was an earthbender, his family had taken an alternate route in winning the tournament. Rather than enter their son, who Toph assumed they realized had no chance of ever beating her, into the tournament, the family had chosen a champion. Their hired muscle had managed to survive the first set of preliminary matches against other earth benders and thus advanced the family's chances.

The son's parents had accompanied him outside of the city to meet with the Bei Fong family and had been staying at a recently purchased estate not too far away. Every few days, they would come over to have dinner with the Bei Fongs.

Toph hated those meals.

Their son would hover over her the entire night. He would serve her food, call the servants over to get her things she could've easily called for herself, and spoke to her as if she were a child. It took all her strength not to beat him into the table.

"Isn't that sweet of him, Toph?" her mother gushed across the table. "He's been taking such good care of you and you're not even married, yet!"

_We're never going to get married if I have my way_… Toph thought darkly. "Really, it's fine. I can serve myself." _Breathe, Toph…don't make a scene… _

"It's still amazing how she manages to get through the house without once bumping into things," the Wu Shan wife exclaimed. "She must have the house memorized."

"Actually, I see with earth bending," Toph told her. How many times had she already explained that to them? "I can 'see' pretty well." _Better than you._

"What a talented little girl you are!" she beamed.

"Little girl…?" Toph gritted her teeth. She was eighteen years old! Hardly a child.

"It must've been difficult traveling with the Avatar," the Wu Shan husband insisted. He shook his head disapprovingly. "I can't imagine what he was thinking! Putting a blind child in the front lines of a war!"

Toph gripped her spoon, willing herself to control her temper.

"He may be the Avatar, but he certainly wasn't thinking." Their son agreed.

"Such a foolish mistake could've hurt her!" his father added.

A chair screeched as it was pushed back across the floor. Toph had stood up. "Mother, father, Master and Madam Wu Shan," she began, not bothering to address their son. "If you'll excuse me…"

Before her parents could protest, Toph whirled around and stalked out of the dining room. She had to get out of that room. Everything was driving her mad. The people, their conversations…everything! She was suffocating and needed air.

She closed her eyes tightly as she clenched her fists at her sides. Everyone there treated her as if she were some sort of invalid. Someone who couldn't even think for herself.

Didn't they understand that she wasn't helpless? That_ she_ was the one who ran off to join the Avatar. That out of all the earthbending masters in the world, _she_ had _trained him_?

Toph stormed passed the servants as she exited through the servant's quarters. She ignored all their protests as she plowed through. She didn't stop until she was outside, far from the main body of the house and standing alone in the garden.

The chill night air met her face as she closed her eyes and tilted her head up to the darkened sky. She took a deep breath as she brought one hand up to the invisibly lump over her chest. Through the thick fabric of her robes, she could still make out the shape of the bison whistle.

Carefully, she tugged on the chain that held it around her neck and pulled it out. Pale fingers felt the smooth shape reassuringly. Slowly, she brought the whistle to her lips. There had been so many times that she wanted to blow and have him come and take her away from the huge headache she was in.

But she couldn't be selfish. He had a job to do. She wouldn't stop him, just like he wouldn't stop her. They knew that much about each other.

Silently, she lowered her hand and the whistle clasped within it. A cool breeze swept across the estate; ruffling her robes as she stood alone in the garden. "Damn it, Twinkle Toes…" she whispered as she closed her eyes tightly. Everyday with the same people who didn't understand her… "I miss you."

* * *

**A.N. – A pretty uneventful chapter. Thank you for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Whisper into the Sky **

_Chapter Six _

By DamageCtrl

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.

* * *

"Winner! Son Hu Lan representing the honorable Jing Wei family of Eastern Earth Kingdom!" The flag was tossed into the air and the groups clustered in the stands around the ring clapped and cheered at the latest person to advance to the finals.

Toph merely sat in her seat, within the private box her parents were also sitting in. A scowl was across her pale face as she crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. She could hear her parents clapping to themselves as they made plans to invite the Jing Wei family for dinner.

How long had she been sitting there? Waiting for the wretched rounds to be over so she could return to her personal hobby of reviewing all the business scrolls she could find. Coming to watch the inferior benders had become a daily activity for her. An activity she was forced to attend and loathed.

"Yes," she heard her father tell a servant behind her. "Send an invitation to Hao Jing Wei to have dinner at the estate tomorrow night."

The servant bowed and scurried off to deliver the message. Toph felt the vibrations on the stone floor of their elevated seating area. Her mother was moving forward to whisper to her.

"What do you think, Toph?" her mother's gentle voice asked, as she always did at the end of the day. "The Jing Wei family chose a formidable champion, didn't they?"

The eighteen year old restrained the indignant snort that threatened to escape her lips. She had her feet planted on the ground the entire time and could sense every movement all the fighters made. From what she had seen since they started having the tournament, all the fighters were mediocre at best. At least compared to her.

"He has gotten this far," Toph began, not answering her mother's question directly. "That shows something."

Pleased, her mother smiled warmly and leaned back into her seat behind Toph. Quietly, the heiress mulled over the situation. At the most, all she had to worry about was the imposed time limit. If any of the competitors could last over the given time limit and not be knocked out, they would consider it a win.

A small smirk tugged at her lips. That only meant she had to act faster than usual. No challenge there. Confidently, Toph stood up. "Are you heading back to the main house, my dear?" her father asked, curiously. "Your mother and I are going to greet the other winners of today's rounds."

"Give them my regards." Toph told them as she headed down the steps.

"Let the servants come with you!" her mother called earnestly from behind her. Toph cringed.

"I'm capable of walking fifty paces, mother." Toph grumbled. She sped up, but could still feel the presence of a half dozen servants trailing a few paces behind her.

"Do you think we should've told her?" her mother whispered to her husband worriedly as they watched their 'little girl' walk through the gates and into the estate hidden behind the high stone walls.

"It'll be a good surprise for her," Lao Bei Fong assured her confidently. "It'll be a good chance for her to get to know her future husband."

Back inside the house, Toph kicked off her shoes; opting to go barefoot inside the house. No one could se her feet under the long folds of her robes anyway. Behind her, the servants picked up the discarded shoes. Then the discarded sash that had hung in her arms before picking up the assorted flower shaped hair ornaments Toph pulled out of her bun.

She let out a yawn as she walked swiftly through the halls. The last of the servants who had followed her had run off to her room to return her discarded things and Toph smirked. Finally, she was free to get some _real_ work done.

She rounded the corner and headed towards the main body of the house; specifically, her father's study. Her father's secretary was always there. He had worked under Toph's grandfather and had watched the master earthbender grow. Perhaps it was his age that gave him foresight and wisdom, but whatever it was, Toph was pleased he had it.

Secretary Shun Wu never questioned Toph's business in her father's study or her interest in the family businesses. He would read anything Toph couldn't make out with her fingers as well as gave her a clear understanding of exactly what her family dabbled in.

"Ah…young miss Toph," Shun Wu bowed his head as the young woman entered. "Your father suspected that you might come here today."

"I come here every day," Toph reminded him. "Did he want to tell me something?"

"Yes," Shun Wu began. "He instructed me to tell you to go to the southeast parlor when you arrived."

Dark eyebrows knitted together as a frown appeared on her face. "Why." She demanded.

Apologetically, Shun Wu bowed.

"He did not say, young miss."

Grumbling to herself, Toph murmured a brief thanks and wandered back out into the hallway. She mentally cursed her father for not telling her before she left, but knew why he didn't. He didn't want to fight with her regarding what was in the parlor.

As Toph approached the room, she could hear the voices inside and feel the vibrations in the room. She gritted her teeth; a large part of her wanting to turn around and leave. However, if she did, she'd have to face them at another time. They would hunt her down.

_This must be how Zuko felt with all those courtesans running around all those years ago…_ Toph thought to herself. _Aang told me not to make fun of him…but no…I didn't listen. And now it's come back to haunt me. Stupid Aang and his karma…_

She took a deep breath as she stopped in front of the door. Without any introduction, she shoved the doors opened. Immediately, she could feel them scurrying around the room like cockroach beetles when a fire was lit in a dark room. The scent of tea and pastries filled the room, as well as that of expensive cologne and smoke that lingered on fabric.

"Toph!" a series of voices gasped.

Toph could feel seven young men in the room. They were the sons of wealthy friends of the family; all with hopes of marrying her and into the Bei Fong fortune.

"Well, well…" Toph began coolly. "What a nice surprise." She stated blandly.

"Ah, Toph, the tournament is over for today, is it?" one began casually.

"Obviously," Toph retorted. "Or I wouldn't be here."

"Join us for some tea, won't you?" another offered. Tiredly, Toph let out a heavy sigh and rubbed her forehead.

"Listen, I know your parents all sent you here to 'try to get to know me'," Toph told them, exasperated. "But I'm just not interested," A few protests immediately reached her ears and she raised her hands to settle them down. "I'm trying to learn the family business here and I don't have time to spend playing hostess. You're welcomed to stay here, but _I've_ got more important things to do." She told them as diplomatically as possible.

"We're not asking you to play hostess, Toph," She recognized one of the young men as someone who had dinner with her family already. "Our parents believe it would be beneficial for you to get to know us as one of us might be your husband in a few weeks."

The corner of her eye twitched._ Not if I can help it. _

"Surely, you can hold off an hour in the study to join us," another told her. "After all, you shouldn't worry about the business."

"Once you're married, one of us will take care of business," Toph raised an eyebrow as the next young man continued on; oblivious to her displeasure. "You'll never have to worry about a thing."

"Except running the household," the first one added. "That is the job of the wife." He added confidently.

Her fingers were twitching; eager to send the nearest stone block hurtling at his head. Instead, she lifted up her chin defiantly. "That's if one of your pathetic champions can actually last a round with me in the ring," She smirked and crossed her arms. "And from what I've seen, there's a fat chance that'll actually happen. Are forgetting _who I am_?"

She could feel the anxiety rise in the room. She'd made them nervous. Good. Before she could make their lives worse, a servant's voice called out to her. She turned her head in the direction of the voice just as the servant reached her and bowed.

"Miss Toph," she began breathlessly. "A messenger from the Fire Nation has delivered this and requested it be handed directly to you."

For a brief moment, Toph completely forgot about the seven useless fools in the room. She stood up straight and held out her hand. "Thanks. Is the messenger still here?"

"No, Miss Toph. Shall I send a servant after him?" the servant asked as she placed a neatly folded letter in Toph's outstretched hand.

"No," Toph said as her hand brought the paper towards her. Eagerly, Toph ran her fingers across the wax seal. She recognized it easily; the seal of the royal family. She slid her thumb under the seal and broke it. As soon as it opened, Toph slid her fingers across the raised lettering. A concentrated look graced her face until she came towards the middle of the letter. A pleased smile graced her face. "Score! Sweetness is staying over!"

"Miss Toph…?" the servant asked confused.

"In a six weeks time, prepare the guest wing; the best rooms we have!" Toph told the servant.

The woman bowed. "Forgive me, Miss Toph, but your father has already designated those rooms for visiting families."

A snort came out of the eighteen year old as she narrowed her eyes. "Then move them to another room," Toph insisted. "Some good friends of mine are coming and have taken me up on an offer to stay here. I want them to be as comfortable as possible, especially since she's pregnant!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Toph, but your father-"

"Hey, if my father and you _want_ to disrespect the _Fire Lord_ and _his family_ be my guest," Toph shrugged casually. "Personally, I wouldn't…I mean, I would think that the most _powerful _man in the _Fire Nation_ and the most _respected waterbender in the world_ would be deserving of the best guest room, however-"

"I'll speak to Master Bei Fong, Miss Toph!" The servant bellowed nervously as she bowed her head. A wide, triumphant smirk spread across Toph's face as she crossed her arms.

"I thought you would," she smirked. She tucked the letter into one of her sleeves and was about to head to her room when a voice called from inside the room. She turned around, a frown back on her face as she remembered who was inside. "What?"

"Is it true?" one of the young men asked curiously. "You're allowing the Fire Lord to stay at your home?" She could sense the anxiety rising in the room once more.

"The Fire Lord _and_ his family," Toph told them proudly. They were her friends. Katara was the only female friend she had for most of her life and she valued them greatly. Her eyes narrowed as she faced them. "Is that a problem?" she asked, almost threateningly.

"No! No!" a series of voices chorused.

"It's just…the _Fire Lord_…"

A wide smile spread across Toph's face. "Something wrong, gentlemen?" she asked, almost mockingly. She could feel their rapid heartbeats and sensed their discomfort. "Need I remind all of you that the Fire Lord and his wife, as well as General Iroh, are _very_ good friends of mine. Practically _family_. Now, if you'll excuse me," she said as she turned around. "I have a response to send back."

Toph lifted her chin proudly and headed down the hall. Several pairs of eyes stared after her. "She's…more feisty than I gave her credit for…"

"The Fire Lord is a good friend of hers…?" one of the young men whispered.

"Imagine the edge we could have in Fire Nation trade…" another murmured. A series of nods and mumbles of agreement echoed in the room.

"Did anyone else notice?" one last voice asked from the back of the room. Several heads turned and looked at the young man lounging against his seat questioningly. His eyes were still focused on the spot where Toph had been standing. A small smile tugged at his lips. "She's actually quite attractive."

Toph had walked far enough away to miss the last statement. Clutching the letter tightly in her hands, she slipped back into her father's office. "Shun Wu! Get out a brush and some ink! I need you to write out a letter for me!"

The assistant nearly dropped the ledgers in his hands as Toph sat down on her father's seat. "A letter, young miss?"

"Yes, a letter. An important one to Katara," Toph said as she leaned back against the seat. She tugged up the flowing folds of her robe and propped her feet on her father's neat desk, unabashed. She paused in the middle of mid-reading the letter. "Shun Wu…I don't hear you getting the brush or ink or paper."

A heavy sigh escaped the secretary as he nodded and gathered the items. As soon as his brush dipped into the freshly prepared ink, he looked up at the young woman. "I am ready, young miss."

"Okay," Toph nodded. "Dear Sweetness," She smirked as she heard Shun Wu hesitate writing such informality, to the Fire Lady of all people, on paper. Eventually, he began, but not without an exasperated sigh. "I'm glad you took up my offer. I'm getting the best rooms prepared for you. You were right, Sokka is dragging Suki and his kids here for the finals. I have rooms prepared for them, too…"

She paused for a moment as her fingers slipped over the last paragraph in Katara's letter. Her pleased, smug smile faded from her face as she re-read the paragraph. "Young Miss?" the assistant asked from his smaller desk.

Toph closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "As for Twinkle Toes," she continued, a hint of sadness in her usually strong, proud voice. Her other hand rose and clutched the small, hidden lump against her chest. "Yeah…I hope he comes, too."

* * *

"You seem distracted, Aang," the old, dark skinned man mused as he stopped beside the eighteen year old Avatar sprawled across the ground. "You've been lying there for hours and I'm beginning to wonder if you're really meditating."

Somewhere in the distance, Aang could hear Momo trilling away with the other lemurs they had brought over from around the surrounding mountains of the Southern Air Temple. Appa was rolled over on his back, sunbathing on one of the stone decks further away as he slept.

Aang blinked as he watched the clouds dance above him in a painfully slow way. Finally, he let out a heavy sigh. "I know I'm supposed to let go of everything," he began. "In order to master the Avatar State…But I have already…so it's okay, isn't it?"

Pathik raised an eyebrow and then nodded his head knowingly. "This is about Toph, isn't it?"

Immediately, Aang sat up, genuinely looking surprised as he looked up at the guru. "Yeah! How'd you know?"

"It is not difficult to figure out what you are thinking when you keep mentioning Toph and that marriage tournament," Pathik reminded him. A small, embarrassed blush reached Aang's cheeks as his eyes darted away. "Perhaps you should talk about it. That might clear your mind."

Before Aang could answer, Pathik took a seat on the flat rock beside Aang. The Avatar let out a heavy breath and slumped forward. "After talking with Sokka and Zuko…and hearing what they had to say…I think…I mean…I figured out…or realized…" Aang stammered. His pale face flooded with color and he groaned. His head fell forward and Aang grasped it with his hands. "Is it weird that I think I might be in love with one of my best friends?"

If the Guru was surprised, he didn't show it. He merely tilted his head to the side. "Why would that be 'weird'?" he asked, sounding somewhat confused. "She is one of your best friends; it is natural to love her."

"Yeah, but this is love-love…" Aang began as he lifted his head up and looked at Pathik beseechingly. "Not…friendly love. I mean…I love Katara and the others, but not like this."

"Let me be more precise, Aang," Pathik said as he leaned forward. "Since it's not a question of why you're in love, it must be why exactly your love for Toph bothering you, yes?"

"Because…" Aang slumped down once more. His disenchanted gray eyes landed on the green grass around them. "Because I'm the Avatar…I'm not supposed to have anyone like that. Remember Katara? I was supposed to let her go."

"And you did let her go, did you not? Is she not married to the Fire Lord and expecting their second child?" Pathik asked. Aang nodded.

"Yeah, but…"

"To me, how you feel about Toph and how you felt about Katara are different," Pathik began. "Love is different for everyone. Why you love certain people varies. Tell me, when you were 12, what did you love about Katara?"

"She was beautiful and kind," Aang explained. "Always supportive and encouraging."

"And do you remember how your love for her blocked your chakras?" Pathik asked. "You clung to her needlessly. You depended on her to control your emotions, as well as provide an edible meal."

"I know, I know," Aang sighed tiredly. "So I let her go. I had to learn to control myself instead of relying on her."

"Toph, on the other hand…is your exact opposite, is she not?" the Guru asked. Across from him, the Avatar's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah…that's why earthbending was so difficult for me to learn…it took a while for Toph to teach me. Even then, she had a different method," Aang explained. He sat up straight and frowned. "But I still depended on her."

"You depended on her to teach you, but you did not depend on her to keep you grounded," the Guru chuckled at his own little pun. Aang smiled slightly. "Toph is your opposite. In order to teach you, she had to first force you to think like her…like an earthbender. By doing so, she helped open your mind and spirit to what is different. Do you understand, Aang?"

For a moment, Aang sat there, mulling over the situation. His childhood love for Katara was different from his suddenly realized love for Toph. Everything the Guru pointed out was true. He had depended on Katara; constantly seeking her attention and approval. He was always doing things for Katara.

With Toph, he did things for himself, and Toph's approval and attention came to him as a result. She forced him to think outside his little world; to understand what was different and take hold of it. He didn't depend on Toph like he did Katara. Aang's eyes squinted thoughtfully.

"Toph isn't blocking my chakras or helping me keep control of my powers." Aang looked at the Guru.

"Exactly," Pathik nodded. "So, what is the problem? Toph allows you to be yourself and to take control of your own destiny. Look at what she has done right now; she refused to hold you back from your duties as Avatar. Your ties to her do not stop you from controlling yourself as an Avatar."

"What if I want to stay with her?" Aang asked. "What if she wants to stay and take over her family's business? It's…difficult when she's not around already. What if I want to stay with her?"

Pathik tilted his head to the side questioningly. "I don't know. What do you think will happen?"

Aang nearly fell back. "Ugh! We're back to the beginning!" Aang lamented as he ran a hand down his face. "I don't know what will happen or if it will even work out! Is it worth telling her? Should I just let her do what she wants and keep it all to myself?"

Pathik chuckled. "I cannot solve matters of the heart for you. I can only try to help you sort out your thoughts."

"Thanks…" Aang grumbled, disappointedly.

"Aang," Pathik said seriously. "Avatars are not prohibited from falling in love. No one can_ stop _a person from loving. Understand that there is nothing wrong with what you are feeling."

"And what if Toph only loves me like a friend?" Aang asked.

Pathik shrugged. "Well, you'll never know until you see her again, will you?"

* * *

Toph closed her eyes as Katara's hands carefully tied her hair up into a sturdy bun. A small giggle escaped the Fire Lady's lips. "I remember when you used to wake up and your hair would stick out everywhere…now you take such good care of it."

Toph merely shrugged and suppressed her embarrassed blush. "It's only because I'm home and my mom makes me."

"Sure…" Suki chuckled from the bed. She was in the middle of breast feeding little Hakana. "Of course it's not for impressing anyone, right?"

"I'm not trying to impress anyone!" the heiress hissed. She scrunched up her face and Katara laughed.

"Then one particular person?" Toph froze under her touch.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the earthbender hissed; irritated. Katara and Suki exchanged glances from across the room.

"It means that Sokka had a little talk with Aang when he came to visit," Suki told her knowingly. "Looks like the Avatar can't get someone off his mind."

Toph merely snorted. "It's only because he's stuck with two friends who can't talk and misses me."

"That's strange, I don't recall Suki saying it was _you_ he couldn't get off his mind," Katara smirked. She watched Toph's eyes widen in the mirror in front of them as she realized her slip. "What made you think that?"

"Nothing!" Toph scoffed.

"Maybe you missed him, too?" Suki suggested.

"I missed my freedom, that's what I miss." Toph insisted. Katara was carefully pinning her bun in its place.

"That's too bad," the blue eyed woman mused as she stepped back to survey her work. "Because Zuko had a talk with Aang, too. Apparently, Aang…" Katara trailed off.

Toph narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Aang what?"

"Nothing," Katara lifted her hands up and stepped back. "I guess that's for Aang to tell you."

"Now I know you guys are just playing with my head," Toph grumbled. She pointed at the door. "Out! I need to get myself ready for the tournament."

Suki carefully cleaned up the area where she had been and tugged her shirt back on. "You heard the heiress, Katara, let's get going."

Katara chuckled and placed Toph's headband on her head. "I'd wish you good luck, but I know it's not necessary."

Toph snorted. "I'm glad you realize that." The two older women walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Toph frowned. She could hear Suki's voice outside her door.

"What's there to tell?" Katara's voice was fading away. "Aang has to tell her how he feels. We can't do it for him."

_How he feels?_ Toph felt her chest tighten. What did the she mean by that? What did Aang feel? Her eyes narrowed. Why did her heart skip a beat when Suki said Aang missed someone? Why did she automatically assume it was _her_? A thousand questions danced through her mind as she sat on the seat in front of her vanity.

She closed her eyes tightly and leaned forward; resting her elbows on the table as she rubbed her temples. Silently, she cursed Katara for making her think about Aang. Not because she was trying to forget about him, but because thinking about him brought feelings she didn't have time to think about. She had a tournament to win.

It was no surprise to anyone that she missed him. She could deny that all she want. After all, he was her friend. Her best friend. They had been at each other's side for years. And she loved him.

There in lay the problem. Ever since she received the final ultimatum from her parents, she had begun picturing a life without Aang; the only person she felt understood all of her. What she pictured, she didn't like.

As they neared the time when they were to split, Toph had purposely spent as much time with Aang as possible. As if to get her fill of the Avatar before he left. Unfortunately, spending so much time with him had the opposite affect. It reminded her of why they were so close; why she could trust him; why she liked being at his side. It only strengthened her connection with him.

It only made her want to be with him more.

"Miss Toph!" The earthbender startled up in her seat as the voice cut through her memories of whipping through the clouds on a glider; lost in the trust of someone whose mere assurance that he wouldn't drop her made her feel as comfortable in the air as she did on the ground. "The tournament is about to start!" the voice announced behind her door.

The heiress closed her eyes and lifted her hand over her heart. She traced out the outline of the whistle. The memories would have to wait. Toph stood up and headed to the door. Until then, she had opponents to beat.

* * *

The bear in her hands was worn. It was still brown and fuzzy, with its eyes still attached, along with its little green hat and shirt. However, in comparison to what was in front of her, little Bosco seemed…small.

Big blue eyes blinked as she clutched her stuffed bear against her. "What's your bear's name?"

The important looking man in the big green clothes blinked and looked around. He was seated in a heavily guarded private viewing box before a large earth bending ring. To his right, the esteemed Bei Fong master and his wife were seated; waiting for the tournament to being. Below them, rows and rows of spectators there to watch the final rounds of the Bei Fong marriage tournament.

However, the voice came from his left, just passed his beloved bear. A little girl was peering over the waist high, stone barrier, presumably standing on a chair, with the stuffed bear in her arms hanging over into his side of the booth. Her hair was neatly tied into a bun with red clipped hair loops from her temples to her bun. The gleaming gold fire emblem pin branded her immediately.

The man smiled warmly. "His name is Bosco," he told her. "What is your bear's name?"

Immediately, her eyes grew larger. A gasp left her lips as she lifted up her bear. "My bear's name is Bosco, too!" she gushed energetically. She lifted her bear and waved his little arm. "Hi, big Bosco!"

The Earth King smiled. He pointed to the little girl as he patted the bear's head on his lap. "Say hello, Bosco."

The brown mass of fur yawned and turned around. Slowly, he lumbered over until he stopped in front of Ai Li Zhen and sat down. Completely entranced by the living, breathing Bosco in front of her, the child stood stiffly in place.

"Hi…" she mumbled wondrously.

Without warning, Bosco's wet tongue reached out and licked her face. An excited squeal left her lips as she reached across the low wall and threw her arms, and little Bosco, around big Bosco's neck. The animal happily rested in the child's arms as the Earth King laughed.

"It looks like he likes you!" He beamed happily.

Ai Li Zhen whirled around and looked over at the seat just in front of her. "Kyoshi! Kyoshi, did you see me?" she gushed earnestly. "The big Bosco licked my face! He likes me!"

The Earth King chuckled and looked over at the brown haired girl sitting in front of the red clad Fire Princess. The other girl lifted up her hand and waved dismissingly.

"Hush, Ai Li! The tournament is going to start soon!" Kyoshi told her.

"But, Kyoshi!" the little princess whined as she nuzzled the bear's head. "You're not looking!"

In as mature a voice as she could muster, the older child looked over her shoulder. "Ai Li Zhen," she began. "My parents brought me here and we're celebrating my birthday. Don't you know why they're having this big earthbending tournament? It's because it's in honor of my birthday."

"It is not!" Ai Li whined. "It's for Miss Toph!"

"That's a coin…coin…" Kyoshi stuttered. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to sound out the word. She finally wrinkled her nose. "It just ended up that way!" With a huff, she crossed her arms and stared back out at the still empty ring. People were still slowly piling into the stone stands below them.

The black haired child grumbled and wrinkled her nose. She turned her attention back to the important looking man. "My name is Ai Li Zhen. What's your name?"

"I'm the King." He told her. The child raised one eyebrow, disbelievingly. True, he did look important...still…

"No, you're not."

"Yes," he chuckled. "I am."

"A king is a leader. My daddy's like a king. I would know," She leaned forward. "My daddy is the Fire Lord." She whispered, as if it were such a big secret.

The Earth King smiled brightly and nodded. "I know," he said. "I am the Earth King."

So, that was what the difference was. Her eyes widened. "Oh…"

Suddenly, the door to her booth opened and she nearly fell off her chair in surprise. She turned around as the Earth King stood up to greet the newcomers. "Ai Li Zhen! Kyoshi! What are you two doing here alone?"

Suki was the first to enter; a frown immediately gracing her face as she realized the two children were there unsupervised. Zuko was holding the door open as the Suki and the pregnant Katara waddled into the viewing box.

"Where is my brother?" Katara fumed. "He said he was coming with you two!"

"He's down there, Auntie Katara!" Kyoshi piped as she pointed down at the stands below them. The group craned their necks and sure enough, Sokka was in the stands; arguing with a nut vendor.

"No, I don't want it mixed with nuts! I only want the jerky!" Sokka was shouting. Suki groaned, embarrassed, and shook her head as she sat down on the seat beside Kyoshi.

"Fire Lord Zuko, Lady Katara, Miss Suki," Ai Li Zhen looked back up and noticed the important looking man bowing. She turned around and watched as her father bowed back. Her mother and Suki gave nods of their heads. "It's good to see you again."

"Your highness," Zuko greeted him. "It looks like this a royal affair."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," the Earth King smiled. Katara walked behind Ai Li Zhen's chair as the Earth King walked forward. "Katara," he smiled informally. "Congratulations on your pregnancy. Do you know what if it will be a boy or a girl yet?"

"Gran-Gran says he'll be a boy, your highness." Katara said as she gave the Earth King a friendly hug. She allowed the other ruler to place his hands on her swollen belly for inspection.

"A boy, then," the Earth King chuckled. He looked at Zuko. "Would it be too much to send him twin swords then?"

Zuko cracked a small smile. "Not at all, your highness."

"Mommy, daddy," Ai Li Zhen whispered as she tried to get their attention. As both parents looked at her, she leaned upwards. "Do you know him?"

"Of course we know him," Katara chuckled. "You now, the Earth King was the one that sent you your little Bosco when you were born."

"Really!?" Ai Li Zhen gasped. Her eyes widened as she looked back at the important looking man. "Thank you!" She gave him a formal bow and then had little Bosco imitate the bow in her hands.

Katara chuckled. "She brings Bosco whenever we leave the palace and sleeps with him every night."

The Earth King smiled, pleased. He glanced around their booth. "Will the Avatar be attending?"

Katara's smile fell slightly. "We don't know," she admitted. "He said he was going to do some work in the Earth Kingdom and then head over to the Southern Air Temple for a few days."

"Well, I hope he can make it," the Earth King told them. "I haven't seen him since Toph's eighteenth birthday party in Omashu."

The Fire couple nodded as they began to head to their seats. "We should get seated," Zuko began. "Will you be at dinner, your highness?"

"Yes, the Bei Fongs have kindly invited me for this evening's meal," the Earth King assured them as he took his seat. In the other booth, Zuko helped Katara sit down. He looked back at Ai Li Zhen, who was patting Bosco on the head with her stuffed animal's arm. "This means you have plenty of time to play with Bosco later, if that's all right with your parents."

"Really?" The child turned around and gave her parents a pleading look. "Mommy…"

"First the lizards, now the bear…" Katara sighed heavily. "_Only_ if it's all right with your father." Her tone made it obvious that Katara didn't think it was a good idea to have their child playing with a bear.

Zuko winced. He couldn't say no to Ai Li Zhen. It was his weakness. She just had to look at him with those large, pleading blue eyes and he'd give in. A small tug came from his sleeve. "Daddy…"

_Don't look…don't look…_ Zuko glanced down and mentally swore. He was caught in the sad, pleading eyes. "Fine…" Wonderful, his daughter would be playing with a bear. That was excellent parenting. He could almost feel Katara's annoyed glare going through his skull.

"Yay!" Ai Li Zhen threw her arms around her father and smiled at him. She batted her eyes and squeezed him. "I love you, daddy."

A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he tried to stay composed. "I love you, too, princess."

The door opened once more and the group turned towards the back of the box.

"You will not believe what I had to go through to get these," Sokka exclaimed tiredly as he walked in holding a bag filled with what looked like jerky. "And the price! If I weren't so hungry, I wouldn't have paid. I mean, whoever heard of five coppers for _one_ piece of jerky!" The door closed behind him and Sokka paused in his spot. Several pairs of eyes were glaring at him. "What?"

"I'll tell you later." Suki hissed in a low voice as she reached up and grabbed his arm. She tugged him down into the seat beside her before he could say anything else. As soon as Sokka's butt hit the seat, the drums sounded on either side of the ring. It was time for the tournament to begin.

Excitedly, Sokka sat on the edge of his seat as the contenders walked out to be introduced. Almost all of them were champions hired on by wealthy families to represent them. Each wore a crest of the family to signify who they were representing.

In three days, Toph had to beat nine opponents who had made it that far. They were some of the best earthbenders in the world and they were in the biggest 'sporting' event to date. All the families who had a bid in marrying into Bei Fong were in attendance. Assorted people of importance, such as the Earth King, King Bumi, and the Fire Nation's Royal Family, were also there.

As a result, security was tight around the Bei Fong Estate. Anyone who wanted to see the tournament had been thoroughly searched. In the stands below, citizens of Gaoling had come to watch their native daughter in action. There were also a few vendors from the town who had come to supply food to the spectators.

The door opened once more and Iroh came in. "Uncle, where have you been?" Zuko frowned. "It's about to start!"

"I'm sorry, nephew," the old general said as he took his seat beside Katara. "It was difficult to track down a vendor that had fire flakes. And then security was quite a hassle."

"I knew I should've sent Jet with you. He would've gotten you through without problems." Katara sighed. She had contacted him and his friends to escort her family from the closest port city to Gaoling. They were working as additional security at the estate throughout the tournament.

Suddenly, cheers erupted in front of them and the group turned their attention back to the ring below.

Toph had finally appeared. Barefooted and dressed in her typical greens and pale yellows, the proud earthbender raised her arms in the air; encouraging the cheering as she walked on to the ring.

Katara and Sokka cheered loudly for her as Suki did her best to yell while holding her baby against her. Zuko clapped his hands, still silently hoping she would lose. The announcer introduced her and Toph stepped forward.

"Miss Bei Fong, is there anything you would like to say? This is your first time actually taking the ring during this tournament. The stakes are quite high. Are you nervous at all?" the announce asked.

The blind bender snorted indignantly. She easily took center stage. "What's there to be nervous about?" she smirked. "I am Toph Bei Fong! I am the greatest earthbender in the world!" She turned around and looked at her opponents. "Sorry to say, but you just wasted your time. In three days, I will stand here once more and you losers will be dragged out of the ring!"

Her confident speech roused the audience once more. Sokka was reminded of the Earth Rumble tournament, only with a less hectic crowd. The Gaoling citizens clapped. Fans of the Blind Bandit who were in attendance cheered for her as Katara and Suki yelled enthusiastically. Zuko sighed and tried to calm Katara down.

"Katara, you're pregnant, remember?" he tried to remind her.

The waterbender merely shrugged his hands off. "You're just mad because you're going to lose your little bet." Zuko gave her an annoyed look and was about to retort when another sound echoed through the arena below.

The gongs sounded again and eight contenders were ushered off to the side. The crowds settled down as Toph stretched her arms in the air and smirked deviously as she faced her lone opponent. They walked to the opposite ends of the ring before turning around and facing each other. The stands had gone completely silent.

Toph waited.

Her opponent moved.

The match had been decided.

* * *

The wind rushed past him; his clothes billowing all around him as he leaned forward. His hands were wound tightly with Appa's reins. Below them, blurs of brown and green melted together as they flew past.

It had taken him days to straighten out his thoughts. Days to wonder if, as the Avatar, it would ever work out. Days to wonder if Toph even felt anything towards him other than friendship. Days to wonder if he could even be with someone for the rest of his life without worrying about his destiny as the Avatar.

Then, while he was baking cakes outside of all things, he was staring into the fire and remembered the old woman in the village beneath the volcano. Madam Wu was her name, he remembered. He hadn't seen her in a while….

She didn't believe in a preordained destiny. She believed that if one wanted something to happen, they had to make it happen; that they would make their own destiny happen.

And Aang wanted his destiny to include Toph. That much was clear.

Nothing would happen if he spent the entire time away from her, wondering 'what if'. He had to do something. He had to find out. Otherwise, how would he ever find out if it would work? The fact of the matter was that he was in love with Toph.

A few moments later, he ran past the meditating Guru and deposited a cake with purple frosting in front of him before rushing towards Appa's resting area.

"And where are you going, Avatar?" the old man asked, without even looking at the young man as he continued meditating out on the balcony.

"Gaoling!" Aang shouted. He didn't see the small smile appear on the man's old, worn face as he jumped over the stone railing and ran towards the mass of flying fur.

Aang tossed the bag he was carrying over Appa's saddle before leaping on top of him. It was as if the animals were waiting. Momo was already perched on Appa's saddle and it seemed as if Appa had been waiting for Aang to come to his senses.

"Yip yip!" came out of Aang's mouth and a second later, they were in the air.

It had taken a few days of traveling, but they were on the outskirts of Toph's village. They only stopped so that Appa could rest. Aang wanted to get there for Toph's finals. While he decided not to speak to her about how he felt until after she won the tournament, and he was positive she would win, he wanted to be there to cheer her on.

After all, no matter what, they were friends. And friends were always there for each other.

Appa let out a groan and Aang peered into the distance before them. The sun was hovering over the horizon, preparing to set for the day. Aang bit his lower lip nervously. The first day of the finals would be ending soon.

"We're almost there, boy," Aang told the bison beneath him. "Just a little further!"

Appa let out another growl and seemed to speed up. Gaoling was approaching and towards the outskirts of the city lay the sprawling estate of the Bei Fong family. A small smile reached Aang's lips as his heart began to race.

He could see her now; the smug grin across her pale, dirt-streaked face as she threw up her arms in triumph. He could see her wisps of black bangs flying over her face as shades of green draped across her body. He could hear her spirited laugh all around him.

_I told you I'd come back. _

* * *

Her hair was coming apart. Katara had done an excellent job putting her hair up, but after hours in the ring with dirt flying everywhere, her thick bun of black was bound to fall apart. However, Toph made no move to fix it or even brush it behind her ears.

She maintained her position with her feet planted firmly on the ground. Her arms were held up and fingers curled towards her in preparation for the final attack.

Across from her, drops of sweat slid down the face of her opponent and dropped to the broken earth beneath him as narrowed eyes locked on to Toph's smaller form. She could feel him breathing…no, panting for air. She could feel his rapidly beating heart. He was tired and out of breath. She knew he was studying her; waiting for her to make a move.

In the stands above, the spectators were on the edge of their seats. Toph Bei Fong had already taken down the two previous competitors. The first had fallen with ease, having grossly underestimated the heiress.

The second one lasted much longer; almost to the time limit. However, before the gong could be hit, the earth shifted beneath him. Without warning, he slammed against the wall that surrounded the ring. He was out.

The third one also seemed to be waiting for the time limit. Toph gladly let him. It made things more interesting. Minutes had passed and the dust was settling around them. Toph narrowed her eyes. The time would be called soon and her opponent didn't seem to be planning on making any moves.

_Coward._ Toph thought to herself. _ Waiting for the time to be called so you could win this round by default._ "Well, are you going to fight me or are you just going to stand there?" she shouted across the silence of the arena.

His eye twitched, but he held his ground. Toph frowned. The sun was setting. She was caked in dust. And she was hungry. She would end it then and there.

* * *

He could see her now; facing an opponent with a fierce expression on her face. Aang almost felt bad for the other fighter. Almost.

"Ten seconds!" the announcer shouted. Aang felt his breath stop as his gray eyes remained glued on to the two people below.

He could see Toph's eyes narrowed. She had to finish it off before the gong rang and signaled the time limit.

"You asked for it." Toph murmured to herself. She shifted her weight from one leg to the other and slid her foot across the floor. Her arms darted out in front of her; fingers curled as she willed the earth to bend.

From where he was perched, on top of the private viewing box above Katara and Zuko, Aang could feel the earth tremble as it shot up from the ground and pinned the other earthbender's legs and arms together, making it impossible for that particular bender to move.

A series of murmurs went through the crowds as the fighter tried to loosen the stone slabs that pinned him together with his head, only to have Toph pull her arm back and send another slab to his head.

The gong sounded and the dust settled. The referees for the tournament rushed out on to the ring floor to access the situation. Toph stood in her place, slowly relaxing into a more casual position. From their seats in their viewing box, her father crossed his fingers; silently praying for the other fighter to still be conscious so they could have a win.

The referees lifted their arms in the air. "Winner due to knock out!" the older one yelled before pointing his arm to the champion. "Toph Bei Fong!"

"Yes!" Toph's arms shot in the air as she gave a shout of triumph.

Cheers erupted around the ring as Aang let out a breath of relief. Below him, Katara and Suki started squealing energetically as Sokka clapped. Zuko groaned and ran a hand down his face. Beside them, the Earth King clapped energetically while further down, Toph's parents looked almost crestfallen.

"I told you that you made a foolish bet, nephew…" Iroh mused coolly.

"Uncle," Zuko hissed behind gritted teeth. "Not. Helping."

Back on the ring floor, Toph took center stage once again. "I told you all before. I am Toph Bei Fong!" she shouted proudly. "The greatest earthbender in the world!" She whirled around and pointed a hand at the remaining opponents. "If any of you think you can beat me, you've got another thing coming!"

"That's right, Toph!" Katara agreed whole-heartedly from her seat. "You tell them!"

"But I'm feeling generous today," Toph beamed smugly. "If there is anyone…" She turned and held her arms wide open to the crowds that gathered. "_Anyone_ out here today that thinks they can beat me, go ahead and step forward! I'll be happy to take you on!"

All around her, she heard the murmurs of shock. Wealthy families whispered amongst themselves; wondering if such a challenge was even valid. Her parents eagerly looked around the ring, hoping to find someone willing to volunteer and just maybe win.

A soft breeze caressed Toph's earth-crusted skin and she froze in her spot. Her heart paused, for just a moment. Her eyes widened, unable to contain the surprise, as every nerve in her body searched for his presence. She knew that unnatural movement in the air. She knew it as soon as she felt it.

Soft vibrations quickly reached her senses as a potential opponent landed almost silently on the ring across from her. She couldn't hear the gasps of surprise from the stands or the confused whispers. All her attention had fallen on to _him_.

A wide, playful smirk graced her face.

She could see him in her mind's eye; standing there tall and proud; his hand holding his glider as he looked at her with those playful eyes.

"Hey, Toph," She could hear his smile in his voice. "I'll take that challenge."

* * *

A.N. – So they meet again. Now what will happen:sigh: I'm not entirely happy with this chapter…oh, well. I felt it could be better, but I did want it to end the chapter this way. Anyway, special thanks to Nakuru who's ever helpfulness helped me over come all the writer's block for this and for betaing for me. Thank you!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Whisper into the Sky **

_Chapter Seven _

By DamageCtrl

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.

* * *

The entire ring was dead silent. The sudden appearance of the new opponent caught everyone by surprise. To some, it was a complete shock. What was he doing? Why was he getting involved? Was he even serious?

From her box seat, Katara held her breath as her blue eyes focused on the two teenagers standing across from each other, inside the earth-lined ring. On one side was the formidable heiress to one of the wealthiest families in the world. On the other side was her student, her friend…the Avatar.

For a moment, it was as if the world stopped. No one dared move, let alone speak as a tense air cracked above the duo. Spectators sat in their seats, slack-jawed and wide-eyed. Even the most composed of the Earth Kingdom upper class were found speechless.

The sly smirk appeared on the corners of the blind heiress' lips as she faced her former protégé. An air of self confidence surrounded the tattooed Avatar.

"You really think you can beat me, Twinkle Toes?" a haughty voice asked as Toph remained in her place. Her heart was slamming against her chest; against the cold bison whistle resting over them. She could hardly believe it was him…but his movements and the vibrations they caused only belonged to one person.

"I've trained under you for years," Aang replied, sounding amused, confident, and yet serious at the same time. "I know I can."

She scoffed disbelievingly as her body smoothly shifted from a relaxed position into one of readiness. "You've got a long way to go before you can beat your master."

Aang took a step back; planting his foot on the ground as he lifted his arms. "We'll see about that."

Before Aang could even lift a finger to raise the earth at his will, a loud, booming sound echoed through the ring. It was barely enough to shake the two out of their concentrated zones and remind them that they were anything but alone. Aang lowered his arms and relaxed his position.

His eyes were wide as he looked around the stands that framed the ring. Across from him, Toph was frowning as she loosened her stance. As she gritted her teeth, she whirled around in the direction of the gong.

"What's going on here!?" she demanded, irritated. "Why'd you ring the gong? The match hasn't even started yet!"

"We must call today's events to an end," a voice said to her left. She turned her head sharply to that side; her eyes still narrowed and her jaw locked. Her father sent in the order. "It is almost dark and so we must call it an evening."

Silently, her father hoped that she would take the hint. Murmurs were already spreading through the crowds; amongst both normal spectators and the wealthy who had something at stake on the tournament. Toph scowled. Her hands tightened into fists at her hands. Of course her father would end it before it got fun for her.

Aang watched her expression before turning back to the spectators. He could hear them whispering.

_"Is it even fair?" _

_"He's the Avatar! He shouldn't be allowed to participate." _

_"He'll win; then what chance does my son have?" _

Gray eyes closed and he let out a heavy breath. Perhaps his entrance had been a bit too dramatic. He straightened up and looked at Toph. "How many more days of finals do you have?"

"Two," Toph replied in a low voice. "Three tomorrow…three the next day."

Aang's eyes slowly raked over the crowds. "I can wait until then."

Another smug smile reached Toph's face. "I can hardly wait."

"On the third day, then." Aang smiled.

"Did you hear that, dad!?" Toph shouted as she stood up straight. "On the third day, after I beat the last of those pathetic benders, I'll take on the Avatar himself! Avatar Aang!" Toph turned back to the bald young man and pointed a finger at him. "I accept your challenge!"

"Oh…this is good," Sokka nodded as he tore into his last piece of jerky. He glanced over his shoulder at Zuko. "Looks like you might win after all."

Golden eyes widened with revelation. "Yes…" Zuko murmured. Slowly, a wide smile graced his face as he settled back into his chair. "Now that Aang is in the running…he's the Avatar. I have no doubt he'll win."

Iroh raise an eyebrow and looked thoughtfully down at the ring. "Does that count as part of your bet? I'm sure Toph didn't take that into consideration when you two agreed upon the terms."

"Details." Zuko brushed off his uncle's worries.

"Very well!" Lao Bei Fong's voice shouted as he stood by the edge of his viewing box. "If no champion can win against my daughter by the third day, then Avatar Aang will be permitted to enter the tournament!"

Hushed voices rippled through the crowds, discussing the man's plan and whether or not it was fair. Back on the ring floor, Toph lifted her chin defiantly. "We'll see how far you've come by then, Twinkles. I suggest you practice."

Aang chuckled and smiled. "We'll see."

"Aang!" a voice shouted from the side. The duo turned towards the sound of the voice and saw Katara walking hand in hand with her daughter and waving happily. "You made it!"

"Barely!" Aang laughed. Suki followed behind them with Hakana in her arms while her eldest was sitting on top of Sokka's shoulders. Zuko was still in the booth, speaking with his uncle.

"Toph, you did great today," Suki beamed as she adjusted her infant in her arms. "You showed those guys not to underestimate you."

Toph merely shrugged. "Child's play…we all know they don't stand a chance against me.

Sokka laughed and nodded. "That's the Toph we all know," he grinned. "So…are we going to stand here or day or are we going to head inside? I heard the word banquet earlier and I'm in the mood for some Earth Kingdom delicacies."

Katara chuckled and shook her head. She looked back at Aang as her daughter ran off to tell Toph what she thought of the tournament and of her new friend, Bosco. When Toph was preoccupied regaling Ai Li Zhen with her experience, Katara leaned closer to her friend.

"We're glad you made it, Aang." She whispered in a low voice. The Avatar kept his eyes on Toph and nodded.

"Yeah…" he murmured. A smile graced his face as Toph threw her head back and let out a laugh. "So am I."

* * *

"Katara, you don't need to be here," Toph grumbled as the waterbender bended some warm liquid into the large bath tub in Toph's connecting bathroom. "I can take a bath by myself."

"I know," Katara said as she poured in a small vile of purple liquid. She used her bending to stir the water and release the bubbles. "I just thought you might want some female company…you know…to talk."

She glanced slyly over her shoulder. Toph was merely looking at her with a bored expression on her face. "I like to take my bath in silence, thank you very much."

"Oh, come on…" Katara urged as she stood up and walked towards the doorway. Toph walked into the room and passed her. "Isn't there something you want to tell me?"

"What's there to say?" Toph shrugged. "Thanks for the bubble bath?"

"How about 'I'm glad Aang came'?" Katara asked. Toph froze in mid step. With her back to Katara, the blue-eyed brunette didn't see Toph's sea foam eyes widen.

"Aang?" Toph asked. "He's crazy…thinking he can beat me." She said as she reached into the tub to feel the temperature of the water with her hand. Katara let out a heavy sigh and closed the door behind her. When Toph heard the door click, she removed her robes and slipped into the warm water.

"Are you really going to fight him?" a muffled voice came from behind the wooden door.

"Of course," Toph said as she raised her arms and removed the pins that held her bun in place. "I look forward to showing him I'm still better than him."

Katara paused. "What if he wins?"

Long locks of silken ebony tumbled down over Toph's pale shoulders. Her hands paused in the middle of unraveling the hair as her mind processed the scenario. Outside the bathroom door, Katara wandered out into the middle of Toph's room. The maids had laid out Toph's clothes for the night.

Brown fingers reached down and stroked the fine material of the emerald green robes. A small part of her wished Toph could see how she looked. Her favorite little earthbender had blossomed into a beautiful young woman any man would be proud to call his…if she let him.

"He won't win." Katara turned back around at the sound of Toph's voice.

"What?"

"He won't win," Toph said as she narrowed her eyes and sank deeper into the bathtub. "I'm his master…he can't beat me." Even as she said it, she suddenly wasn't so sure.

Katara raised an eyebrow. "What if he does?"

"I said he won't-"

"I said_ if_," Katara stressed, cutting off Toph's defensive voice. The Fire Lady paused behind Toph's door. "Are you going to go through with it?"

Sea foam eyes closed tightly as Toph pulled her legs close to her body. She rested her head against her knees as her arms wrapped around them. The subtle scent of flowers raised from the scented bath oil that Katara and placed in the water. Her mud stained skin soaked in the warm liquid. All around her, strands of straight black hair floated around the water; mingling with the bubbles.

She could hear his voice echoing in her head as if he were standing right beside her. _"I'll take that challenge…" _

That idiot. What had he been thinking? What had _she_ been thinking? When she gave the challenge, she was almost positive that no one would step forward. She had just beaten three of the best earthbenders in the world, all in a row. Even if someone had come forward, she had no doubt in her mind she could beat them.

Until she felt his presence before her; sending every single nerve in her body on fire. Something about him was different. She had recognized it immediately. He was still the same old Aang, yet at the same time…slightly different. He was more…confident.

And as much as she hated to admit it, when he spoke, a shiver ran up her spine. Something in his voice told her he was serious. Toph opened her eyes. Her slender fingers played on top of the water's surface. Was he serious?

Her body suddenly flushed with the thought. Her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest as her fingers dug into her legs. What if he was serious? What if this wasn't just their usual game of student versus master? What if he really did want to fight in the tournament for…?

A rosy tint reached her pale cheeks. _What if he does want to marry me?_

"Toph?" Katara's voice sounded through the door once more. "Toph, are you okay in there?"

The black haired heiress snapped out of her daze and sat up straight in the tub. "I'm fine!" she shouted as her hands gripped the edge of the white tub. "Hey, Katara, do you mind? I kind of wanted to take a bath in private, you know!" she added gruffly as her fingers tightened their hold.

The blue eyed woman raised an eyebrow, but stepped back. "The maids laid out your clothes on your bed. Don't stay in there too long!"

"I won't!" Toph's voice shouted. Her heart was still pounding and she hoped her voice wasn't shaking. She reached out and placed her hand against the wall. She could feel Katara leaving her room…and close the door behind her.

Finally, the heiress let out a heavy sigh and slipped limply back into the bath tub. What had just come over her? Aang was the Avatar…he would never...he was just her friend. Toph closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the edge of the tub. Her reactions…her heart racing, her blushing…the way she reacted to his mere voice; she had sensed them before.

In Suki when Sokka was near. In Katara when Zuko entered a room. Even with Katara's old waterbending master when Katara's grandmother appeared. It was obvious to her, despite how much she tried to control the reactions, that she was in love with her best friend…

The Avatar…who was now under the same roof as her.

Now…what was she going to do about it?

A groan escaped her lips as she sank into the tub until the water surrounded everything but her face. Blank eyes were directed to the ceiling as her mind whirled with the concept. What would she do? Aang was her friend and he loved her. She knew that. However, his love for her was akin to his love for Sokka.

There was no way someone like Aang would ever love her like her friends loved their wives. She was rough, tomboyish, argumentative, and arrogant. No man would be able to handle her.

_Except for him_, a small part of her mind called out. _He's been able to put up with it since the beginning…AND he's come back for more. _

Toph closed her eyes and held her breath. No matter what happened, he was still Aang the Avatar and her friend. And she wasn't about to ruin that.

* * *

"Mommy, look!" a cheerful young voice piped from on corner of the room. The pregnant woman draped in red turned her head and nearly dropped her cup of tea. A pale arm shot out from the pile of brown fur she was tumbling with and waved.

Ai Li Zhen smiled brilliantly, not caring that her red silk clothes were being covered with brown fur shed from the animal she was hugging. Her bun was lopsided on one side of her head, along with her crooked flame shaped pin. Despite all of that, large blue eyes were twinkling with mischief. Across from her and the bear, her cousin was glaring at a little boy threateningly.

"I'm surprised you let her go through with it." Suki said as she stared, somewhat in disbelief, as her niece played with the bear as if he were a pet monkey of sorts.

"My daughter is playing with a bear," Katara mumbled as she ran a hand down her face. "This is all Zuko's fault."

Suki chuckled. "It's always all Zuko's fault."

Katara sighed heavily. "What is with Kyoshi? She's been holding your old fan the entire night…and why does she keep glaring at that boy?"

"Apparently, she's protecting her cousin from that poor boy who offered Ai Li a flower earlier," Suki giggled as she rocked Hakana in her arms. "She gets that from her father."

Katara cringed at the memory of Sokka raging against Zuko when he found out Katara was pregnant with Ai Li Zhen…before they were married. "Scary."

"Isn't it?"

"What are you two talking about?" Zuko cut in and the two women turned around. He wore his usual scowl on his face as he glared at the two of them. "Katara, I have been looking everywhere for you. There are some people here from the Earth Kingdom trading council who wanted to speak to you."

An irritated look crossed Katara's face. "And you couldn't take care of them for me? I'm pregnant! I'm supposed to be taking it easy, remember?" she snapped. Zuko jerked his head back and winced slightly.

"I know," he began as he lowered his head. "But you're the one who is in charge of trade-"

"I'm not here to talk business," Katara grumbled as she turned her back to him. "I'm here to visit my friends and spend time with them. That is exactly what I plan to do."

"You are the Fire Lady," Zuko told her. "You should-"

"And you are the Fire Lord," Katara reminded him before he could finish. "Are you saying you can't protect me from a few simple council members?" She narrowed her eyes and watched as her words began to hack at his pride.

Suki watched with amusement as Zuko mumbled something inaudibly and headed towards a group of people in green. "You learned that from Gran-Gran, didn't you?" Suki chuckled.

"How'd you know?" Katara grinned as she turned back to her daughter, who was now serving the bear tea at the table with the other children.

"That's how I get Sokka to do things, too," Suki smirked. "Speaking of men, where is Aang?"

"Trapped by everyone and anyone," Katara said, motioning her head over to the open doors and the decorated courtyard outside. Lanterns hung from the eaves as wealthy guests pranced around in elegant robes. Suki could barely make out a tattooed bald head surrounded by a dozen or so people. Katara shook her head. "Everywhere he goes, he gets mobbed."

"What about Toph?" Suki asked.

Katara frowned and looked towards the doors that lead to the hall. They were still closed. "She was supposed to be coming out soon," Katara frowned. "I told her not to stay too long in the bath."

"Maybe she's still getting ready?" Suki offered. Katara shook her head.

"It shouldn't take long," Katara frowned. She let out a heavy sigh. "Watch Ai Li Zhen for me? I'm going to go check on her."

Before Suki could nod, the doors to the hall opened. "Miss Toph Bei Fong!" a voice announced.

Suddenly, all the attention shifted to the figure in emerald green and pale yellows standing at the door way. Long black hair was pulled back into a neat bun, except for two tendrils of hair that fell in front of her shoulders. Her bangs were pinned back, lightly framing over her carefully done eyes. Glimmering stone-encrusted pins decorated her hair as two chrysanthemum blossoms rested atop her bun.

Her full pink lips were in a tight, somewhat annoyed line, as she walked into the room; chin held high and proud. The rich robes wrapped around her body neatly; highlighted by the yellow sashes that hung around her arms. Jewelry adorned her ears and neck as with each step she took, something on her jingled.

"Well…" Katara said as she crossed her arms and smirked proudly. "No one can say she's not pretty." Suki smiled and nodded in agreement. The duo looked back out to the court yard.

Aang was standing on the patio, still surrounded by some of the guests. However, from the far away look on his face, his mind obviously wasn't there. Soft gray eyes rested on the green clad figure as a slight pink color reached his cheeks. A dumb smile was pasted across his lips.

"Toph, please come with me to greet my parents." a voice said behind them. The two women turned back around. Toph had suddenly been surrounded by young men…and did not like it. She seemed to be trying to fight off a scowl, but failing.

"Hmm…" Suki mused. "Maybe she would've been better off hiding in her room."

"Yeah…" Katara mumbled beside her. Toph was trying to step away, but found that the young men, even those whose champions had already lost in the tournament, were everywhere.

All of them were talking at once, each trying to get her to come with them or escort him for the night. A few had the audacity to try to touch her. A hand on her arm, a hand on her shoulder…they all made her want earthbend them away and possibly into a wall. Her teeth were gritted tightly as she tried to remind herself that it would all be over soon.

"Toph!" Someone brushed against her bottom and her eyes widened. Her hands clenched tightly into fists.

Not soon _enough_.

She slammed her foot on the ground, about to send all those within an arms length of her flying against the walls of her family's house, when a warm hand found her fist. The larger hand coiled around her hand and gently pulled her forward.

"Excuse me," a voice said behind the group. Through the chaotic vibrations all around her, she couldn't make out his movements. However, she could make out his voice. "I haven't had a chance to speak to her yet."

A warm feeling spread through her body as the vibrations around her died down. Her would-be suitors seemed to step back and give space to the man who held her hand comfortingly in his. Several sets of eyes rested on the orange clad bender as he squeezed through the group to stand at Toph's side.

Beside him, Toph's eyes had lowered. She fought down the warm feeling bubbling around her as she struggled to restrain her rapidly beating heart. An arm rested around her shoulder, in an almost protective manner as she was lead away from the crowd effortlessly.

She could feel the anger and jealousy emanating from the group of abandoned young men as she walked away with the Avatar. "I think I owe you, Aang."

"Remember that when we're on the ring," Aang chuckled. As soon as they were a good distance away and the crowd behind them had dispersed, he lifted his arm off her shoulder. A small tinge of disappointment hit her and she quickly shook it off. "You were close to bending."

"Hey, you try being surrounded by a dozen touchy guys and we'll see how you fair," Toph snorted indignantly. Aang laughed. "So, what's going on? What'd I miss?"

"Your parents are talking to all the guests, Zuko got Katara mad at him, Sokka is by the banquet table," Aang reported dutifully, beginning to name off the location of everyone. "And Ai Li and Kyoshi are at the children's table with the Earth King's bear."

The corner of one of Toph's eyes twitched. "My parents wouldn't even let me have a pygmy puma and she gets to play with a bear…"

"Yes, I should win the award for Parent-of-the-Year thanks to this, shouldn't I?" Katara sighed as she and Suki reached them.

"Hey, Katara. Suki," Toph greeted them. She turned her attention to Katara and narrowed her eyes. "Happy? I came."

"I knew you would," Katara chuckled. She crossed her arms over her chest. "So…how long are you two staying this time?"

"What are you talking about?" Aang asked. "We're not going anywhere." He told her, confused.

"Really?" Suki asked innocently. "I didn't think you two wanted to hang around here all night. Especially when there's a festival in town. Usually, you two would be trying to find a way out by now." Toph's eyes widened. She had forgotten about that. And that sounded much more entertaining than her parent's stuffy banquet.

Her hand shot out and grabbed Aang's upper arm. "Aang…" she began. Aang shook his head.

"We can't leave!" he gushed. "Your parents will look for you!"

"They can cover for us!" Toph said, pointing to the two married women across from him. Katara raised an eyebrow.

She rubbed her chin. "I don't recall ever saying I'd-"

"Really?" Aang asked, his eyes lighting up. "Thanks, Katara!"

"I…" Katara began, only to face a brilliant, hopeful smile. Unable to turn it down, she let out a heavy sigh. She looked around the area. "Okay, fine…but you two can't stay out too late."

"I owe you one, Sweetness," Toph smirked as she grabbed Aang's hand. "Just for that, when I win the tournament, I'll make sure not to completely destroy the Summer Palace."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Great…thanks."

"First thing is first…this place is crawling with guards," Suki said as she looked around. "How are you going to sneak out?"

Toph let out a haughty snort. "Leave that to me. All we need is a distraction."

A pair of gray eyes looked beseechingly at Katara. The blue-eyed mother shook her head, but gave in. "Fine…" she agreed. "Suki, keep a look out. You two…get ready."

Suki nodded as Katara casually walked out into the court yard. There was a large pond in the center of the yard. Numerous people were wandering around the well manicured garden; all dressed in heavy robes. Silently, Katara apologized for what she was about to do.

Without warning, Katara grabbed her swollen stomach and raised her hand towards her nose. Her eyes went wide as she leaned back and let out a dramatized sneeze. What followed next was an explosion of water from the pond. Screaming could be heard as men and women were suddenly doused with cold water as they tried to shield themselves from the shower of pond water.

Suki bit her lip to keep from laughing at the sight of elegant matrons and maidens of the Earth Kingdom's wealthiest families soaked like drowned elephant rats. Their clothes were hanging limply on their frames as their hair clung to their scalps. In some cases, make-up ran. The screaming attracted the attention of practically everyone in the house, including a large portion of the guards.

As everyone went rushing forward, Toph and Aang sneaked towards a corner of the garden. With a deep breath, the two disappeared into the ground and vanished outside the walls.

"What happened!?" Toph's father practically screamed, horrified at the sight.

"I'm sorry!" Katara gushed in an over the top voice. She lifted her hand over her stomach and gave the Bei Fong patriarch an apologetic expression. "It was my fault."

"What?" He gasped. Several pairs of eyes locked on to Katara with vengeance. "But why would you do that, your highness?"

"She's pregnant," a deep voice said behind her. A strong arm wrapped around her body as protective hands rested over her protruding belly. For a moment, Zuko seemed to be challenging anyone to dare speak out against his wife. "It's difficult to contain her bending when she's pregnant."

"I'm sorry! It was an accident," Katara continued innocently. "I'd bend you all dry if I could!" She raised her hands and tried to bend the water out of the soaking guests' clothes with no success.

"It was an accident," the Earth King's reassuring voice told his subjects as he stood by the pond, completely soaked. He smiled as he lifted his hat off his head and began to wring the water out of it. "Lady Katara, do not worry about this. I will see to it that everyone is well taken care of."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Katara said. She hadn't actually meant to soak him…or Iroh, whom he was walking with, for that matter. However, both men merely smiled at her, amused at what had happened.

"Go on inside now," Iroh said as he wrung out his beard. "You could get sick…then where would we be?" he chuckled, earning a few laughs from the guests.

Zuko gently turned Katara around and lead her into the house. "Next time, please inform me before you go off on your little plan…" he grumbled in a low voice. Katara chuckled and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek quickly.

Suki joined her and gave her a questioning look. "I don't remember you losing control of your bending the last time you were pregnant…" she said in a low, sly voice. Katara grinned and winked.

"That's because I didn't."

* * *

He never let go of her hand. When the earth swallowed them and brought them to the edge of the town; a good distance away from the Bei Fong Estate and all the guards that surrounded it, he held her hand tightly in his. In truth, she didn't want him to let go.

A brilliant smile graced his face as he led her through the thick crowds of people. Music filled the air as the shouts of children and adults rang all around them. She could feel the liveliness of the festival everywhere they went and was more than happy that Suki and Katara reminded her of it.

To think, at that very moment, she could have been stuck inside her parents' stuffy banquet, having to deal with pushy young men who wanted to marry her for her money, and basically being stared at all night as the literal manifestation of a cash pig-cow.

"Toph! Roasted nuts!" She felt Aang's excitement as he lead her towards a booth. She could smell the scent of cinnamon in the air as the vendor greeted Aang as 'the Avatar'. He offered Aang a free handful. "You want one, Toph?"

"Nah," Toph began as she felt his hand leave hers so he could eat. "I'm not much for-muh!" Her eyes widened as an almond was suddenly slipped through her parted lips. Instantly, the taste of cinnamon roasted nuts filled her mouth.

Aang laughed good naturedly as he watched Toph's eyes enlarge just before she chomped down on the nut. He was glad he pulled his fingers out before she had a chance to bit them. "They're good, aren't they?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You try that again, Twinkle Toes, and I'll-hey!" Another nut was slipped into her mouth and she let out a growl. Aang laughed and took a step back, as if to avoid her. She bit down on the piece of food her mouth and swallowed it, all while carrying a demonic look on her face. "Oh, now you're going to get it."

Aang shove the rest of the handful in his mouth and whirled around. "Only if you can catch me!" he shouted, his voice half muffled from mouthful of nuts. He darted into the crowds.

The familiar spark of excitement rose through Toph as the challenge made itself known. "I'll get you…and without having to use my bending!" She grinned as she took off after Aang.

She could hear his laughter floating in the air and mingling with the musical sounds of the festival all too naturally. In front of her, Aang was slipping through the crowds with the grace that only a hyperactive airbender could manage. Occasionally, he would look over his shoulder and give a playful smile as he watched the determined earthbender weaving her way through the crowds after him.

Long black hair flew behind her as the loose skirts of her robe and length of her sash fluttered behind her. A wide, almost predatory grin rested on her lips. As she darted through the throngs of people, she failed to notice the gasps of surprise that echoed around her as people recognized her.

Aang only paid a little attention to the by standers. However, he did catch a few sentences here and there.

_"It's the Avatar!" _

_"Isn't that Young Miss Bei Fong?" _

_"The one from the tournament?" _

_"My…she certainly is lovely." _

A stupid looking smile appeared on Aang's lips, as if the compliment somehow reflected on him. _She sure is…_

He took a sharp left, just around a corner, and slammed into another person. "Hey!" a voice growled in front of him. Aang stumbled back, ready to apologize. "Oh, it's just you."

"Jet?" Aang tilted his head to the side, confused, as he saw the twenty-something-year-old standing by a pole holding up the overhang of an open air eatery. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hired on as an extra guard for the Fire Nation Royal family," Jet told him. "Didn't they tell you?"

"No…" Aang raised an eyebrow. "But aren't they back at the Bei Fong estate? Shouldn't you be there…guarding them?"

Jet shrugged. "The Fire Lord let me have the night off," He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Wait a second…Aren't _you_ supposed to be at the Bei Fong estate?"

A flash of panic rushed through Aang's face. "Uh…"

"You're dead, Twinkles!" Toph's voice shouted behind him. He let out a sharp gasp and whirled around.

"Nice seeing you, have to go!" Aang shouted in an unnaturally high voice. He shot through an opening in the street before Jet had chance to ask another question. A second later, a black haired young woman in expensive green robes rushed past Jet.

The tall brunette ran a hand through his thick, unruly hair. His eyebrows furrowed, but he shook his head and let it go. Far be it for him to stop the Avatar and his earthbending master.

"You know the Avatar?" a busty brunette gushed, impressed, from the chair in front of him. Jet snapped back into attention, remembering why exactly he was loitering in front of the open air dining area in the first place.

"The Avatar?" Jet asked coolly. "His name is Aang. Yeah, we know each other from before the final battle…we even fought along side each other." He bragged smoothly.

"That's amazing!" the other young woman in peach and white said as she looked up at the former freedom fighter. "You didn't tell us you were guarding the Fire Nation Royal Family."

"I don't like to brag," Jet shrugged casually. "But the Fire Lady and I go way back…and the Fire Lord…we were sparring partners at one time. He's pretty decent with swords."

"You were sparring partners?" a male voice asked as a green eyed man placed some drinks on the table before the pretty girls they had met. A head filled with thick, perfect brown hair tilted questioningly. "I thought Zuko didn't like you."

Jet shot his 'friend' a glare. "Those were just rumors, _Haru_," he hissed in a low voice. He placed a charming smile on his face once more before looking back down at the two ladies. "So…what did you say your names where?"

"I'm Jin!" the girl in green said as she extended her hand.

"Oh…and my name is Song."

* * *

"Your Highness." Lao Bei Fong gave a small bow of his head as he reached the seated waterbender. Iroh was seated beside her and pouring her tea as they discussed child rearing techniques with Suki.

"Master Bei Fong," Katara bowed her head back. "Thank you for extending your hospitality to me and my family while we are here."

"No, no, it is my pleasure, Your Highness. It is an honor to extend my home to the Fire Nation's Royal Family," Lao assured her. He shifted nervously. "However, as you are close to my daughter, I was wondering if you knew where she went…?"

Katara raised an eyebrow. Suki suddenly focused all her attention on to her daughter and Iroh bit into a tea cake. "I thought she was just here a moment ago? Perhaps she's in her room?"

"Ah…perhaps," the patriarch nodded. He wasn't going to get anything out of her. He bowed his head once more. "Thank you, Your Highness." Katara watched as he approached over to the nearest guard. A moment later, the guard bowed his head and headed out the door.

"Looks like he didn't believe you." Suki said her daughter slept peacefully in her arms.

"And with good reason," Katara nodded as she took a sip of her tea. "Well…still, it'll be a while before they can catch them."

"If they can," Iroh chuckled. "Ah…and have you seen my nephew? I could've sworn he was here a moment ago."

Suki bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Have you checked the children's table?"

"Children's table?" Iroh followed Suki gaze and chuckled.

Across the room, sitting around a square table with Ai Li Zhen, Kyoshi, and a blushing little boy were a large bear, the Earth King, Sokka, and the Fire Lord.

"Would you like some more tea, daddy?" Ai Li Zhen asked sweetly. Sokka raised an eyebrow at his brother-in-law as his daughter sat on his lap munching on cookies.

Zuko shot a deadly glare at anyone who so much as gave them a second look. As soon as one spectator turned away in fear, he turned his attention back to his daughter. "What tea do you suggest, princess?" he asked affectionately.

"Hmm…" The child put on a pondering face as she looked at the pots in front of her. "I suggest the jasmine tea. The blend here is an excellent quality. You must try some, daddy." She said, completely serious.

Sokka mulled over his niece's actions. "You know…she reminds of someone…but I can't remember who…"

Zuko sighed heavily as his daughter poured him some tea to the best of her ability. He looked over at the table where his wife and Uncle were seated. Iroh was pouring Suki some more tea. "Jasmine tea is excellent. You must try some!" the old man insisted.

Zuko shuddered. "I have to start limiting her time with Uncle…"

* * *

Aang laughed. How long had they been running through the town? How much ground had they covered? It didn't matter…time seemed to fly by, anyway. He looked back over his shoulder. Toph was still hot on his heels, still looking determined as she wove through the people.

It felt good to feel like they did as children once more…without the war that forced them to mature quickly weighing heavily on their shoulders. From the look on Toph's face, she had completely forgotten about what waited her behind the tall gates of her family's estate. A brief moment of freedom was all he desired to give her; to give her an escape for the pressures of being an heiress.

Aang turned around and let out a sharp gasp. Several dozen bodies were matched up in pairs and swaying in a circle around the main plaza of the town. A group of men sat to one side of the plaza playing instruments as couples of all ages moved to the familiar Earth Kingdom music.

Aang was barely able to stumble to a stop before he could fall into the dance area. He used some airbending to steady himself as he let out a breath of relief and wiped his brow with the back of his hand. "That was close…"

"Gotcha!" Pale arms were suddenly thrown around his shoulders as the weight of an earthbending master slammed into him.

"Toph!" Aang gasped as the force of her body against his pushed him out of the circle that surrounded the dance area and into the midst of the dancers.

"You thought you could escape me? Think again, Twinkles!" Toph laughed triumphantly as Aang struggled to keep them from falling to the ground. "You better hope you have better luck at the tournament, because the way things are going now, you don't stand a chance!"

Aang felt his face turning red. Did she want him to win? _No, no…don't think too much into it. _Aang shook his head and pried Toph's arms out from around his neck. He felt her shift behind him and swallowed nervously as her body moved against his. It was a rather nice feeling.

He raised his hands and took hold of Toph's. "It's still not fair. You said you wouldn't use earthbending, but you used it to find me."

Toph snorted. "Details. I didn't pelt you with a rock to stop you, did I?" she scoffed as she crossed her arms. "Besides, if that really mattered, you should've said something earlier."

"So who wins?" Aang asked.

Toph wrinkled her nose and thought for a moment. "It's a draw." Aang jerked his head back. Usually, she would say she won…of course.

"A draw?" he asked, unable to contain his surprise.

"Yeah," Toph grumbled as she frowned. "Now let's get out of here before we get caught up."

Aang looked around. The dancers seemed to be dancing around them. They were the only two standing amongst the group. His gray eyes returned to Toph. She looked uncomfortable and shifted from foot to foot.

"It's Miss Bei Fong!" someone from the crowds beyond the dancers exclaimed. 

"What is she doing here?" Aang looked back at Toph. She stood her ground proudly. This was her home town and she belonged there just like everyone else.

"Aang…" Toph began, about to tell him that they should move on. His eyebrows furrowed determinedly.

"I have a better idea." Aang said. Toph felt his hands grasp hers firmly in his. He placed one of her hands on his shoulder and then placed his free hand on her hip.

"Oh, no…" Toph frowned. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I know you know how," Aang said, in a slightly teasing voice. "Are you saying you, the world's greatest earthbender, can't dance?"

A scowl appeared on Toph's face, as if her greatness had suddenly been questioned. "I can't expect you to be able to keep up." She retorted proudly.

Aang smiled brightly. Toph loved a challenge and would never pass up a chance to show him who's boss. "I can try, can't I?"

"I'll be the judge of that. Let's see how light on your feet you really are, Twinkle Toes." Toph grinned. Aang stared down at her face and felt his face start to head up. "Oh-ho…nervous already, huh? Your heart beat just went up. Not that I can blame you."

Aang chuckled nervously. If only she knew… "Let's do this."

Toph felt his body move to the side and followed him effortlessly. Within seconds, they had all but disappeared within the swaying bodies in the plaza. Toph was surprised. She'd rarely seen Aang dance, and when he did 'dance', it was more like him standing there with his arms hanging at his sides while shaking them up and down. To discover that he really was light on his feet was a pleasant surprise.

Aang was careful with each step he took. He willed himself to keep his eyes on Toph's face instead of down at his feet. He was terrified that he was going to step on her and, despite the elaborate green gowns, she was bare footed. He cringed at the thought of his foot landing on top of hers.

"Not bad…" she mused as they swept past the fountain in the center of the plaza. "Practiced much?"

"You've been to enough of those royal parties and you get the hang of it," Aang shrugged. All around them, music filled the air. "So…it's okay?" he asked tentatively. For a moment, he wasn't sure why he was even asking her that.

She had just won the first final of her tournament; she had escaped her parents' confining society party, and was dancing freely in the arms of someone she could trust with her life. The steady beating of her heart quickened as she took a step closer to her partner. She chuckled to herself as she felt his heart beat sky rocket for just a moment. A content smile rested on Toph's lips. "It's perfect…"

He looked down at the top of her head and smiled intently. His hand adjusted to hold her closer he watched her smile. "Yeah…" The dancers around them faded into a blur. All he could see was the girl he once called his best friend. A girl…no… a woman, he could trust and rely on when he needed it. Everything seemed in place. "Perfect…"

She closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder. He was…firmer than what she remembered. A small smile reached her lips. She always did forget he was an adult now. She often wondered how he looked like. However, she knew what he _felt_ like. He felt like Aang. That was more than enough for her.

Beneath her cheek, she could feel his steady heart beat. She closed her eyes. _I wish…it could always be like this, Aang…you and me…just…freedom…_

Aang relished the feeling of the heiress against his shoulder and was unable to push down the blush that had risen over his face. The smile on his face grew softer as he lowered his chin to brush against the top of her head.

"There she is!" a loud voice shouted, cutting through the music laced bubble the two had found themselves in. Aang's head jerked up as Toph tore herself away from Aang' shoulder.

"Guards!" Aang gasped.

"My parents must've found out!" Toph shouted as she turned in the direction of the rapidly approaching footsteps. The moment was gone and reality had set in. The heiress was going to be dragged home if they didn't act quickly.

Aang's hand wrapped around her hand comfortingly. Half a dozen guards were making their way through the plaza. "Time to go!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" Toph agreed. She turned in his direction as he pulled her forward.

"Miss Bei Fong!" the guards called out.

"Run!" Aang shouted. Toph laughed.

"Just like old times!"

"Stop! Miss Bei Fong! Your father insists that you return home! _ Immediately!_"

The guards scrambled forward. Just as they turned the corner to go after the duo, a dagger flew from the side and impaled itself right in front of their faces. The guards turned and saw a tall man melting out of the crowd, a piece of straw in his mouth.

"What's your hurry?" Jet drawled as he raised his arms over his shoulders and grabbed the handles of his swords.

"Miss Bei Fong is escaping-" one of the guards began, only to find an arrow planting itself on the wooden frame of the building beside him; stopping him from going any further.

"You make it sound like they're criminals," Jet said smoothly as two other figures appeared behind him. "I'd give up if I were you. They're just trying to have a little fun. No harm in that, right?"

"Master Bei Fong has sent us to bring his daughter back to the estate!" another guard asserted proudly.

"I suggest you head back to the estate," Jet said as he pretended to examine the sharp edges of his sword. "Before it's too late." A wicked glint in his eye was caught and the guards stepped back.

"Aren't you supposed to be a guard for the Bei Fong estate!?" the first guard insisted. "Why aren't you-"

"I'm under orders from her royal highness Fire Lady Katara," Jet said. "Your orders don't apply to me."

"I suggest you go back," a raspy female voice said as a tall, slender young woman played with a set of daggers in her arms. "And forget about what you just saw."

"We'd hate cause trouble during such a joyous occasion," Jet smirked. The guards hesitated. "Longshot."

The man behind Jet drew his bow back and an arrow whizzed passed them and slammed just a hair's width away from the first guard's boot. They jumped back and yelled before scrambling off. "Well, that was easy." The young woman said.

"Sorry to bother you guys on your off time," Jet said as he turned to the duo behind them. "Thanks for your help, here…" He untied a small bag at his side and tossed it at Longshot. "Use it for your date with Smellerbee." He winked as he slinked away as the archer blushed.

"This isn't a date!" Smellerbee hissed, despite the blush on her face. Jet merely waved his hand and headed back towards the eatery. As he walked past an alley, he caught the sight of the heiress and the Avatar running away; their hands tightly clasped in each other's. He chuckled to himself and continued on his way.

* * *

"I…I can walk…" Toph mumbled from her half-sleep daze. "Put me…down…"

Aang rolled his eyes. After a night of running around Gaoling, dancing, and snacking on everything they could get their hands on, Toph was finally exhausted. Aang had hovered over her; telling her to take it easy, but the sudden high of being outside of her family's walled prison for the first time in months was too much for him to stop.

Before they knew it, the festival was dying down and Toph, full from all their eating, was starting to fall asleep. She was now piggy-backing on Aang's back, her head resting lazily against his head as her arms hung limply over his shoulders.

"Just go to sleep, Toph," Aang told her. "I'll get us back."

"But…guards…" Toph grumbled. "I can…bend us…in…"

"You can't bend when you're practically sleeping," Aang sighed. "Don't worry, I'll get us through."

"Just don't…get us…" Toph yawned and her body went lax behind him. "Caught…" Her breathing purred against his ear and Aang shivered slightly. They had walked around the long back; planning to enter the estate from the back.

They crept around the lightly guarded earthbending ring and managed to slip into the estate. All around the garden, guards were wandering around. Aang eyed the main house determinedly. Toph's room was the last window to the left…it had been left open. He looked back at the guards. He needed a distraction for just enough time to earthbend their way towards the window and then jump through.

"Guards!" a voice shouted. Aang's heart jumped to his throat as he whirled around. For a second, he had thought that someone had spotted him. He peeked over the bushes where they were crouched behind and saw Zuko walking out.

Aang gave him a double take. If it wasn't for the red scar over his eye, he would've thought Zuko was just another guest dressed in red robes. The Fire Lord's hair was down over his shoulders as a scowl went across his face.

"Your Majesty!" the guards rushed over to him, taking attention away from the garden.

"My daughter snuck off to play with that bear again," Zuko said, sounding annoyed. "Find her!"

As the bumbling estate security scurried off towards the main house to search for the dangerous animal-coddling child, Zuko's golden eyes rested on the bushes where Aang was crouched behind. He jerked his head over to the window and then turned around and headed back into the house.

"Oh…" Aang smiled widely. "Thanks, Zuko…" he whispered. As silently as he could, he bended the two of them towards her window. With a quick jump, they were through the opening and on the solid floor of her bedroom.

Carefully, Aang carried Toph over to the large, well made bed and laid her down on the soft covers. He paused over her just a moment longer before reaching over and removing the elaborate pins from her hair to make her more comfortable. Toph suddenly shifted and Aang jerked his hands back; worried that he had disturbed her.

A muffled 'thanks Twinkles' escaped her lips. He smiled softly. Aang placed the hair pins on the table beside the bed and reached over to gather her blankets.

As she moved to get herself comfortable on her bed, a palm sized, white piece of metal slipped out of her robes. Aang immediately reached down to pick it up when he realized what it was. The bison whistle hung around Toph's slender neck and was kept tucked away, safe in her robes.

Soft gray eyes wandered from the whistle to the sleeping bender. Had she kept it with her at all times? The Avatar shook his head. _Some other time._ She was resting…he should be, as well. He lifted it up to place it over her chest just as her hand rose and wrapped around his and the whistle.

"Toph…" he whispered softly as he began to pull his hand away. Her hand tightened around his and a strained look tugged at her sleeping face.

"No…" He could barely hear her voice. "Don't…leave me…"

* * *

**A.N.** – Filler chapter! XD Now, everyone knows where Jet is. What's going to happen? Aang hovering over a sleeping Toph:gasp!: Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Whisper into the Sky **

_Chapter Eight _

By DamageCtrl

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.

* * *

His mouth suddenly went dry. Warm, pale hands were clasping his as he held the metal bison whistle just over her chest. He swallowed nervously as his heart raced. She was _touching_ him. In the dim moonlight that shone though the window, he squinted.

Toph's eyes were still closed and her breathing was even. She was still asleep. She was probably dreaming. _Yeah…_ Aang thought to himself. He ignored the disappointment rising inside of him at the thought. _She's dreaming._

Slowly, his heart rate lowered and he closed his eyes. Aang released the breath he had been holding in and looked back down at her. Carefully, he slipped one hand out from underneath hers and gently began to pry her fingers from his other hand.

He kept his eyes on her sleeping face warily. Spirits only knew what Toph would do if she woke up and discovered him so close to her...and right beside her bed. As Toph's other hand was placed back over her stomach, Aang looked back down at the whistle.

It was still warm, meaning she kept it close to her body at all times. A chord kept it around her neck and close to her heart. As he held the whistle in the palm of his hand, his eyes drifted to the piece of cloth still tied securely around his wrist. He had never taken off her head band. It was always where he could see it and be reminded of her.

Warm, intent gray eyes settled back on Toph's sleeping face. His hand rose and gently brushed back the thick black bangs that had fallen out of their place during their run across Gaoling. The make-up that had been painted over her eyes had all but been wiped away.

Not that it mattered to him. There was something appealing about Toph in her natural state; gruff and unpolished, but still noticeable and special. Like a hidden treasure. Aang smiled. He liked her best when she was in her element; bending chunks of dirt as easily as breathing.

His hand paused over her temple as the last of the stray hairs had been pushed back. His fingers wrapped around the metal whistle tightly. Slowly he drew his hand back; still completely lost in his thoughts. Part of him didn't want to leave just yet. He stroked her bangs back once more. He had to get going.

"Good-night, Toph…" he said softly, almost unheard.

"Don't forget to kiss her goodnight…!" a voice whispered in the darkness.

"Right," Aang nodded dumbly. Without thinking, he began to lean forward. A flicker of light caught his eye and he looked up. A small flame was glowing over a small hand as three faces, looked over at him, as if floating in the darkness. For a split second, Aang could only make out the shadowed, disembodied heads floating across from him. "Ah!"

A second later, a sharp gasp escaped his lips as he stumbled back. A small snap was heard as he fell to the floor beside the bed. He didn't notice the metal whistle fly from his hand and slide across the floor.

His eyes were wide as he fell backwards. His heart was now slamming against his chest. The thoughts ran through his mind. He had been caught! Caught almost kissing Toph! It was going to be a perfectly chaste kiss on her forehead, but it was still a kiss. Was he taking advantage of her? What would people think? What would _Toph_ think!?

Humiliation flooded his body and his face began to heat up. How could he not have noticed them standing there? There were _three_ of them! Surely, the Avatar could've noticed two little girls and a full grown bear?

"You scared him!" a small voice gasped.

"But I couldn't _see_!" the first voice retorted in as low a whisper as she could.

Aang looked up at the ceiling of Toph's bedroom and closed his eyes. He lay on his back, across a cold stone floor. On the other side of Toph's bed, the childish whispers and occasional low grumble from a bear could be heard. He raised his hand and ran it down his face. Was he so concentrated on Toph that he didn't notice their presence?

"He was so close!" Kyoshi whispered regretfully. "It was almost like in the fairytales dad tells me!"

"It wouldn't have even happened if I didn't say something!" Ai Li Zhen argued in a low voice.

"But it _would've_ happened if you didn't bend!" A growl of agreement from the bear followed at her.

"Girls," Aang sat up and peered across Toph's sprawling bed. "What are you doing here?" he whispered in a low, exasperated voice. Slowly, he pushed himself back up and began wiping the dust from his pants.

"Oh," Ai Li Zhen stood up straight and blinked. "Kyoshi said to come in here and wait for you and Miss Toph to arrive."

Aang almost fell backwards. He looked down at them and surprised. "You…what?"

"I heard mom say that you have to come back, but have to do it in secret," Kyoshi mused as she rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "So, I thought I'd help…and we were bored. Since the guards would see you if came back, I took Ai Li with me to make a dis'raction. The guards would go look for her and you could get in."

The Fire Nation Princess nodded excitedly. "You're so smart, Kyoshi!" she gushed, filled with admiration.

Her older cousin put her hands on her hips and smirked. "Gran-Gran says I'm too smart for my own good and that I get it from dad!" Kyoshi agreed proudly.

Aang sighed heavily. He supposed it was a good idea. He looked over at the troublesome duo. _ I suppose it's up to me to bring them back… _"Girls-"

"We should let Miss Toph sleep now," Ai Li Zhen said suddenly. She bended the flame in her hand away and reached over to pat Bosco. "Okay…we're ready to go." She told the bear.

Aang watched as Bosco rolled back on all four of his legs from his sitting position. Ai Li Zhen jumped and grabbed on to his shirt. She scampered up the side of the bear and swung her leg over to the other side. When she was on securely, Kyoshi climbed on top of the bear as well.

The girls looked over at the Avatar. "You can kiss her goodnight now." Kyoshi told him cheekily.

"I…what?" Aang could feel any composure he could've had slipping as two sets of innocent eyes looked up at him expectantly. The eighteen year old Avatar forced himself not to blush as he shook his head wildly. "No…no, I…I mean…I can't…"

"Why not?" Kyoshi asked. She narrowed her blue eyes and crossed her arms. "It's what you have to do. It says so in my story book." She added.

"Why would I have to kiss her when she's sleeping?" Aang stammered nervously as he glanced back at Toph's sleeping form. He briefly wondered what Sokka was reading to his children.

A yawn escaped the younger child's lips and Ai Li Zhen lifted her hand to cover her mouth. "Kyoshi, I'm sleepy now…" the child said tiredly. "'Sides, I bet daddy is looking for me already."

Aang jumped on that. "Yes! As a matter of fact, I saw him outside and he sent the entire estate to go look for you!"

"Uh-oh…" the child said. "He won't be happy…" She patted Bosco on the side and sat up straight. "Bosco!" she said firmly as she pointed her hand towards the closed door across the room. Aang cringed at the volume of her voice. "To my room!" she practically shouted. Aang whirled back to Toph and froze in his spot as the young woman rolled over on her stomach…and continuing snoring lightly.

The bear let out a low growl and began lumbering forward. Aang sighed heavily and headed towards the door. He opened it slowly and peeked out. There was no one in the dimly lit hall outside and he let out a sigh of relief. "It's all clear," he whispered as he opened the door wider and watched the two girls ride the bear back out the door. He shook his head with disbelief before pausing at the doorway and looking back into the room.

Toph was still sleeping and Aang smiled softly; pleased they hadn't disturbed her. "Good night, Toph…"

Silently, he closed the door behind him. He turned back to the hall and ran after the girls. They were halfway to Ai Li Zhen's guest room that she was sharing with her cousin when Katara rounded the corner. A worried look graced her face as long brown hair fell around her. She clutched her red robe around her tightly as she looked from side to side.

She skidded to a stop as gracefully as a pregnant woman could as she caught sight of the two night gown clad girls on a bear. "Ai Li Zhen! Kyoshi!"

"Hi, Auntie!" Kyoshi piped and waved her hand. She was still awake.

"Hi, mommy…" Ai Li Zhen yawned.

"Zuko!" Katara yelled over her shoulder as she ran forward. "Zuko! Sokka! I found them!" She shouted as she ran forward. Bosco stopped in his tracks as Katara reached them. The mother wrapped her arms around the two girls and pulled them close to her. She looked up and saw Aang standing there. "Aang, did you find them?"

"Uh…yeah…" Aang replied as he scratched the back of his neck. "Sure did…yep…found them…"

Katara gave him a thankful look as she pulled away from the girls. "Thank you. Where were they?"

"Where?" he piped nervously.

"There you two are!" Zuko's voice carried a distinct tone of disapproval as he frowned and headed down the hall. Sokka was right in front of him.

"Kyoshi, where have you two been? We've been looking all over for you and-"

"Bosco!" another relieved voice echoed. The group turned and saw a man stumbling from around the corner. Long green robes and a sleeping cap completed his ensemble as he ran forward with his arms extended. "Bosco! You're okay!"

Zuko resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he lifted his daughter from the bear. The Earth King threw his arms around Bosco just as his personal guards came after him. "Your Highness! Your Highess, wait!"

"That's enough excitement for tonight," Sokka said as he balanced his daughter on his hip. "Come on, let's get these girls to bed."

"Aang, you should get to bed, too." Katara said as she adjusted her daughter's nightgown. Zuko held Ai Li Zhen in his arms and she rested her head tiredly in the crook of his neck.

He leaned down and whispered into his daughter's ear. "Good job…don't tell mommy."

The little princess nodded her head tiredly and smiled as she snuggled against her father. "Thanks for letting me stay up late, daddy…"

Katara was still looking over at Aang. "Toph's match starts early tomorrow. You don't want to be late. Plus, the Bei Fongs will expect you for breakfast."

"Yes, no problem!" Aang nodded. "I'm heading right to bed! See?" he said as he began heading down the hall. "Off to bed!"

"Aang," Sokka said as he rolled his eyes. "Wrong way. You're heading towards Toph's room."

A pale bald head began to tint pink and then red. "Right! Right!" Aang stammered. He pointed down the opposite end of the hall. "That way!"

"Right…" Katara nodded with a raised eyebrow. "Goodnight, Aang."

"'Night, Avatar!" Kyoshi waved as Sokka began walking back towards the girls' room. Ai Li Zhen sent him a small wave as she yawned once more.

"Night…" Aang waved.

"Say goodnight to the Avatar, Bosco!" the Earth King beamed as he followed after the family. The bear looked over his shoulder at Aang, then turned back and followed after the Earth King.

A tired breath escaped Aang's lips as he fell back against the wall and ran a hand down his face. He lowered his hand over his chest and rubbed the spot over his heart. "Just two more days…"

* * *

"Toph!" a woman's voice was muffled from the other side of the bedroom door. "Toph, dearest! Wakey-wakey!"

On her bed, Toph grabbed one of her pillows and lifted it over her head. With one exaggerated movement, she shoved it over her face in an attempt to block out the sound of her mother's voice. She rolled over on her side with the pillow still on her. _Why couldn't I have been deaf instead?_

The door opened and her mother stepped through. The woman looked around the room and saw the green covered lump on the bed. An exasperated sigh was released before her mother began walking forward.

"Toph! Toph, wake up, my dear," the woman said as she reached the edge of Toph's bed. Behind her, servants entered to prepare Toph's wash bowl and clothes for the day. "Toph…"

"I'm awake…" an irritated voice grumbled from beneath the pillow.

"Then get up, silly," the woman smiled warmly. "I'm having them prepare your favorite breakfast. Don't let it get cold."

"Yeah…yeah…" Toph rolled over once more and the older woman sighed.

"I'll see you in the morning room for breakfast, Toph." She turned around felt something hit her toe. The woman looked down and furrowed her eyebrows. A small metal object had been kicked a few inches away from her dainty feet. She knelt down carefully picked up the object in her hands.

Two green eyes looked over the object carefully. It seemed to be a whistle shaped like a bison.

"Madam!" a voice called from the hall. The woman looked up sharply. "Madam, the master is calling for you!"

"Tell him I will be there in a moment!" Toph's mother said as she looked back at the whistle. Perhaps it belonged to one of those adorable little girls? They had been all over the estate the day before; she wouldn't be surprised if they had gotten into her daughter's room as well.

Her fingers closed around it and slipped it into the pocket of her sleeve as she walked out of the room.

Back on the bed Toph sat up and blinked. She could hear the servants all around her room in their familiar morning duties. Yawning, she kicked her blankets into a messy heap at one corner of her bed before sliding her legs over the edge and planting her feet on the floor.

"Young miss, your wash bowl is ready." A servant said with a bow as she slipped out of Toph's adjoining bathroom.

"Thanks," the blind heiress mumbled. She stood up and walked towards her bathroom completely uninhibited by the fact that she was still wearing her clothes from the night before. "You guys can leave now!" she shouted over her shoulder.

"We shall inform your parents that you are preparing for breakfast, young miss!" a servant informed her just before the bedroom door closed.

Toph sighed heavily and stood before her basin. She placed her hands into the warm water and leaned forward. A blissful sigh escaped her lips as she splashed some water into her face before begging to wash up for breakfast. She reached forward and grabbed hold of a freshly laundered towel.

As she stood up straight, she patted her face dry with the green cloth. It moved down her chin, the sides of her face, and finally to her neck.

Her eyebrows furrowed. She ran the towel back around her neck. A surge of panic shot through her as she realized something was missing. "The whistle…" she gasped. Her heart began to race as she dropped the towel and began patting her neck. The chord that held it was gone. Anxiously, her hands dropped and began patting down the rest of her body. Her chest, her sleeves…even the folds of her robes. "No…"

She could feel the blood pumping in her veins as panic swept over her body. She always, _always_, had the whistle on her person or at least within arms length…ever since Aang gave it to her. Suddenly, she felt vulnerable. Despite all the layers of clothes she was wearing, she felt bare…exposed…Her eyes narrowed as her arms wrapped her body. She felt naked; as if something had been stripped away from her.

Without wasting any time, she shot out of the bathroom and stood before her bedroom. She stomped her feet on the ground to feel for any change in vibrations that would lead her to the whistle. Her eyes narrowed and she stomped her foot again. Then again. Then once more.

"No…no, it has to be here…" Toph scrambled to her bed and began tearing through the sheets. "I was wearing it last night…I didn't take it off, I know it!"

"Young miss," a voice called from the door. "They are waiting for you for breakfast."

"I'll be out in a minute!" Toph yelled. Frantically, her hands searched the bed. She threw her pillows on to the floor as she patted the area; feeling for the whistle. The worry began to settle in. What if she had lost it last night? What if she had lost it while they were running through town? If that were the case, it could've been anywhere by then.

"Young miss?" How long had she been searching? Toph ran back into the bathroom; clinging to the desperate hope that perhaps it was still somewhere there and she just missed it. She stomped her foot again. Still nothing. "Young miss, do you need any help?"

"No!" Toph yelled distractedly. "I'm fine!" _Where is it!? _

The blind earthbender rushed around her room once more. In her closet, she opened up all the doors and drawers. Perhaps one of the servants saw it and placed it somewhere.

"Toph?" Katara's worried voice carried out from the main room. "Toph, where are you?"

The black haired heiress shot up from where she was standing in front of her closet. Without bothering to close the doors, she stumbled out of her closet. "Katara-"

"You're not even dressed, yet!" Katara gasped in horror as she saw the Bei Fong girl. Toph's green clothes were completely wrinkled and loose; her hair was back to its usual 'morning hair' style, and she carried a frantic look on her face. "Toph? What's wrong?"

Pale hands curled into tight fists at her side. "I can't find it." She stated in an anxious voice.

"What?" The blue eyed Fire Lady narrowed her eyes and walked forward. "Can't find what?"

"Aang's whistle," Toph frowned. "He gave it to me when I came home and now I can't find it."

"Well…it's got to be here somewhere. Do you remember where it was last?" Katara asked.

"Yes!" Toph exclaimed, frustrated. She raised hands and placed them over her chest. "I always carry it around my neck. I know I had it on last night, but when I woke up, I couldn't find it!" She rushed. "I've been looking all over the room, but I can't find it anywhere!"

"Calm down. Maybe one of the maids found it laying around on the floor and picked it up," Katara said as she raised her hands and placed them comfortingly on the younger woman's shoulder. "I'll go ask the servants if they saw anything. You get ready. The matches are going to start soon."

"I know…I know…" Toph breathed as evenly as she could. She closed her eyes. "But I don't want to lose it. I need to give it back to him."

Katara's eyes softened. "I know, Toph. Don't worry," she told her reassuringly. "We'll find it. I'll have the others search, too."

"The others?" Toph's eyes widened and Katara shook her head.

"Except Aang," she assured her. "Don't worry, I won't tell him."

Toph frowned, but nodded. She didn't have a choice. She was expected out in the ring in a few minutes and she still had to get ready. She didn't have time to search for the whistle. Katara ushered her into the bathroom.

"What about you?" Toph asked as Katara left her alone to go gather some clothes for Toph. "You're supposed to be at the tournament watching!"

"Don't worry," Katara assured her as she picked up the fallen pieces of clothing that Toph had thrown on the floor while in a mad search. "I've got it covered. I know the perfect people to help. We'll find it."

Toph gripped the edge of her wash basin and closed her eyes tightly. She raised one hand and placed it in the empty spot over her chest. "I hope so…"

* * *

"Good morning, princess!" A set of blue eyes looked up and almost immediately went glassy as they saw the handsome man approaching them from the garden. Tousled dark hair fell messily over a defined face as a wide, amiable grin graced his face. His usual piece of straw was pinned between his teeth as he gave the girl a little wave.

"Jet!" Ai Li Zhen squealed energetically. She tore away from her father's lap and scrambled to get up. "Jet, you came!"

"Wait! Princess!" Zuko's eyes widened with horror as his daughter batted away his extended hands and ran towards the new comer with arms wide open. An abandoned look graced his features as he watched his precious daughter he scooped up in the arms of his former rival. As Jet carried Ai Li Zhen over, Zuko's eyes narrowed into irritated slits.

An indignant snort came from the little girl who had been sitting with the Fire Lord and her cousin. A scowl reached her face that mirrored her Uncle's.

"Good morning, Your Highness," Jet sent Zuko a winning smile as he bowed. He looked over at Kyoshi and bowed as well. "Good morning, Kyoshi."

"Yeah, whatever…" the little brunette grumbled as she crossed her arms. Jet chuckled and looked back up at Zuko.

"Is Katara here? She had me called over." Jet said as carefully lowered the princess back on the floor.

"First," Zuko snapped as he stood up to his full height. "You will address her as Her Royal Highness Fire Lady Katara. Second, why in the world would she call for you?"

"Is that Jet?" Katara's head peeked out the adjoining changing room of their court yard view room. She walked out dressed in regal Fire Nation robes while halfway done braiding her hair.

Jet smirked and gave her a nod of his head. "Hey, Katara." Zuko shot him a glare.

She paid no attention to his lack of formalities as she finished her braid. "I'm glad you made it. So, you can watch the girls today?"

"What!?" Kyoshi and Zuko both let out horrified yells as they turned to look at the woman. Katara nodded and tied her hair.

"Don't worry, Kyoshi, I've already talked to your parents and they said it's fine," Katara said. "Jet will be watching you today."

"But…but…" Kyoshi stammered, looking from her new baby-sitter to her aunt.

"Yay!" Ai Li Zhen threw her arms in the air and then jumped up and down. "Jet's going to watch us! Jet's going to watch us!"

Jet chuckled and ruffled her hair. "I'm excited, too, princess," he said with a warm smile. "So, what's the plan today?"

"We have a mission!" Ai Li Zhen told him proudly. She put her hands on her hips and smiled. "We need to find Miss Toph's whistle!"

"A whistle…?" Jet asked, raising one eyebrow in question. He looked up at Katara uncertainly.

Before the royal could answer, Zuko grasped her hand and tugged her forward. "Can I speak to you for a minute?" he grumbled as he pulled her aside. He cautiously looked over her shoulder at Jet before looking back at Katara. "I don't want that man watching our daughter."

"What?" Katara's eyes widened. "Zuko, Ai Li Zhen loves Jet and you know Jet is good with children!"

"I don't care!" the scarred ruler insisted. "I don't want him watching her alone and even Kyoshi doesn't like him!"

Katara let out a heavy sigh and crossed her arms. "What? You don't trust him? You sure trusted him enough to come with you to the Fire Nation when Azula had it."

"Well…that was…different…" Zuko stuttered stupidly. Katara raised an eyebrow and studied her husband. Slowly, her eyes widened and she uncrossed her arms.

"Zuko…" she began tentatively. "Are you jealous?"

"What!?" His tone expressed the sheer ludicrousness of her accusation. "That's crazy-"

"Good, then you should have no problem with Jet watching the girls," Katara told him coolly. "Besides, Sokka and Suki said it was fine." Before Zuko could come up with another excuse, his wife turned around and headed back to where Jet was standing with the girls.

"You don't have to come," Kyoshi said as she crossed her arms proudly and turned her head away. "See, Auntie Katara, he doesn't want to come with us!"

"Aw, come on, Kyoshi," Jet offered her hopeful smile. "I can help." The little girl merely snorted indignantly once more and turned her nose up at him.

Katara chuckled and patted her niece's head. "They can get pretty out of hand when they're together, Jet…are you sure you can handle them?"

"Sure," Jet said as he looked at the angelic looking duo before him. "After all, I have help."

"Help?" Zuko frowned. No one told him some stranger would be helping watching his treasured daughter and her cousin.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" a voice panted as a brown haired man arrived. He rushed and bowed before the Royal couple as he reached Jet's side. "Your Highnesses, good morning."

"Haru!" Katara beamed, pleased. She looked at Zuko and smiled. "See, Haru will help." Zuko was still scowling.

"Well, Kyoshi doesn't want them as a baby-sitter, right, Kyoshi?" Zuko looked down at his niece and mentally groaned.

The four year old's eyes were twinkling as she looked up at the new man. A nice rosy tint reached her cheeks as she smiled at Haru sheepishly. Her hands went behind her back as she glanced up at him shyly. "Umm…you have pretty hair…"

Katara smirked and looked back at Zuko triumphantly. He scowled and turned back to the two men. "Help the girls find that whistle," he hissed. Katara chuckled as she knelt down to kiss her daughter good-bye. Zuko took a threatening step forward and locked eyes with both men. "And if so much as a hair on my daughter or Kyoshi's head is hurt, I will hunt you both to the ends of the world. Do you understand?"

Jet grinned. "Perfectly."

* * *

Toph couldn't get the whistle out of her mind. As she slowly changed from her worn clothes from the night before to more comfortable clothes she used for bending, she couldn't help but wonder if it had broken off while she had been in town with Aang.

The thought didn't sit well with her. They had run all over the town; anything could've happened to it. It could've been in some alley somewhere, someone could've picked it up, or worse…it could've been picked up with the trash after the festival and taken gods only knew where, never to be seen again. The thought made her empty stomach churn.

"Whoo!" a voice shouted from the crowds. Toph could easily pick out their voices from the group of spectators. Sokka was never that difficult to find. She'd just have to listen for the loudest voice. "Go, Toph! Whoo! Crush him! Throw him against the wall!"

She rolled her eyes. The match hadn't even begun yet and already the Water Tribe warrior was far too into it. "Sokka, sit down!" Toph smirked. She could just feel Suki tugging Sokka back down into his seat.

"Will you sit down, you imbecile! I can't see!" Zuko's growl stood out just as much as Katara's exasperated sigh or Iroh's amused chuckles.

"Hey, Sokka, are those mixed nuts?" Toph bit her lower lip. Aang was sitting up with them in the viewing box, as well. "Can I have some?"

"Just take them," Suki sighed heavily. "He'll start throwing them at people when he gets excited."

"I do not-"

"Sit down before I burn you to a crisp, peasant!"

"Sokka, will please just sit down before-" The gong echoed through the ring and Toph silently thanked the gods. She shut out the rest of their voices as she planted her feet firmly on the ground and felt for her opponent.

He was a big guy, as the other competitors. He was a champion of a particular family Toph wanted to have nothing to do with. Her eyes narrowed. _This will be quick._

The gong was hit once more to mark the beginning of the match. The eighteen year old bender held her hands up in preparation for the fight. Back in the viewing box, Aang glanced around while popped some roasted nuts into his mouth. 

"Hey…" He looked around the small room. "Where are the girls?"

"Back at the main house," Sokka said as he eagerly watched the battle begin. "They're look for some whis-"

Suki practically dove forward to grab him. Her hand flew up to his mouth and covered it as she gave him a silencing glare. Iroh, who was holding Hakana and entertaining the infant with a little dancing flame in his hand, raised an eyebrow.

Aang tilted his head to the side curiously. "Looking for what?"

"A weasel!" Katara piped. She looked nervously from side to side as her fingers knotted on her lap. "A weasel…ferret…"

Aang's eyes crinkled up as he looked at her unsurely. "A weasel ferret…?"

"They…um…saw one…" Katara explained brokenly. Beside her, Zuko was mentally shaking his head. "Last night…they wanted to find its hiding place."

"Oh…" Aang nodded and looked back at the dirt ring before them. "Okay."

Back on the ground floor of the ring, Toph felt her opponent slowly circle her and study her. She couldn't blame him…at least he had a precaution of trying to understand her. A smirk tugged at her lips. Not that it would help him.

She loosened her shoulders and waited for him to attack. Her blank stare was fixated in his direction; her eyebrows knit with concentration. Her fingers were curled ready for any move.

When it came, it was a simple matter to step aside. She felt it fly by her face; making her bangs rustle as it did. Her eyes narrowed. "My turn."

She stomped her foot on the ground and shot her arms forward. The ground shook and the earth cracked open beneath the opponent. A low grumble came from Toph's stomach and she ignored it. She had skipped breakfast in favor of trying to find the whistle.

Her opponent barely managed to escape Toph's attack before raising his arms and retaliating. Toph frowned and dodged the attack. He was nothing compared to her. She was, after all, Aang's teacher.

For a split second her body froze. The whistle flashed in her mind along with the memory of Aang carefully placing it into her hands. His all too-serious promise to her that night.

The ground moved beneath her and Toph snapped out of her daze. She barely had enough time to jump back and reposition herself before stone slabs entrapped her. Her eyes widened with surprise. Her heart was beating quickly at the sudden rush as muscles tightened. What was _that_?

* * *

"Can't find it," Ai Li Zhen fell on to the picnic blanket that had been placed outside, in the Bei Fong's garden, under a tree. "I looked all over! You?" She turned to her cousin. The brown-haired brunette shook her head sadly.

"Haru and me looked everywhere," Kyoshi grumbled. "We even checked Miss Toph's room and the laundry room!"

Beside them, Haru was sitting on his legs and placing some snacks on the blanket. "Why don't you girls take a rest?" he asked as he lifted up the tea pot and began to pour the girls some tea. "You did your best."

"But we didn't find it!" Ai Li Zhen complained as she rolled over. She buried her face in her arms. "Mommy said it was special to Miss Toph!"

"It's okay, Ai Li," Kyoshi comforted her cousin softly. She reached over and gently patted the princess on the head. "We really did try."

Haru smiled down that them and nudged a freshly baked treat towards the disappointed child. "We all did," he assured her. He looked and glanced around the garden. "By the way, have you seen Jet?"

He could've sworn the other man was just there. A movement to his left caught his eye and he saw the former freedom fighter grinning as he parted ways with a giggling, pretty young servant. "Good news!" he said as he reached the group. "I think I might have a lead on that whistle."

"Really!?" Ai Li Zhen shot up from where she was laying.

Jet knelt down in front of them and nodded. "I asked around the servants and they said that none of them saw a whistle when they were waking Toph," he told them. Immediately, Ai Li Zhen and Kyoshi's expectant faces fell. "But," Jet added after a little pause. "Her mother was also there and went by the bed to wake Toph. One servant said she could've sworn that Madam Bei Fong was examining something before she left. She could've picked up _the whistle._"

A small hand shot out and grabbed Kyoshi's arm. "Do you know what this means!?" the blue eyed princess exclaimed. Before Kyoshi could open her mouth to reply, Ai Li Zhen was standing up and dramatically pointed to the wall. "To the tournament!"

Jet sighed and shook his head as he put his hands on the little girl's shoulders and gently turned her in the opposite direction. "There you go."

"Oh…heh…" The child blushed as she pointed to far wall. "To the tournament!" she proclaimed with equal fervor.

"Can we eat first?" Kyoshi sighed. Her cousin could get so dramatic. Perhaps it was because she was a princess. "I'm hungry."

"Fine…" Ai Li Zhen sat back down beside her cousin and looked at Jet. "Please thank the servant who gave us the lead, Jet." She told the man in lisp laden order.

Jet smirked and sat down beside them. "Oh, trust me…I already have." He winked.

The child tilted her head to the side. "Already? Did you give her a thank you present?" Jet chuckled and nodded knowingly. "What kind?" The man froze.

"What…kind…?" he mumbled, his straw almost falling out of his mouth in surprise. "Um…"

"The kind your father gives to your mother when he's thanking her," Haru cut in quickly. "Right, Jet?"

"Right!" the other man readily agreed.

"Really?" Ai Li Zhen looked impressed. "Wow, Jet...I didn't know you could bend! When daddy wants to thank mommy, he fights her in the garden and lets her win…" The child paused. "…At least that's what he says."

* * *

"Ugh!" She skidded back and gritted her teeth as she twisted her feet and dug them into the hardened earth beneath her. This was not happening.

The dust settled around the ring as murmurs of the crowd sounded around them. Katara's hand was gripping Zuko's nervously as she sat on the edge of her seat chewing on her lower lip. In front of them, Suki was frowning as she watched with critical eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Sokka was on the edge of his seat; his hands gripping the edge of the box viewing area in front of them as he fixed his blue eyes on his friend. Right beside him, Aang had abandoned the snacks he had been given.

"What's up with Toph?" Sokka frowned as he narrowed his eyes. "Her movements are…off…"

"You noticed it, too…" Aang murmured beside him. Pale hands gripped the edge of the viewing box tightly as he watched Toph grit her teeth and slid her feet across the barren soil beneath her.

Her opponent jumped to the side as a boulder came hurtling towards him. It slammed into the far wall as he stomped his feet on the ground and raised his arms for another attack. Toph stood in her place; waiting.

A thin sheen of sweat had begun coating her forehead. She was off. Her bending was off. Her muscles were tight and contracted as she stood there and waited for his attack. Each time he got a blow in or each time she was off a hair, she cursed herself.

The frustration began to build. _What's wrong with me? I've been distracted the entire day… _

Three opponents. That's all she had to fight. Three lousy, sub-standard earthbenders and she was _stumbling_. She couldn't believe it. Across the ring, her opponent shot forward wave of earth and Toph raised her arms. Her body was pushed into the air by a pillar of earth.

Her arms shot forward and summoned another pillar for her to stand on to avoid the attack. As she landed firmly on the earth, she stomped her foot and willed the pillar to plummet back to ground level. She could hear the impressed comments of the people in the stands as she crossed her arms and slammed her foot on the ground once more.

She could feel her opponent running away from her attack before turning around and breaking them with a movement of his body.

Toph frowned. He wasn't that good. She knew it. She had felt him fight before. She knew his style…it was just like everyone else's. She wasn't impressed…she was a warrior, a war hero, the greatest earthbender in the world. She had fought the infamous Dai Li; she had taught the Avatar.

Her mind was whirling distractedly. Unconsciously, her hand rose and grasped at the empty spot above her tightly bound breasts. Her heart stopped as the feeling of dread coursed through her once more. The whistle was still missing.

"Toph!" A voice yelled from the stands and the young woman snapped out of her trance. She barely caught the last movement of her opponent. She cursed herself for not paying attention to the fight at hand.

Gritting her teeth, she shifted her weight to her back foot as she raised her arms. She could feel the vibrations on the ground caused by the wind kicked up by the oncoming attack. However, since she wasn't able to fully feel her opponent's movements, she wasn't completely able to grasp what exactly was coming towards her.

There was only one way to figure it out…and that meant waiting until it hit her. Her eyes closed tightly as she held out arms in front of her face. The vibrations caused by the air pressure changing on the ground signaled their speed and she braced herself.

"Toph!" Katara, Sokka, and Aang all shot out of their seats as they watched the massive dirt slab flying towards their friend.

A cloud of dust and clumps of earth exploded into the air, completely blocking Toph from view. Everyone in the stands waited with baited breath as the sound of crumbling rock could be heard from the ring. In their booth, Toph's parents watched, faces paled with horror at the thought that their daughter had finally fallen.

Across from the dust cloud that hid Toph, her opponent waited. His eyes were fixed on the dust cloud. Rather than carrying a look of triumph, he carried a wary one on his face. He had seen Toph Bei Fong before and wasn't so sure that his attack had gotten her. He waited with his feet digging into the dirt and his arms still up and ready for retaliation.

Aang's fingers dug into the stone-viewing box wall as he held his breath. His heart was pounding in his chest as he stared at the dust cloud, willing it to move and change. She was distracted…he could see it in her face. Just seconds before her opponent threw his attack, Toph wasn't paying attention. Aang knew that…Toph's opponent knew that. He gritted his teeth.

Toph was all right. She _had_ to be all right. She was the greatest earthbender in the world…his teacher. _Toph._ He believed in her…he wouldn't doubt her.

Katara could feel her heart slamming against her chest. Worry filled her as she took a cautious step back. She turned around and eyed the door. Not one step from her chair, Zuko's hand shot up and grabbed the sleeve of her robe. She looked down at her husband. Zuko's golden eyes were fixed on the dust cloud, narrowed and concentrated. Slowly, he shook his head.

Katara whirled back around. She looked back at Aang's tense figure and noticed him release a deep breath. Blue eyes shot back down to the ring. The cloud was barely settling.

Suddenly, something flew out of the cloud of dust. Shocked gasps echoed through the clouds as half of the earth slab that had slammed into Toph shot out of the dusty haze and hurdled towards her opponent. The male earthbender's eyes went wide as he saw his attack returning towards him with a force harder than the one he had first sent it with.

Shock was written all over his face. He wouldn't have been surprised if she had survived. He wouldn't have been surprised if she was still standing. But to return his attack at an even stronger velocity…right after a direct hit?

His arms rose to protect his body as the earth crashed against him. The sheer force knocked him off his feet and he flew back against the retaining wall that surrounded the ring. He was stupefied.

"Heh…" an amused, haughty chuckle caught his attention as he brushed the chunks of crumbled dirt off his body. "Is that all you got?"

The crowds erupted with cheers as Toph's figure finally emerged from the dust cloud. Her entire body was covered with dirt; pieces of it were in her hair. As the dust settled around her everyone could see her clearly. The sleeves of her shirt had been obliterated by the force of the earth upon impact. She had been knocked back a pace or two and her tightly bound hair had exploded all over her in a dirt stained cascade of ebony.

Her face carried a look of sheer satisfaction as she lowered her arms at her sides. A wide, arrogant grin was on her face as she pointed at her opponent and laughed. Katara fell back into her seat and crumbled beside Zuko. Sokka and Suki were both standing and yelling encouragingly in front of them.

In the other booth, her parents carried relieved looks as they fell back against their chairs. Lao Bei Fong was patted his chest; as if to ease his rapidly beating heart.

Aang relaxed his hold on the viewing box and smiled widely. "I knew you could do it…" he whispered.

Back on the ring, the stunned opponent stumbled to his feet. He looked across the arena with disbelief. "How…how did you do that?" he choked out.

Toph smirked. "You thought you caught me by surprise, didn't you?" she asked. "And you did…you almost got me, but," Toph's eyes narrowed. "All I had to do was wait for the earth to touch me…then I bended it to break its momentum and give me cover."

His eyes widened. "You did that on purpose!?"

She threw her head back and laughed. "You think a simple piece of dirt is going to stop the world's greatest earthbender!?" she shouted. She slid her right foot back carefully. "I don't think so."

The crowds were screaming from the stands. Even the guards on duty were cheering from their posts. Toph couldn't help but momentarily relish the triumph. As the cheering died down, she focused her attention back on her task.

She couldn't afford to get distracted one more time. It had been close with the last attack. She had been lucky. She had been able to keep her stance and retaliate with an attack of her own before the dust settled…but it came with a price.

Aang narrowed his eyes. Toph was standing in place; her feet spread apart and her hands ready. However, something was different. He had practically memorized all her movements in the time they had been together and she would have been in her usual defensive stance, but something was off about it. His gazed focused on her body. He didn't pay attention to her opponent as the man bended the dirt off his body. Toph narrowed her eyes.

She could feel her opponent reposition himself. She gritted her teeth. She had to end it quickly. She couldn't let her parents find out. She couldn't let the people find out. She couldn't let those wealthy families discover that the last hit had affected her more than she wanted to admit.

Toph felt the vibrations through her body. Her opponent was raising the earth beneath her. She could feel his footsteps as he rushed forward. He was going to attack her head on? That wasn't typical of an earthbending style…it wasn't typically close range.

He was rapidly approaching. Toph prepared herself for an attack. Five paces away. Three…one…

Toph slammed her left foot on the ground, grimacing as her weight shifted on to her right foot for a brief moment. The earth beneath her rushed forward and she slammed a bended pillar of earth into her oncoming opponent.

From his spot in the view box, Aang let out a sharp gasp. He'd seen the pain momentarily cross her face. Something was wrong when she moved. The weight of her body had gone from her left leg to her right one during that split second and he understood. She was hurt from that last hit.

Her opponent flew across the ring. "It's time to end this." Toph announced as she stood up straight. She ignored the throbbing pain from her ankle. She willed herself to carry an unaffected look as she brought both feet down in front of her and moved her arms. A flash of pain shot through her body.

"I completely agree," Her opponent frowned. Toph whirled around, forgetting about her ankle as she felt the vibrations of her opponent rushing towards her. The earth around her began to shake and Toph frowned. "I know you're hurt!" He hissed as he neared her.

Toph scowled. "Not hurt enough to stop me from winning!"

She jumped to the side just in time to avoid his attack. She could feel the earth under her moving; the uneven, moving surface was irritating her ankle. Gritting her teeth she turned her body and planted her feet firmly on the ground.

Aang's eyes were cringing. Toph was injured…why was she still fighting? She could do more damage to her injury. Didn't she understand that? "I…I have to get down there…" he murmured. He jumped on to the top of their viewing box wall. "I need to go!"

"Aang!" Sokka's eyes widened and he grabbed on to Aang's sleeve before the monk could rush to the ring. "What are you doing!? You can't go!"

"But I have to!" Aang insisted. "You don't understand!" He tried to tug his sleeve from Sokka, but the blue eyed warrior shook his head.

"If you rush in there and get in the way, Toph forfeits and she _loses_!" Sokka stressed. "You can't do that to her!"

"But…" Aang whimpered and looked back down at the ring. Toph was trying to fight as if her ankle didn't bother her. To the spectators and perhaps even some of the other benders that were there, it would've looked like she was fine, but to Aang, who knew _how she moved_, he knew she was injured.

"She'll never forgive you if you go," Iroh's voice said behind him. Aang felt his heart drop. The old man was right. Toph would be furious if Aang intruded on her battle. She was independent. She always had been and he knew that. "You know she will win, Avatar. You can't take it away from her."

Aang bit his lower lip and fixed his eyes back on Toph's dirt-stained figure defending herself in the arena below. "I know…" _But I don't want an injury to take her away from me…_

Toph skidded back; trying to put her weight on her good foot as she did so. Her head rose and she let out a low growl. "Not bad…" Toph smirked. "But I'm getting tired…and hungry."

She slowly rose to her first position across the arena floor. Her opponent narrowed his eyes and took a ready stand. The two waited. "Ten seconds!" the announcer shouted.

Toph's eyes narrowed. Her mind began to count down. She felt the movements in the earth. He was going to attack her with one last projectile…if only to buy him time until the gong was struck.

"Five…" the spectators were counting down as well.

"Oh my spirits…" Katara whispered as her breath caught in her throat.

Toph waited for her opponent to take one more step.

"Four!"

He was up in the air. She slid her feet across the ground. Everyone was on the edge of their seats.

"Three!"

She threw her arms out in front of her and raised her curled hands upwards. A mountain of earth erupted from the ground and seemed to open at its peak as it surrounded her opponent and swallowed his body.

"Two!"

Toph pulled her arms down and the mound of earth raced to the ground, bringing its trapped victim with it.

"One!"

Toph shot out her hand and a small piece of the boulder that she had side-stepped broke off and slammed dead center into her opponent's half-buried head.

The gong sounded and the referees rushed on to the field. They surrounded the fallen earthbender to assess the damage. The entire stadium went silent. The moment seemed to drag on. Finally, the referees began to move.

"Winner!" the head referee shouted as the group moved away from the opponent. He pointed across the arena floor. "Toph Bei Fong!"

A burst of celebration exploded from the crowds as the spectators began screaming. In the booth, Sokka and Suki jumped up and down in a celebratory embrace. Katara looked over at Zuko and planted an excited kiss on his cheek before flying out of her seat and out the door. Iroh chuckled at his nephew's confused look.

Aang jumped out of the booth and airbended his way down to the ring.

Toph stood in her place, her arms thrown into the air as she let out a triumphant shout. "Toph!" She looked up and beamed a smile.

"Did you see me, Twinkle Toes!? What did I say? Easy, right?" Toph laughed.

"Toph," Aang landed a few paces in front of her and rushed forward. His face was twisted in worry as he raised his hands and planted them firmly on her shoulder. "Toph, what happened out there? Are you all right?"

"Didn't you just see me?" Toph rolled her eyes. "I won!"

Aang frowned more so. "You didn't answer my question."

"Toph!" Another voice called out. Toph turned her head in the direction of Katara's voice and smiled. "Toph! You were amazing!"

"I know, I know…" the black haired young woman smirked. Katara laughed as she rushed forward and threw her arms around the taller female. 

"Congratulations! One more day and you are a free woman!" Katara gushed as she squeezed Toph.

Toph chuckled and squeezed Katara back. As she hugged the Fire Lady, Toph's fingers curled into Katara's robes. "Katara…" she said in a low voice as her head slipped passed Katara's.

"Yeah?" the gushing waterbender beamed. Toph's face had taken on a darker look. In a low voice, she whispered into Katara's ear. Her voice suddenly began to shake.

"Something's wrong with my ankle."

* * *

**A.N. – **It's not done yet, but we're nearing the end. As always, full comments on my profile. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Whisper into the Sky **

_Chapter Nine _

By DamageCtrl

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.

* * *

"Do you 'member where they are?" Kyoshi asked as she and her cousin scurried along the edge of the main estate with Haru and Jet watching them carefully. 

"They're in one of those viewing boxes," Ai Li Zhen assured her. "Right next to the Earth King's box."

"What if they don't let us in?" Kyoshi frowned. "They look important; the guards might not let two kids in."

"Then we'll wait for them to come out." the younger girl insisted.

"Are you sure we should be letting them do this?" Haru asked the other man.

"It's fine, besides, there's no harm in asking Madam Bei Fong if she's seen the whistle." Jet assured him.

In front of him, the two girls began to make there way through the throngs of people that were leaving the earthbending arena. The two men sped up keep up with the duo. "I think it's that one!" Ai Li Zhen said as she pointed to one of the boxes.

"Are you sure?" Kyoshi frowned. She looked over at the door to the box on the other side. "I think it's that one."

"No, it's this one! I'm sure!" the younger child insisted. Without waiting for her sitters to catch up with her, she headed towards the box. The guards standing at the doors bowed their heads to the little royal with the flame in her hair as they stepped aside.

"Um…Ai Li…" her cousin began unsurely as her eyes narrowed and studied the guards. "I don't think this is their booth."

"'Course it is, Kyoshi," Ai Li Zhen put her hands against the door and fumbled with it. A small click was heard and the door opened. She looked over her shoulder and grinned. "I know what I'm doing."

She took one step into the booth and ran into something large and furry. The little princess fell back on her bottom as she let out a sharp gasp and looked up into the dark, beady eyes of a bear. Behind her Kyoshi crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

"Knew what you were doing, right?"

"Bosco!" The child promptly ignored her cousin as she threw her arms around her new friend. "It was fate! We were supposed to come here to get help from Bosco!"

Kyoshi lifted up her hand and smacked her forehead. "How is the bear going to help!?"

"Girls, what are you doing?" The child on the floor, hugging the bear immediately froze. She could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Daddy!" she piped as she jumped up and beamed an innocent-looking smile at her father. Standing by the barrier that separated the two viewing boxes were the Earth King and the Fire Lord. They had been talking just when the child burst in.

"Ai Li Zhen, what are you doing in the Earth King's box?" Her father frowned and looked beyond her and Kyoshi at the door. "And where are your baby-sitters?"

"They're outside!" The child said, pointing a finger out the door.

"And what are you two doing out today?" the Earth King chuckled amiably.

"We're on a mission!" Ai Li Zhen announced proudly. She took a step closer to the Earth King and motioned for him to bend down to her level. Amused, the green-clad royal bent down and allowed the child to whisper in his ear. "Can we borrow Bosco for our mission? It's really important, but I can't tell you because it's a secret."

The man chuckled as he stood back up. "Of course you can, as long as Bosco doesn't mind."

"Great!" The child said. She looked back at her father, who raised an eyebrow curiously. "Don't worry, daddy, Jet and Haru are watching us!"

"I think that only makes it worse…" Zuko grumbled. He watched as his blue-eyed daughter gently petted the bear's side and waited for Bosco to get on all fours. Once the bear was standing up, she climbed on top.

"She's getting really good with riding animals," the Earth King mused as he watched Kyoshi scramble up after her cousin. "You know, Bosco's sister just had cubs-"

"No," Zuko stated firmly. The Earth King blinked with surprise. "No, your highness…Just…no."

* * *

"What?" Katara jerked her head back and looked up at the young woman. Her arms immediately shot out and rested on Toph, as if to steady the unmoving girl. 

"I knew it!" Aang gasped as he took a step further. "I knew something was off! Toph-"

"Not now, Aang! I don't want the whole world to know!" Toph snapped. The airbender's mouth snapped closed, but the irritation that she had done something so reckless was still evident on his face.

"Toph, what happened," Katara frowned. "What's wrong with it?"

"I'm not sure. Something's wrong with my ankle, I think…" Toph admitted quietly. "I don't know what's wrong with it, but it hurts."

"Then why did you-!" A hand slammed over Katara's mouth before she could get any further.

"Keep it down!" the black-haired heiress ordered in a low voice. "We're not alone here, you know."

Aang's gray eyes quickly scanned over the crowds that were leaving the arena. As expected. A few people were still in sitting in the stands; groups had formed amongst them as they talked energetically about the 'best fight yet'. He could see the area where the wealthy spectators were seated. Toph's parents were still in their booth, preparing to leave.

"Toph!" Her name was a muffled growl from behind her hand as Katara pried it off. An angry look was on the waterbender's face as she pulled away. "What were you thinking!?" Katara hissed. "Bending on an injury? You probably made it ten times worse!"

"If I didn't, I would've lost!" Toph retorted defensively. "And I can't afford that!"

"It's probably a miracle you're even standing," Katara grumbled. She looked down at Toph's bare feet and could see the swelling that was appearing over her right ankle. She began to tug up the long, red sleeves of her robe and kneel down. "Let me have a look."

"No!" Toph's arms shout out and grabbed Katara. The blue eyed brunette saw the quick flash of pain that shot through Toph's otherwise calm face as she shifted to grab her. The blind bender gritted her teeth. "Not _here_…"

"The other opponents are still here," Aang said as he tore his eyes away from the men standing beyond the protective wall; their eyes still on the heiress. "You think they know?"

"That last guy knew," Toph admitted, annoyed. "If he noticed, they must've noticed, too."

"No wonder they're looking at you…" Aang mumbled.

Katara narrowed her eyes. Her lips turned into a tight, disapproving line, but she nodded her head. She understood the situation; if she did any sort of examining or healing on the spot, rumors would spread. Who knew what would happen if her opponents discovered she was injured.

"We need to get you back into the house," the Fire Lady stated bluntly. She lifted her hand and rubbed her chin thoughtfully as she looked at Toph. "But we can't carry you..."

"I can walk," Toph told her confidently. "I can make to the house. Don't worry about it." Before she could even take a step, Aang reached out and placed his arm in front of her to hold her back.

"Don't even think about it," Aang frowned. "Katara's right; we need to get you back to the house, but we can't carry you and you can't walk."

"Aang, I'm perfectly capable of taking a few steps," she told him persistently. "I'm not a baby."

"It's not that you're a baby or that we think you can't do it," Katara told her seriously. "It's that if you do walk back, you'll be putting pressure on your ankle and it doesn't need that right now."

Aang nodded as his face softened. "We don't want it to get worse than it already is, Toph." he added quietly.

A small snort escaped Toph as she crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. "Then how do you propose I get back to the house without being discovered, Twinkle Toes? Fly there?"

Aang's eyes widened. "Actually…"

"No," Katara sighed heavily. She raised her hand and rubbed the bridge of her nose tiredly. "Do you know what those people will say if they see you being carried on Aang's glider? The _two of you_?"

The two teenager's stiffened in their spots. Toph felt her blood rushing to her face and her heart pounding in her ears. Beside her, Aang's eyes immediately darted away from the two women as a blush spread across his cheeks and to the tips of his ears. He hadn't thought about that.

"But…we're just…friends…" he murmured sheepishly.

Toph's jaw clenched. "Yeah…" she agreed, weakly.

"Yeah, sure," Katara mumbled under her breath. "Aang, you appeared yesterday and accepted a challenge to fight Toph in a tournament that, if you are the winner, make you two get married. Don't you think it's kind of suspicious if all of a sudden Aang takes you up on his glider and flies you back? Just the two of you? Alone?"

_Why does she have to put it like that…?_ Aang bit his lower lip and nodded. She did have a point. He didn't want to make it seem that he and Toph were something they weren't.

"So?" Toph's indignant voice sounded beside him. Aang's head snapped up and he looked back at Toph. The heiress had a scowl on her face. "I don't care what they think! I need to get back to the house, and you and Twinkle Toes here won't let me walk. How else can I get back?"

Katara bit her lower lip and mulled over the situation. "Bosco! To the Bei Fongs!" The woman whirled around and looked back up at the stands. She could make out her daughter and niece on the large, sturdy looking bear once more and her eyes widened.

"I got it," Katara stated proudly. She raised her arm in the air. "Ai Li Zhen!"

"Huh?" Toph raised an eyebrow and Aang followed Katara's line of sight. From the Earth King's box, the four year old turned around from her seat atop the massive mammal and saw her mother. She gave a bright smile and waved.

"Oh…" Aang nodded. A wide smiled reached his face. "Brilliant, Katara! I'll take care of this!" The turned to Toph and put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "I'll be right back." He assured her.

Before Toph could ask where exactly he was going, she felt his feet leave the ground and the familiar vibrations of bended air against the earth. "Where is he going?"

"You'll see," Katara smiled. She turned look at her friend and smiled. "You know how you like riding animals?"

Toph narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Yes…"

"Well, today is your lucky day!"

Above them, Aang landed in the Earth King's box and smiled. "Good afternoon, your majesty," he greeted the ruler cheerfully. "I was wondering if we can borrow your bear."

"Of course, Avatar Aang," the Earth King smiled. "But you'll have to ask the girls," He pointed over his shoulder at the two girls on the bear. The Earth King leaned forward. "They're on a mission." He whispered.

"Hmm…" Aang rubbed his chin and studied the duo. He walked over to them and smiled. "Girls, I have a new mission for you."

"Another one?" Ai Li Zhen frowned. "But we haven't completed our first missioin."

"And it's an important mission, too." Kyoshi agreed.

Aang tilted his head to the side. "What was your mission?"

"Oh, we had to find a w-" Kyoshi's hands flew over her cousin's mouth before the princess had a chance to completely her sentence.

"Sorry, but we can't tell you. It's top secret." Kyoshi told him seriously.

"Oh…" Aang scratched the back of his head. "Well, Katara sent me up here to get you guys...maybe this is part of your mission?"

"Hmm…" Ai Li Zhen, with Kyoshi's hands still over her mouth, leaned to the side and looked over the boundary that separated the Earth King's viewing box from the Bei Fongs'. The wealthy couple was on their way out of the box and the child pried her cousin's hands from her mouth. "Kyoshi, they're leaving!"

"We can get to them later when we have dinner," Kyoshi assured her. She looked back towards the ring and saw her aunt waving her arms to call them down. "I think Auntie Katara wants us to come down."

A low grumble came from the fire princess and, finally, she nodded. "Okay…we'll postpone our mission and do this one first," she agreed. She adjusted her seat on the bear and patted Bosco's head gently. "Bosco!" She threw her arm forward, pointing towards the ring below them. "To my mommy!"

The bear let out his usual growl of agreement and began lumbering towards the edge of the booth. Zuko's eyes went wide as he leaned forward and reached out to stop her. "Princess, where are you going!?"

"To mommy." Ai Li Zhen stated as she pointed to the dirt ring. Below Katara was screaming for her to go around the long way instead of climbing over the edge of the viewing box and down the stands before it.

"Not that way!" Zuko shouted, exasperated. "Go out the door! I'll go with you."

"But it's faster this way, Uncle." Kyoshi pointed out. Zuko rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"Uncle…say something…" Zuko sighed heavily as the waved his hand at his daughter on the bear. The old man looked down at his grandniece and her cousin and smiled warmly.

"Hold on tight."

"Uncle!"

"Yay! Let's go!" Ai Li Zhen squealed ecstatically and Bosco took it as his queue. A second later, the girls were screaming excitedly as the bear carried them down the stands. Aang chuckled and jumped down after them.

In their viewing box, Zuko's yelling voice could be heard. "Do you know what Katara will do to me for this!?"

In the ring below, Katara gritted her teeth and threw a silent death glare at her husband. "We are going to have a serious talk about the safety of our children later…"

"Relax, Sweetness, mission accomplished," Toph assured her as a grin tugged at her lips. "The point is the girls are coming."

Katara let out a heavy breath. Aang landed beside them and beamed a proud smile. "They said they were on some sort of a mission to find something, but they'll finish it later."

" Mission…?" Toph's voice trailed off as Katara casually stepped aside. The heiress' eyes widened as she gaped in Katara's direction. "_They_ are your perfect people to help!?"

"I'm sure they were working really hard-"

"They're _four years old_!" Toph yelled.

Katara smiled sheepishly . "Yes, but they're really smart for their age."

"Mommy!" her daughter's voice cut across the ring and the trio turned their heads towards the large brown bear that had just landed on to the earth ring. Two little girls tilted from side to side as they approached on their steed of choice.

"Princess, I was just thinking," Katara said as the girls reached them. "You know that Miss Toph loves riding animals. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind allowing Bosco to ride her to the house."

"You have to ask Bosco." Ai Li Zhen replied wisely. Her cousin nodded.

"Yep, Bosco is going to be doing all the work." Kyoshi agreed.

Katara raised an eyebrow and Aang cut in between them. "I'll take care of this," he assured them. "I am the Avatar."

"Oh, now, all our problems our solved." Toph stated blandly. Katara chuckled as Aang smiled.

He knelt down in front of the beast and spoke to him in a low voice. After a few moments, and a low grumble from Bosco, he stood up and dusted his hands. "All set!"

"Whee!" The girls slid off the back of the bear and hopped on the ground. "Okay, Miss Toph! Your turn!"

Toph nodded as Aang lead Bosco over to her. The bear stood in his spot patiently as Toph prepared herself to climb on. Before she could even take a tentative step forward, a pair of hands grabbed on to her waist. Blank eyes went wide as she was suddenly lifted into the air with ease.

"What are you doing!?" Toph barely managed to stutter out breathlessly.

"Can't put pressure on your ankle," he reminded her cheekily. "Right, Katara?"

"Right," the amused royal chuckled. Aang's firm hands lifted her and placed her gently on Bosco's back. A warm flush tinted her cheeks as she was literally swept up. Aang smiled intently as he looked up at the young woman on the bear. He didn't know what to make of the pink color in her cheeks. "Um…guys?"

"Huh?" Aang snapped out of his daze as Toph shook her head quickly across from him. Aang followed Katara's eyes to his hands and realized he was still holding on to Toph's waist. "Ah!" He let out a gasp and pulled his hand back immediately. He shoved them behind him as he smiled, embarrassed. "Sorry…"

"No problem," Toph mustered in as calm a voice as she could. "Just make sure I don't fall."

"Don't worry!" Aang beamed as he patted Bosco's head and began leading him out of the ring. "I won't let you fall. Trust me!"

Toph's fingers curled into Bosco's coarse, warm fur. She nodded her head slowly as she lowered her eyes. Her body swayed from side to side with each step the bear made. _I already do._

* * *

"Does it hurt?" Katara asked as she placed the glowing blue glove of water over Toph's pale, dirt encrusted feet. 

"Kind of. It…it throbs." Toph admitted. She sat on the edge of her bed; leaning back against her arms as Katara sat in front of her with Toph's leg propped up on an ottoman between them.

A basin of water was placed to Katara's right side as she bended the water around Toph's injured ankle. Aang stood anxiously at the side of the bed, watching them. "How is it?"

"She sprained it," Katara said as she closed her eyes and move the water around the injury. "When she landed, her ligaments were stretched further than normal…it didn't help that she kept fighting." She added with a tone of disapproval.

"I already told you, I needed to fight." Toph reminded her.

Aang let out a heavy sigh. "Can you heal it?"

"Yeah," Katara said. "It'll take a few minutes…first I just need to make sure it's in place…" She looked up at Toph. "Aang, hold her down."

"What?" Toph was about to pull her leg back when Aang grabbed her shoulders and sat down next to her. "Twinkle Toes, what are you-Ah!" Her eyes widened as she let out a scream. She quickly closed her mouth to keep her scream muffled as the pain shot through her body.

Katara grabbed her foot and moved it back into the correct position in one quick, sharp, pain-inducing moment. Toph gritted her teeth and grabbed on to the sheets of her bed. "Sorry!"

"Warn me next time!" the heiress growled. Katara was already bending the water around Toph's ankle to sooth the pain away and heal the swollen and strained muscle and joints.

"This will take a few a minutes to heal," Katara said as she held her hand over Toph's ankle. "Aang, go make sure no one is looking for Toph outside."

"Right," Aang nodded and released Toph from his hold. "Tell me if you need anything." He stood up and headed out the door. As it closed behind him, Toph leaned back against her arms once more and relaxed as the soothing feeling of water eased her throbbing injury.

"We were this close to jumping in there, you know," Katara said quietly as she concentrated her bending. "Aang, especially."

The young woman shrugged. "I'm just glad neither of you came. It's instant disqualification, you know."

"I know," Katara looked up at Toph. "Sokka had to hold him back." She could see the tint of pink Toph was struggling to hold down.

Part of her felt elated. "Well, you know how he is. Impulsive."

"Uh-huh…" Katara lowered her eyes back to Toph's ankle. "How is it? Move it slowly…" she instructed as she pulled her hand back. The water was bended back into the basin and Toph lifted her leg up. Slowly, she turned her ankle.

The corners of her lips curved up and she grinned as her leg turned from side to side. "Not bad, Sugar Queen…I thought you said it would take a few minutes."

"Well, I am a master…and I thought you might want to get washed up for dinner," Katara said as she stood up and picked up the basin. "Try to take it easy tonight. I healed the injury and your muscles aren't swollen any more, but you can never be too sure. I'll check it again before you go to bed."

"Thanks, Katara."

"No problem," The older woman brought the basin into the bathroom and placed it on the counter. Outside, Toph stood up and balanced her weight carefully as she heard water being run into her bath. "How is it?"

Toph shifted her weight and nodded. "Good as new!"

"All right," Katara nodded, satisfied as she checked Toph's ankle once more. "I'm going to head into the dining area. I'll cover for you, but don't stay in here too long."

"I know." Toph waved dismissingly at Katara before taking a few steps back and forth across her room. The door closed behind the waterbender and Toph examined her ankle. Part of her had known that Katara would heal any injury she received while fighting. The chances had been slim for her to get hurt, but she was glad Katara was there in case of anything.

When she was sure her ankle was completely fine, she headed off to her bathroom for a quick bath. Her robe was already placed by the side of the tub for her. She quickly removed her clothes and sunk herself into the hot, relaxing tub of water and bubbles. Her hands worked their way through her hair; pulling out the pins and clips that held it up.

A dark layer of hair fell around her and she took a deep breath. Water surrounded her as her mind wandered off. Finally alone, she allowed herself to blush. Aang's beating heart as he stood beside her, his hands on her waist as he lifted her up on to the bear, even the comfort of his hands on her shoulders when he held her down when she was being healed.

The tingling sensation rose up her spine as she slowly broke the surface of the water. A small, shy smile rested on her lips as she replayed the memory in her mind. Why had his heart started racing when Katara mentioned what their relationship would look like? Had he really been close to jumping into the ring for her?

_And the bear…_ Toph closed her eyes. She had felt a warm, comforting wind wrap around her just before his hands placed themselves on her waist. It was…different from all those other times they made any physical contact. She didn't understand why, but it was different. And she liked it. For a moment, it was as if she was being swept into a breeze and carried away…and she didn't care that she couldn't see what was going on.

She was surprised, but she trusted him completely. Toph leaned back against the tub and let out a sigh. It was a nice feeling, but she couldn't allow herself to dwell on it. He was just concerned for her ankle. Why else would he have lifted her on to the bear?

Minutes passed and Toph finally dragged herself out of the tub. She reached for her robe and wrapped it around her before taking a towel to her hair. She wandered out into her bedroom; her clothes for that evening had already been laid out. She had just finished tying her first layer on when a knock at the door jarred her from her thoughts.

"I'm almost done!" Toph shouted over her shoulder distractedly as she sorted out the layers. It was probably another maid sent to check up on her.

"Hey, Toph," Aang's voice was followed with an additional, quieter knock. The young woman froze in her spot. "How's your ankle?"

Her heart leapt to her throat. "Nice and healed," Toph managed to say calmly. Her movements slowly resumed what they were doing and began putting on her last layer of clothing. "Katara's going to check it once more later, just in case."

"Okay…that's good…" Aang trailed off. Behind the door, he lowered his hands and stared stupidly at the heavy wooden door. For a moment, his mind drew a blank.

When Katara arrived at the dining area, where the series of guests had once again gathered, she told him Toph was getting ready. Before he knew it, he had wandered across the house and down the hall to Toph's secluded room. He had stood in front of her door, wondering what he would say to her when he got there.

"Are you going to wait out there forever?" Toph's muffled voice came from behind the door that separated them and Aang stood up straight. On the other side, Toph wandered over as she lazily tied one of her sashes.

"No, no…" Aang trailed off. He let out a heavy sigh and turned around. "I was just leaving."

"Okay." Toph nodded and reached up to unwind the towel from her hair.

"Toph," Aang's voice was softer. She felt his feet move on the other side of the door. Aang leaned back against the closed barrier and stared down at the floor. "What happened today?"

The emerald colored towel fell to the ground. All around her a curtain of black fell as her heart began to quicken. "What are you talking about?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

Aang lifted his head and rested the back of it against the wooden surface. "I trained under you. You taught me everything I know about earthbending, Toph. When I saw you fighting today, I knew something was wrong…"

"He just got a lucky hit in," Toph assured him, brushing off the incident. "That's all it was."

"No," Aang shook his head and clenched his hands. "You were distracted. That's why he got the hit in."

Toph paused for a moment. Her fingers curled into the fabric of her robes as she closed her eyes tightly. "Don't worry about it. The point is that I won and I'm fine now-"

"I was really worried," Aang told her. "We all were. You almost lost today, Toph. What's wrong?" His voice was much more serious now and Toph lowered her head shamefully. How could she tell him that she had lost something he had given to her? Something he had sentimental attachments to?

She closed her eyes tightly. _It's just like when Appa was taken away…_She could remember it so clearly. He had been so angry and said some hurtful things. He had trusted her with something of his again and she lost it. It might have been as important at Appa, but she had still lost it.

"It's nothing," Toph insisted as she turned her head away from the door. "I was just hungry…I had skipped breakfast, remember?"

Aang frowned. "When there was a break, you didn't get any food…you were thinking about something else, Toph." He pointed out.

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Does it have something to do with whatever it was the girls were looking for?" Aang barely picked up the sharp intake of breath through the door. He stood up straight and looked back at it. "Toph? Did you _lose_ something?"

Her heart was racing. She was caught. "I…" The words fell silent on her lips. _I lost your bison whistle…the one you clung to when Appa had been taken away…the one you carried with you everywhere…the one you gave to me before we left…_

"Toph, I can help you find it," Aang offered. "Just tell me. I'm sure we can find it."

Toph closed her eyes and shook her head. "You can't find it," she stated in a low voice. "I don't even know where it went."

"Well, we don't know that for sure. What is it?" Aang asked. Toph leaned back against the door and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Aang…" she whispered. Behind the door, the airbender frowned, concerned.

"Toph?"

Toph bit her lower lip and clenched her hands. "I lost your whistle."

The young man stood there for a moment. He almost didn't hear what she had said, yet at the same time, it had been crystal clear. His voice was quiet, lost in shock. "…wha…what?"

Toph turned her head away and wound her robes tighter around her fists. "I lost your bison whistle, Aang! I know it meant a lot to you and I should've taken better care of it, but I couldn't find it this morning and I looked everywhere! I can't find it!"

Aang stared at the door dumbfounded. Everything that had happened that day: Toph's distraction, her ankle getting sprained…was all because she couldn't find his whistle? His eyebrows furrowed. But it had been around her neck the night before…her hands had held his when he was looking at it…

His eyes darted from side to side, trying to make sense of the situation. Did she feel guilty? Was _that_ why?

His lips tightened into a line. "Toph, what were you thinking!?" he shouted through the door. On the other side, Toph cringed and she prepared herself for his words. "I don't care about some dumb whistle!"

The world seemed to stop around her. She didn't expect that from him. "What?"

"How could you put yourself in that position!? I'm more worried about you than I am about a whistle!" Aang continued on. "You could've gotten hurt! Weren't you thinking? I don't care about the whistle!"

He didn't care? She had been terrified that she wouldn't find the whistle and all he could say was that he didn't care? Didn't it mean anything to him? She'd seen him clutch it against him as if it were his life line, once upon a time, within the great walls of a secretive city, far away. It _had _to mean something to him. It meant something to _her_…was it just a meaningless trinket to him?

Anger rose inside of her. "What if it was your glider?" Toph snapped suddenly. She pushed herself away from the door and whirled around. "What if I lost that?"

"It was an accident!" Aang exclaimed, shaking his head on the other side of the door. "It's not your fault!"

"But it meant something to you, didn't it!?" Toph shouted back. "This is just like that time when Appa was taken away-"

"This is_ nothing_ like that time!" Aang cut her off furiously. "I was twelve years old, Toph! I didn't mean what I said! I never should've blamed you! I knew deep down it wasn't your fault, but I just needed someone to blame and you were the only one…" He trailed off and released a deep breath. He was suddenly feeling drained.

Toph wrapped her arms around herself tightly, as if for comfort. She had known that for some time; known that he knew it wasn't her fault and just needed a scapegoat to vent out his anger and frustration…but it still hurt her. She never did get an apology for what he said in the desert.

Still, she was to blame this time and guilt gnawed at her. "I still lost your whistle…It might have been meaningless to you, but it was still yours and I lost it."

"No, you didn't," Aang breathed. He leaned forward and rested his forearm across the door. He placed his forehead against his arm and took a deep breath. "That wasn't…None of those things were your fault, Toph. I'm sorry for what I said and…and for the distraction I caused. I really did like that whistle…I always kept it with me, you know that. I wouldn't just give it to anyone and I don't regret giving you the whistle…I know you took good care of it. You always wore it around your neck-"

Toph felt her body freeze. Her eyes were wide as her fingers clawed into the door behind her. Her free hand rose and settled into the space over her chest where the metal piece had once rested beside her beating heart. "How…how did you know?"

"It was around your neck last night when I carried you to bed…" Aang trailed off. His cheeks were pink once more. He closed his eyes and released a heavy, tired breath. "It probably fell off last night…one of the maids probably have it. I'll see if I can get them to give it back to you."

"It's yours," Toph told him firmly. "Keep it. I don't need it."

"Toph," Aang sighed heavily. She still sounded a bit hurt and he opened his eyes. His hand rose and touched the green strip of cloth still wound securely around his wrist in front of him. "When you didn't have it today, you almost lost the tournament," he began in a quiet voice. "If the whistle is a good luck charm…then I'll get it back for you. Besides, it's yours."

"No, it's not," Toph scoffed. "It's yours, remember? You gave it to me."

"Exactly," Aang agreed strongly. His fingers tightened around the fabric of her headband, as it had so many times. "I _gave_ it to you."

Toph closed her eyes. She leaned heavily against the door and took a deep breath. What did that mean?

"Avatar Aang! We found you!" a childish voice shouted from beyond the door. "They're looking for you!"

He looked over his shoulder and offered the two girls a smile. "I'll be there in a second," he told them. The duo nodded and rushed down the hall giggling. Aang let out a heavy breath and closed his eyes as he rested his head back against the door. "I better get back…" he trailed off. "Toph…"

The heiress tilted her head back against the door and closed her eyes. "Yeah?"

"If you get hurt again in the ring…I don't care if it's another sprained ankle or a dislocated arm. Don't keep going…Tell me," Aang told her seriously. "Don't push yourself…just…just name me your champion," He opened his eyes and clenched his hands determinedly. "And I'll fight for you."

Toph's eyes widened. Her heart rose as a warm feeling washed over her body. She found herself breathless as she stood there for a moment, leaning against the door. Suddenly, without thinking, she pushed herself away from the barrier and turned around. Her hand shot out and grabbed the handle of the door.

With one quick tug she pulled it open. "Aang!"

He was no longer there. His footsteps were vanishing far down the hall. Toph raised her hand to her heart and leaned against the door way. What had just happened?

* * *

"Hehehe, you were right, Auntie Suki," Ai Li Zhen grinned from ear to ear as she and her cousin giggled beside each other. "He was in front of her door." 

"I knew it," Suki smirked. She adjusted her baby in her arms and gently elbowed her husband. "I told you."

"Fine…fine…I owe you ten silvers…" Sokka grumbled. He rolled his eyes and shoved a piece of food into his mouth. He grumbled something incoherently and Suki just laughed.

"Come on, cousin, we still have a mission to finish!" Kyoshi stated.

"Right!" Ai Li Zhen said. She gave a quick bow to her aunt and uncle before racing off after her cousin. "Kyoshi, should we get Bosco…?"

Across the room, Aang had entered and began to greet some of the other guests. Every time he passed a servant, he would stop them and ask them if they had seen a metal bison shaped whistle. He didn't notice the two children darting through the group of adults and making their way to Toph's mother.

"So her ankle is fine?" Zuko asked. Katara nodded.

"Just a sprain…she's completely healed. Why, what have you heard?" Katara took a sip of water from a cup as she stood beside her husband.

"Rumors are already flying…everyone thinks that Toph is still hurt." Zuko reported.

"Do her parents know?" Katara asked. Zuko shook his head.

"I don't think anyone wants to tell them. Especially her father. If he finds out, he'd cancel the entire tournament." The Fire Lord lifted his small cup of tea to his lips.

"I don't think he really bargained for Toph to get hurt…" Katara mused. "She's always so sure of herself; it's like she's invincible. Still…it might be in our best interests to let her opponents believe what they want."

"Wonderful…" Zuko mused. "Let's give her the advantage, why don't we?"

Katara chuckled and reached out to give him a reassuring caress on the arm. "Don't worry, she promised me that she won't completely destroy the summer palace."

"Miss Toph Bei Fong!" A servant announced the heiress' arrival and everyone turned towards the door. The elegantly dressed earthbender stepped through the threshold and into the room where all the guests were.

As expected, a large group of young men immediately descended upon her. A movement of Toph's foot across the stone ground later and a path was cut through the group. In their surprise, the young men stood rooted in their spots as Toph casually walked through and headed for the table where Iroh was pouring tea.

Zuko ran a hand down his face and shot his wife an annoyed look. "You better hope she keeps that promise."

"Come on," Katara said as she raised her arm and looped it within Zuko's She placed her cup down on the nearest table. "Walk with me?"

Aang watched as Zuko lead Katara outside into the garden. He looked back into the room; Toph was drinking tea with Iroh as he congratulated her on her latest victory. He quickly diverted his eyes away from where she sat. He still couldn't believe what he had said.

Then he ran away. He mentally groaned. He had heard Toph open the door and call out to him, but he forced himself not to turn around and go back. He had probably sounded incredibility stupid and corny…she would've just laughed. Without looking back, he headed in the opposite direction to avoid her. Aang shook his head and forced himself to concentrate. He still had a whistle to find and return.

Behind him, he could hear Sokka talking to Suki about their oldest daughter's apparent crush on some long haired baby-sitter.

"…the thing is," Sokka said in between bites. "Jet doesn't have long hair…"

"We'll ask him tomorrow," Suki assured him. "Katara said she asked him to watch the girls tomorrow night."

Aang jerked his head up. The girls…perhaps they knew something about the whistle. After all, it had been their 'mission'. At least he was pretty sure it was. Determinedly, Aang wove through the crowds and scanned it for the children. He listened intently for the sound of childish giggles or high-pitched squeals of excitement.

After two rounds around the large dining area, he decided to search the garden for them. Some time later, he gave up. How could two four year olds hide from him so easily? Aang let out a tired breath. _I'll ask them tomorrow at breakfast or something_…

Silently, he headed back down the path he had been following. With each step, he mentally retraced his footsteps from the very first time had walked those gardens at night. Toph was at his side and they were talking by the pond. He smiled at the memory. She was like a breath of fresh air in the group; she brought a sharp vibrancy he accepted and later found comforting.

He remembered how, the second she felt that someone was coming, she grabbed his wrist and took off running. No questions, completely unapologetic, but well meaning and strong. Aang chuckled. They still were captured, but it had been quite a fight in the end. As he approached the bridge that went over the pond, he looked up and stopped in mid step.

Small, glowing lights were floating around the garden; dancing in a slow, smooth movements around the dark landscape. He wondered if this was what Zuko had taken Katara to see earlier and whether or not he should as Toph if she wanted to come. Aang shook his head. Toph was blind…she couldn't see the fireflies dancing around her.

_But that never stopped her from appreciating anything…_He was about to wander back when he caught the sight of a green and yellow clad young woman walking along side an elderly, bearded man in red as she approached him.

His heart nearly shot up as he realized Toph was talking to Iroh about something. Aang turned his head from side to side; searching for a place to hide when Iroh's familiar, raspy voice called out to him.

"Avatar Aang!" his voice was warm and welcoming, as always. "What a coincidence to see you here." Despite his words, both teenagers didn't believe him.

"Hi…" Aang trailed off. He swallowed nervously as he walked forward. "I was just looking for Ai Li and Kyoshi?"

"The girls? Oh, Suki had them put to bed a few minutes ago," Iroh informed him. Beside him, Toph shifted from one foot to the other and kept her eyes focused elsewhere. "You just missed them."

"Oh…" Aang raised his hand and rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay, then…"

Iroh looked over his shoulder. They were around the side of the main house, having followed one of the pathways that coiled around the surrounding garden. He craned his neck. It looked secluded enough...

"It is a lovely night, isn't it?" Iroh asked casually as he took a deep breath and looked around the garden once more. "It is nice and warm…yet there is a soft, refreshing breeze. The sky is clear, the moon is full, and good company surrounds us. Don't you two think so?"

"Yeah," Aang nodded. "It's a great night…did you see the…" his voice trailed off and he felt like face palming himself.

"The fireflies," Toph stated. Aang looked up. Her blank eyes were directed to the bridge over the pond. "When it gets this warm, they come out…you sit still and are really calm, they'll land on you."

For a moment, Aang stared at her wondrously. "Yeah…the fireflies…" Between them, the old man looked from teenager to teenager and decided it was no place for him to be standing. Smiling inwardly, he took a step back.

"Well, I should get back," Iroh said as he casually stepped away from the two other benders. "I want to check on the girls to make sure they are sleeping. You know how children are. They can get so stubborn when it comes to doing what is best for them," Somehow, the comment wasn't directed at the four year old girls. "I will leave you two alone!"

Cheerfully, the old man slinked away, despite the uncomfortable look on Aang's face or the scowl on Toph's. "Um...you were taking a walk…?"

"It's a nice night." Toph shrugged and began heading towards the small bridge. For a moment, Aang stood in his spot. He mentally kicked himself for not going after the old man. He wasn't ready to speak to Toph after his embarrassing words outside her bedroom. What would she think of him!?

Toph sighed heavily. Aang's footsteps could be felt as he quickly caught up with her. She didn't know why he even bothered to come along. She could feel Aang's nervousness across from her and crossed her arms. He had been avoiding her all night and didn't want to be with her then, even if he had offered to go on a walk with her. She ignored the disappointment she felt. Of course he had been avoiding her after what he had said.

It had been all in the heat of the moment. He didn't mean what he said…about fighting for her. Toph stopped abruptly in the middle of the bridge and uncrossed her arms. She turned around to face the Avatar. "You can take it back, you know." She stated simply.

"Huh?" Stupidly, Aang looked up at his earthbending master, confused. He stopped less than a pace from where she stood.

"What you said outside my door," Toph clarified. "You can take it back. It was kind of a silly thought anyway." _But I did like hearing it._

"Did it…did sound bad?" Aang asked, suddenly incredibly self-conscious. He looked at her earnestly. "I mean…I know it sounded kind of stupid, but I meant it."

Toph's tense figure relaxed a bit. "What?"

"If you get hurt in the ring, tell me and I'll take your place," Aang told her. "The same restrictions that apply to you can be applied to me and I'd rather fight blind folded than let you fight injured."

Toph's eyes were wide as she faced Aang with blind eyes. "But…why would you..." she trailed off and shook her head. "No," she asserted. "I can do this, Aang. Thanks for the concern, but I can finish off three more guys."

"Toph-"

"And since you're not mad at me about the whistle, I can concentrate on the tournament," she offered him her usual grin. "You were right; I probably was just looking at it like some sort of good luck charm."

Aang looked at her unsurely. Despite her grin, he knew she still felt guilty for losing his whistle. "Toph…" he said her name softly and watched the small, glowing orbs float around her face. Just like she had said, a few had come to rest on the ebony strands of her hair.

"I'll be fine, Aang," she assured him. "Don't worry."

He paused for one moment longer and then slowly smiled. "I'll keep looking, though." He promised.

"Thanks, Twinkle Toes," she gave him and nod and turned to head back towards the house. The fireflies on her hair flew into the air around her and circled their bodies. Aang smiled softly to himself. Toph began to walk away. "After all, I don't need luck when I've got skill on my side, right?"

"Wait a second," Aang's hand shot out and grabbed her fleeting one. A shock shot through their veins, but he didn't let go. "Just in case…you can have this back."

Toph's eyebrows furrowed. She was about to ask him what it was when she felt a familiar texture of a ribbon against the pale skin of her wrist. Firm hands wrapped the cloth around her forearm as it unwound from his wrist. "That's…that's my headband…"

"I always kept it where you put it," Aang said as he let the final length of the headband slip through his fingers. He kept his eyes on her arm as he tied it on securely. "You gave it to me and now I'm giving it back to you," He released her arm and drew his arms away. "It can be your good luck charm."

Toph slowly raised her arm. She lifted it against her chest as her other hand slid along the side of the cloth, silently studying it. It was a bit coarser than she remembered; the small puff balls at the end had been practically worn out. He really hadn't taken it off. "When I get your…_my_ whistle back," she said as she clutched her arm against her. "I'll give this back to you. It _is_ yours."

Aang smiled intently as he stepped back. "I'll be waiting for it…so…let's head back?"

"Yeah," Toph said as she smiled and began walking. "I feel like some more of Iroh's tea."

A few paces away, behind a partially open window of the main house, two little girls peeked over the window's tiny opening and then turned to look back at the older women who were sitting there with them in the dimly lit room.

"Mommy," the black haired girl began as she fell back into her bed and reached over for her stuffed bear. "Should we give Miss Toph her whistle back tomorrow morning?"

"Hmm?" Katara looked back from where she was standing, leaning against another partially open window from where she had been watching the two figures in the distance. A wide smile graced her face. "Oh…I think you can hold on to it just a little bit longer."

* * *

"Today is the final day," Sokka said as he walked along with the group. "I'm almost sad to see it end. I'm so glad we came." 

"Well, I'm glad it's almost over," Suki said proudly. "Poor Toph…having to go through all of this just to get out of some sort or arranged marriage and to keep what is rightfully hers."

"You are still not hoping she loses so you can win that bet, are you, my nephew?" Iroh asked.

Zuko gave an indignant snort, but didn't utter a world. Katara chuckled beside him. "That's a yes."

"So where are the girls today?" Aang asked as he walked at the head of the group. "I didn't seem them at breakfast."

"They're sleeping in. After their little mission yesterday, I thought they deserved it," Katara chuckled. "Don't worry, Haru and Jet are coming over to watch them."

"Wait…Haru is the other sitter?" Sokka asked. He narrowed his eyes and then cringed.

"Anyway, I found out a lot about the last three competitors," Suki said. "Apparently, they all have sons who are earthbenders, but none of them are up to Toph's status."

"Like that's a surprise." Sokka stated.

"No kidding," Suki agreed. "So they each have some other bender representing them."

As they reached the door to their booth, guards held it open for them. Two Fire Nation guards that were escorting the royal family took their places outside the doors as the group settled in.

Aang took his usual seat in the front row of the box beside Sokka and looked out at the ring. The three opponents were already in the ring; stretching out and preparing themselves for the fight. All around them, people were being seated in preparation for the match.

As soon as the gong rang, the crowds went silent. Toph was introduced and not a second later, the people began chanting her name. The heiress lifted her arms into the air to thank everyone for coming as she smirked haughtily.

Aang squinted his eyes. The head band was no longer around her wrist. "Now, I haven't seen that in a while…" Iroh's voice said behind him.

"Seen what?" Zuko asked.

"She seems to be wearing her headband," Iroh chuckled as he leaned back against his tea. "The green one she always wore when she was younger."

The Avatar leaned forward in his seat and focused on the tightly bound black mass. A smile appeared on his lips as he relaxed in his seat. The gong rang once more and the final day of the tournament began.

* * *

**A.N.** – I'm sorry, there were some very cheesy 'romantic' parts here. I'll try to put action in the next chapter. I'd like to thank Nakuru for always looking this over and giving me her insight and ideas. I'd also like to say hello to the DH Taang people, whose comments on WitS I stumbled upon while net surfing. Thank you guys for reading! Someone said something about fireflies and I couldn't get that scene from RK out of my mind, so I inserted some fireflies. Thanks again for reading! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Whisper into the Sky **

_Chapter Ten _

By DamageCtrl

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.

* * *

Toph rolled her shoulders back as she walked towards the sidelines of the arena. On the other side, two of the referees were dragging an unconscious combatant across the broken and torn dirt ring. To think that he tried to use the same attacks that the last combatant from the day before used.

The heiress shook her head. She was in a completely different state of mind now. Just because she almost didn't win the day before didn't mean those tricks would work again. Her ankle was healed and feeling better then ever, actually. Her mind was focused on the match, not a whistle. As soon as Toph had grown tired of her opponents meager attempts to put stress on her ankle, she finished him off.

"Water!" she shouted as she reached the sidelines. A servant ran to the edge of the ring and presented her with a cup of water as she took a brief rest.

"It's a ten minute break," Katara said as she stood up and began squeezing her way past Zuko. "I'm going to check on the girls. I'll be back in a bit."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Zuko offered, about to get out of his seat. Katara shook her head.

"I can handle the girls. Suki, did you need anything from the house?" The Fire Lady asked her sister-in-law before she headed out the door.

"No, I'm good, thank you." Suki smiled and rocked the baby in her arms as Katara nodded and headed out the door carefully.

"That was a pretty fast round," Sokka mused as he turned in his chair and grinned at the red-clad man seated behind him. "That was maybe…one minute of actual fighting on Toph's end? Looks like you'll be down one Summer Palace."

Zuko snorted and shot a glare at the blue-eyed brunette. "We still have two more contenders and the Avatar."

"Aang?" Sokka raised an eyebrow and looked over at the bald young man beside him. He was currently trying to catch nuts into his mouth, only to have Momo, who was perched on his shoulder, snatch them in mid air. "Does that even count?"

"I don't see why it can't," Zuko retorted proudly. "He is going to fight her as part of the competition."

"But he wasn't one of the original contenders," Suki added. "Did Toph agree to this?"

"Well…no…" Zuko stuttered. He quickly composed himself and scowled. "However, I highly doubt she will disagree if she is as confident as she is."

"I still believe it is a risky bet," Iroh pointed out calmly as he sat on Zuko's other side. "Maybe it is not too late to back out."

"Are you kidding me, Uncle?" Zuko scoffed. "That would be like letting her win and I refuse to lose!"

"Hey, it's your palace…" Sokka shrugged. He turned back around on his seat and looked out towards the ring.

A few earthbending referees had smoothened out the fighting area once more and were leaving the ring. Toph wandered back to the ring stretched her arms in front of her. Just two more opponents and then she would fight Aang.

The corners of her lips curled up into an excited smirk. It had been a while since she had a serious fight with him. It would be a good chance to see how far he's come in comparison to her. Who knew? Perhaps he would actually beat her.

For a split second her heart froze in her chest. If he won, then what? They'd get married, just like her father wanted? Her eyebrows furrowed. She never did get to talk to him about the tournament itself. Did he even fully grasp the reason why it was being held?

Toph shook her head and took a deep breath. Knowing Aang, he'd probably shy away from it when it was brought up. They were close and trusted each other, but marriage was a completely different game. She didn't think he'd even be able to comprehend it in that bald head of his. In the end, they would probably talk to him if he won. _If_.

A chuckle escaped her lips at the very thought and she shook her head. _Like that's going to even happen._ The gong sounded and she cracked her knuckles in front of her. She could hear the spectators returning to their seats as her next opponent walked out into the field.

"Representing the Shao Yung family of the Northern Earth Kingdom, fighter number 108!" the announcer shouted.

The gong sounded once more and Toph spread her feet. She slid into her first defensive position and prepared for the first attack.

* * *

"Just because the girls tell you to do something doesn't mean you have to do it," Katara fumed as she glowered between the two adult men and the two four year old girls behind her. "You two are grown men!"

"Well…how were we supposed to know they'd tie us to a tree?" Jet grumbled.

"I don't know…maybe the rope in Kyoshi's hands?" Katara frowned. She turned around and looked down at her daughter and niece. "Girls, I expect you to behave this time. Do not tie your sitters to a tree or play any more tricks on them, understand? They're watching you for a reason."

"Yes, Mommy." Ai Li Zhen lowered her head as her cousin nodded beside her.

"Haru, Jet," Katara turned her attention to the men beside her. "Bring the girls to the viewing box later. As soon as Toph's finished with her tournament, we're heading to town for lunch."

"Yay! Town!" Ai Li Zhen beamed a wide smile as her sitters nodded.

"I saw this candy store on the way here," Kyoshi informed her cousin. "My mom said if I'm good, we can go."

Big blue eyes went large with wonder. "Oooh…"

Katara let out a heavy sigh and shook her head. "I'll see you two for lunch…we'll keep this incident a little secret for now."

"Thank you, Auntie Katara!" Her niece threw her a big toothy green as she passed.

"See you later!" Jet called out.

Katara looked back once more to make sure the girls were behaving before rushing off to the ring. It had taken her longer than she thought to check up on the girls. Who would've known the duo would've tied their sitters to a tree before wandering off and leaving the two men helpless.

When she found them Jet was yelling at Haru about earthbending them out, however, she arrived and untied them first. Then it had taken a few more minutes to hunt down the girls, who were in the kitchen, cheerfully talking to and charming the maids and cooks, who happily provided them with freshly baked sweet snacks and tea.

The Fire Lady reached the gate leading outside of the main walled compound and two Fire Nation guards escorted her back. The soldiers that stood guard at the door of the viewing box opened it for her as she entered.

"I was about to go after you," Zuko said as she slipped silently into the viewing box and scooted past him to her seat. "What did they do this time?"

"Tied Haru and Jet to a tree," Katara admitted quietly. "I had to untie them and then search for them."

Zuko smirked somewhat proudly. "And you thought it was a good idea for those two to watch the girls."

Katara smirked back lovingly. "And _you _thought it was a good idea to bet _against_ Toph," His smirk was promptly wiped off and Katara turned back to the ring. She leaned forward and rested her arms on the back of Sokka and Suki's chairs. "So, what did I miss?"

"In one word," Sokka sighed heavily. "Nothing."

She jerked her head back. "What?"

"This is the most boring fight ever!" Sokka said, waving his arms exasperatedly in front of him. "Neither of them has moved."

"What are you talking about?" Katara peered over the edge of the viewing box and down at the two figures standing across from each other. "It's probably about five minutes into the fight."

Neither fighter seemed to be moving from their starting positions. Her eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "Maybe he's nervous?" Suki offered. "I mean…Toph did get rid of the guy before him pretty quick."

"He doesn't seem to be shaking or anything…" Aang mumbled. He leaned over the barrier in front of them and squinted. "He doesn't seem tense at all."

They weren't the only ones to be wondering what the problem was. In the rows of spectators before them, whispering could be heard amongst the crowd. Even the other earthbenders who had already been beaten looked confused.

"I see…" A raspy voice mumbled. "I do believe he is buying time." Iroh said behind them. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he narrowed his eyes. It wasn't expected considering what had happened in previous matches.

Immediately, Sokka was to his feet. "He's letting the clock run out!?" he shouted. That would explain why the opponent had yet to attack. "But…but…no! That's not the way it's supposed to go! There are supposed to be rocks flying and big chunks of earth flipping people over and tossing them in to the air!"

"That may be the case, Sokka, but it seems that her opponent has decided to use this tactic," Iroh replied. "After all, there is nothing in the rules that says he _can't_ just stand there."

On the dirt floor, the black haired blind bender stood in her first defensive position, growing impatient with every passing second. She could hear the whispers of confusion in the air. What were they doing? Why were they just standing there? Her lips pulled into a tight frown. She wondered that as well.

"What's wrong?" she called out mockingly. "Too scared to move?"

Silently, she hoped for a reaction. Some sort of rise from him to provoke him into attacking her and allow her to figure out what exactly his game was. To her annoyance, her opponent said nothing and remained rooted in his spot. She gritted her teeth.

"Ah!" Sokka's hands shot out and grabbed his head as he stood up. "This isn't a match!" he shouted. His hands flew down and gripped the barrier in front of the viewing box. He leaned forward and began yelling. "Just do something already, Toph! Kick his butt and get it over with!"

The bender forced herself not to yell back at him to stop ordering her around. Of course she wanted to get it over with, but she didn't know what her opponent had in mind. Her toes dug into the earth beneath her as she focused her attention on the man across from her.

Silently, she searched for a break in concentration; for an ideal moment to attack, if she had to. Her eyes narrowed as she felt the calm, even heart beats vibrating across the ring. Didn't he understand he was up against _her_? The Avatar's earthbending Master? Why was he so calm?

"I don't understand," Katara frowned as she kept her eyes fixed on the two figures before her. "Why isn't she doing anything?"

"She doesn't have to stand there and take this," Suki added. "We've seen her take down men three times her size in a matter of seconds. She can take this guy easy."

"Which is why I don't know why she's not doing anything!" Sokka exclaimed.

"She's waiting to see what his plan is," Aang told them. His three older friends looked over at him. Aang was sitting up in his seat, his face looking attentive as he kept his eyes on Toph. "She thinks he might be planning something since he hasn't moved and is trying to figure out what."

Sokka crossed his arms over his chest childishly and snorted. "Well, she better figure it out soon or she's as good as married!"

"Five minutes!"

A low growl escaped Toph's lips as she heard the time being announced. In the fifteen minute fight, ten minutes had already passed with _nothing_ happening.

"All right," the female bender growled as she took a step back and shifted her body into a more offensive position. "If you won't fight, I'll just have to make you!"

She threw her arms forward. The earth between them shot up and large, blunt pieces of earth were thrown into the air directly at her opponent. The man merely moved his foot across the ground and earthbended himself to the side, before the attack could reach him.

The crowds began to yell as the action finally began to start. Toph smirked a bit. At least she had gotten him to move. She held her arms at her side and curled in her fingers. With well practiced, fluid movements, she began flipping large slabs of earth towards her opponent.

"Yeah!" Sokka shouted. "Bend that earth, Toph!"

"Sokka, sit down!" Suki hissed. "You're embarrassing us!"

Toph threw her arms at her side and took a step forward with her right foot. With her feet planted firmly into the ground, she sent a wave of earth coasting towards him. Instead of collapsing on top of him, her opponent raised a wall over his head and redirected the attack else where.

The young woman was frustrated. He hadn't attacked once. He had kept to dodging and blocking. "What is wrong with you!?" Toph fumed as she took a step back. Her arms were up in front of her, her fingers ready to bend at a moment's notice. She could feel her opponent's still steady heart beat on the ground. "Do think this is a joke!? This is a tournament! What are you waiting for!? Fight me!"

"One minute!"

"Why doesn't she just finish him?" Sokka exclaimed exasperatedly.

"I don't think she realizes he's just waiting for the time to be called." Suki mused.

"She probably thinks he's going to attack her at the last moment, when she least suspects it," Katara nodded. "That's what she's waiting for…"

In front of her, Aang's hands dug into the cloth of his pants. He could see the frustration across Toph's face. "He's trying to waste time!" Aang shot up from his chair and leaned forward over the barrier. "He just has to stay conscious until the gong is hit and he wins!"

"He's just trying to buy time!" Sokka yelled, joining Aang against the barrier in front of the viewing box. The duo began shouting as loud as they could; trying to make their words known to the young woman in the ring.

Toph heard Aang the first time. She could feel her blood boiling as she gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes. Buying time? Did he think that simply wasting time until the gong sounded was a strategy against _her_? Her eyes narrowed.

She couldn't stand to be taken lightly of. How dare he dishonor her by taking the easy way out? She could only imagine the kind of shrewd men who had hired him to be their champion. Her mind rushed to the kind of men who hired people like her opponent. She couldn't even see herself with one of those fake, conniving boys who used their money and power to buy what they wanted, let alone marry one of them.

And once she was married, she would most likely be forced into submissive duties as hostess to the wives of business partners. Her thoughts and opinions would not be taken seriously. Even if she was the greatest earthbender in the world, that wouldn't matter to them. All that mattered was her name and fortune. Her life as she knew it would be gone.

Toph could feel the excitement bubbling over from where the wealthy spectators were seated. They wanted her to lose. They wanted her to fall in line and take her proper 'place'. They wanted her opponent, who believed he could beat her without even trying, to win.

There was no way she could let a man like him win and trap her in a life she didn't want. No man, no person, would ever treat her like she was inferior to them.

"If you want to stand there, that's fine with me," Toph growled in a low voice. "In fact, I'll even help you."

Her right foot slammed into the ground and she pulled her body down. With a quick movement, she shot her arms up into the air. Earth and stone rose from the ground around her opponent, quickly encasing him from head to toe within a suffocating earthen wrap.

The crowds gasped as they watched the two benders battle for control over the earth around the male bender. Toph focused all her energy into keeping the earth as tightly packed and immovable as possible. She could feel him inside, trying to move and unable to breathe. She could feel his heart quickening as he realized he couldn't overpower her.

There was five seconds left and Toph gritted her teeth. He was weakening; his concentration was almost completely broken.

Then she pulled her arms back and the earth crumbled to the ground. Before he could even get in another breath, a mound of earth shot up from the ground and slammed him against the nearest wall. By the time the gong was hit, he was unconscious in a pile of rubble.

"Winner! Toph Bei Fong!" The crowds cheered.

"The next one!" Toph shouted over the roaring crowds. The confused referee looked over at the young heiress.

"But a break is next Miss Bei Fong-"

"I said, bring on the next one!" Toph demanded.

"But the ring hasn't been prepared yet-"

"It doesn't matter," Toph grumbled. "It's only going to get torn up again, so bring me the next one!"

The referee looked at the others and then turned his head and gave a nod to the announcer. "The next opponent!" The man nodded and ordered in the next opponent to come forward. Toph walked back to her spot and took a deep breath. It had been a risky move with the last match. She had never covered a person's body completely with earth before.

It was a move she'd learned from Katara's waterbending; when Katara bended water all around her body like armor or encased another person's body with water like a liquid prison.

She smirked to herself. There were some things one couldn't learn by just sticking to one bending style. Perhaps that was what made Zuko, Katara, Aang, and herself so strong; the fact that somewhere, subconsciously, they had picked up on each other's styles and incorporated into their own to make them stronger and more flexible.

Toph turned around and took her defensive position. "Don't even think of trying what the other guy did."

Her opponent smirked and held out his arms in front of him. "I wouldn't dream of it, Miss Bei Fong."

The gong sounded and she felt him move. She slipped into a more relaxed defensive position and easily blocked his first set of attacks. "That's all you have?"

"I'm just getting warmed up." Toph narrowed her eyes. She could feel the movements of his muscles as he bended larger pieces of earth before him. He jumped into the air and kicked, sending the dirt straight towards her. His style was familiar to Toph and it was easy for her to figure out what was going on.

With the simple wave of her arms in front of her, walls of earth sprung from the ground. As they tilted over, they brought the dirt attack with them, sending nothing but a cloud of dust into the air. As Toph returned to her defensive position, she felt her opponent move.

An onslaught of attacks flew at her and she began to defend herself. All around her she could feel pieces of earth being bended off the ground and into the air. They were coming at her from different directions and she had to admit, that was rather impressive.

It kept her on her toes. With boulders coming in from the front, behind, and to the side of her, Toph was forced to cover all vulnerable sides quickly. As she was preoccupied with blocking, her opponent collected several large pieces of earth into the air.

The barrage of attacks suddenly stopped and Toph quickly returned to a defensive stance. Her eyes were narrowed as she turned her attention back to her opponent. "Not bad."

"That's not the end of it," he chuckled. Toph narrowed her eyes. "Nervous?"

"No."

"You should be, I've watched you fight long enough to determine your weakness," he told her proudly. "You're vulnerable to attacks where you don't know where they are coming from."

Toph smirked. "Really? How so?"

With one hand shakily holding up the half dozen boulders floating in the air around Toph, the male earthbender stomped his left foot into the ground. A pillar of earth shot him up into the air.

"Like this!" he yelled. Toph raised an eyebrow. He jumped on to the nearest floating boulder and threw his arms down. Immediately, the other five flew down directly over Toph's body.

Almost immediately, the entire crowd surrounding the ring let out a hushed gasp of disbelief. Dirt burst into the air, sending up another blanket of dust. Triumphantly, the opponent landed back on the ground, only to be jarred back into the air by another column of earth.

"You must've seen me at Omashu," a female voice said through the dust cloud. Toph threw her arms down and bended all the dirt and dust back into the ground, revealing her completely intact, uninjured figure. "Not a bad idea."

Across from her, the man stumbled back after his rough landing and shook his head. "Impossible! You had no idea they were all around you! You couldn't possibly have blocked them all at once!"

"I just spent a good portion of my life with the world's last airbender," Toph reminded him. "I think I know a thing or two about feeling air and wind pressure against the ground."

"Impossible…" the opponent mumbled. "I saw you fall for that in Omashu!"

Toph took a step forward and slid her arm sharply in front of her. Another column flew out and slammed him against a wall. "Old Bumi was right, someone did buy that act," she mused. "Guess I owe him a new hat."

"It was an act?"

"Of course it was," Toph replied as she raised some earth in front of her and then bended it forward. "I wouldn't just let some nobody beat me in public!" She slammed her foot on the ground and a coil of earth rose around his legs, keeping him firmly to the ground. She raised her hands and prepared to deal the finishing blow.

His eyes widened as he saw the two pieces of earth ready to fly into his head. He should've known she would figure it out somehow. The day before, he had seen her take the hit of a stone slab full on and still come out on top. He closed his eyes. He opened his mouth and yelled.

The gong rang. Toph allowed the projectiles she had been bending fall lifelessly to the ground as the referees rushed out. The main referee lifted his arm into the air to get everyone's attention.

"The opponent admits defeat and forfeits the match!" the referee yelled. Several spectators sitting amongst the viewing area for the wealthy guests shot out their seats and cried out against it. "The match goes to Toph Bei Fong!"

The gong rang once more and the crowds began cheering. Toph nodded, satisfied as she stood in her spot. The announcer opened his mouth to proclaim the winner. "The winner of the tournament-"

"Hold on a second!" Toph shouted. She snapped her head in the direction of the announcer and frowned. The man went silent and the crowds began to quiet. "I believe I have _one more opponent_."

She lifted her head towards the viewing box and Aang smiled. Momo jumped off his shoulder and scurried to the edge of the viewing box as Aang stood up. He reached down and quickly shed his shoes so that his bare feet were exposed. "That's my cue."

Katara chuckled and nodded. "Have fun."

"Good luck, Avatar." Zuko mumbled quietly. Aang nodded and jumped over the side of the viewing box.

The door creaked open and two, short, little girls snuck in. "Mommy, I'm hungry…"

"We'll go eat as soon as this match is over." Katara said as Ai Li Zhen climbed on top of her father's lap. Kyoshi hopped into Aang's vacated seat beside her father.

"I bet Miss Toph is going to win." The older girl said as she peered over the edge.

"Daddy, who do you think is going to win?" the four year old princess asked her father.

Zuko put on a self-assured look as he looked straight down towards the ring. "The Avatar, of course."

"Okay," Ai Li Zhen nodded. She raised her hand and tugged on the bison-shaped whistle around her neck. "I'll cheer for the Avatar."

"That's my girl."

Toph could feel Aang making his way through the packed stands; using his airbending to avoid stepping on anyone before jumping into the ring, grinning from ear to ear.

"Before we begin, you do know what this tournament is about, don't you?" Toph asked as Aang wiggled his toes and got used to the earth between them. Her voice was quiet and Aang answered softly.

Large gray eyes lifted and looked at her. "It's not about the tournament, Toph," he stated. "It's about you and me."

He watched as her face momentarily flashed a look of confusion. She felt her heart rate shoot up and forced herself to calm down. "What?"

"Everyone says that the tournament is to make you get married, right? But isn't it also so you can have the life that you want without worrying about marriage?"

Toph scoffed and crossed her arms. "Of course it is! It was my idea!"

"And after you win, what do you plan to do?" he added. Toph narrowed his eyes.

"What do you think?" she snapped. "We're hopping on Appa and getting on with the work we have waiting for us!"

"What about the family business?"

"I can handle that with my arms tied behind my back, but leaving you alone," Toph smirked. "Is not an option..." She lifted her chin proudly. "I guess you're right Twinkle Toes…"

"You can do whatever you want after this is over. I'd like it if you stayed with me," he admitted quietly, his voice almost unheard amongst the crowd around them, "But I won't make you. The tournament is about your freedom, Toph, and even if I win," She snorted out a little laugh and he smiled. "I won't take that away from you."

Toph stood in her spot, motionlessly. No one else understood her like he did and no matter what the outcome was, she would be as free as she wanted. She could live her life as she wanted, with who she wanted. Any worry that was left regarding what would happen if he won was lifted off her shoulders.

She could now fight purely for the fight.

All around them, people were talking at once. The crowds murmured amongst themselves and began placing bets. A few argued good-naturedly about who would win. However, in the spectator area that housed the defeated champion's sponsors, a completely different argument was taking place.

"It is unfair!" Several well dressed men were standing in their seats and directing their disapproval to the man in charge of the tournament, Toph's father.

"He is the Avatar! He far overpowers the girl!"

"Bei Fong, you cannot possibly be considering allowing this to take place, do you!?"

Dozens of outraged voices made themselves known as Lao Bei Fong sat in his seat. His eyes were crinkled worriedly as he rubbed his chin. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. With one fluid movement, he stood up and raised his arms. The gong sounded to draw everyone's attention to the leader of the Bei Fong house as the man began to speak.

"I cannot allow this."

"What!?" Toph's shout was a mixture of frustration and anger. Behind her, she could hear the wealthy spectators approving of the decision. She stomped her foot into the ground furiously. "Why not!?" she demanded.

"The Avatar is the most powerful bender in the world. He alone can bend the elements and that would be an unfair advantage to my daughter," Lao Bei Fong explained. "I cannot allow her to put herself in any more danger than necessary."

"What!?" This time it was Sokka's voice laced with disappointment and horror. "You've got to be kidding me! That's like the fight of the century!"

"May I suggest placing the same restraints placed on Toph to be placed on Aang?" Katara asked as she stood up. She turned towards the man two booths away. "Strictly earthbending, no leaving the ring, all bending must take place inside the ring, and a time limit."

Lao Bei Fong frowned and mulled it over. "To be fair, Toph did teach Aang everything he knows about earthbending," Sokka added earnestly. "She is his master in this."

"That is…true…" Lao mumbled. He was still hesitant and Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Why not just blind fold him? Then they're _completely_ even." Zuko grumbled with a hint of sarcasm.

"Lord Zuko! That is an excellent idea!" the Earth King piped up energetically. He clapped his hands together and turned to the Bei Fongs. "Blind fold the Avatar!"

"Ah…" The master of the Bei Fong house looked from his king to his daughter and to the Avatar. He took a deep breath and paused for a moment. "Very well," He looked back at the ring and raised his hands. "The Avatar will be allowed to participate in the tournament providing he accepts the terms of limits place on my daughter and to be blind folded."

Toph frowned and took a step forward. "Wait, that's not-"

"I accept!" She froze in her spot and snapped her head in the direction of Aang's voice.

"What?"

"I can do this," Aang said as he looked over at her. "_You_ were my earthbending master, after all."

Toph scowled. "Twinkle Toes, this isn't about fighting style or strength. You'll be completely blind. You've never fought like that before and will be at even _more_ of a disadvantage."

Aang chuckled and smiled brightly. "You should have more confidence in me_. I am_ the Avatar and _you are_ my earthbending master." He stressed. Toph rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I don't think you fully grasp 'blindness' here, Aang."

Back in the viewing booth, Sokka eagerly rubbed his hands together. "This is going to be the best match _ever_…"

Behind him, Katara shook her head. She glanced down and saw her daughter examining the whistle. Bosco the stuffed bear was on her lap as she studied the item. She blew on it and frowned when no noise came out. "I think it's broken."

Katara chuckled and reached over. "It's not broken, honey. Do you mind if I give it back to them?"

"Here you go, Mommy." Ai Li Zhen's little hands tugged the cord over her neck and handed the whistle back to her mother. The pregnant woman stood up.

"Master Bei Fong, I would like to volunteer to blindfold the Avatar." Katara said cheerfully.

"Katara, you've been much too active lately," Zuko frowned disapprovingly. "You should rest with the baby-"

"Are you telling me what to do?" Katara snapped as she shot him a glare. Zuko immediately looked down.

"Of course not."

"I thought so." She lifted her chin proudly and looked back at the Bei Fongs. Toph's father gave her a bow as a sign of acceptance and Katara headed towards the door. As soon as the door closed behind her, Sokka let out a sly chuckle and looked over his shoulder.

"And I thought those guys Toph was taking on were whipped."

"She claims that women in your tribe have been known to be doing manual labor up to the moment of child birth," Zuko frowned. "You know she won't sit down and rest unless she wants to."

"You gave in so fast to your wife-"

"Sokka," Suki's voice was sharp and the Water Tribe 'warrior' snapped his mouth closed as he sat up straight in his chair. The corners of Suki's lips curled into a triumphant smile. "I thought so."

In the ring below, Katara appeared with two Fire Nation guards on either side of her. As she approached the two, she smiled widely. The metal object hanging from her hand immediately caught Aang's attention and he smiled widely.

"I'm here to blindfold Aang," Katara said. She patted her sleeves and then ran her hand across her swollen belly. She smiled weakly. "Ah…Toph, can I borrow your head band?"

"Are you kidding me?" Toph scoffed. "You came all this way and you don't even have a blindfold?"

"I usually have something in my sleeves in case Ai Li Zhen gets dirty, but I didn't bring it today," Katara sighed. "So, your head band?"

"No way," Toph told her. She crossed her arms defiantly. "It's my good luck charm."

Katara raised an eyebrow. Aang beamed an even brighter smile. "I'll trade you for it."

"Trade it for what?"

"The whistle Katara's holding."

Across from him, Toph visibly stiffened. She narrowed her eyes and turned her head in the direction of the waterbender. "You had it all along!" She hissed as she pointed at the Fire Lady accusingly.

"No, I did not," Katara told her calmly. "The girls found it last night. Now, hand over the head band."

She lifted up the whistle and placed it in Aang's waiting hands. Carefully, he raised the cord and walked over to Toph. She stood rooted in her spot; completely aware of how close he was as he raised his arms over her head and looped the whistle around her neck.

As soon as it was securely on, he took a step back. Toph slowly reached up and touched the whistle with one dirt-stained pale hand. With the other, she pulled on the edge of her headband and tugged it off. Aang smiled as she held it out for him to take.

"Thanks for the whistle," she mumbled as Aang took the length of green from her hands. "But don't think I'm going to go easy on you!" She added quickly.

Katara chuckled and took the head band. She carefully tied it around the young man's head. "Is it on securely?"

"Yeah…I can't see a thing," Aang assured her. _At least not with my eyes._

"Good," Katara nodded. "Have fun, you two." She stepped back and allowed the guards to escort her back to her viewing box.

Back on the ground floor, Aang began stepping back. His eyes were closed beneath the blind fold as he concentrated on using all his senses for earthbending. Across from him, Toph rolled her shoulders and neck back before heading back to her spot.

Once the two combatants were in their places, Lao Bei Fong gave a nod of his head and the gong was struck. The noise echoed through the arena and the two shifted into mirroring positions across from each other.

"I've been looking forward to a real fight for some time now, Twinkle Toes," Toph stated as she slowly began to step to the side. She could feel Aang responding to each step, mirroring hers. "So don't disappoint me!"

"I've been waiting for this day even longer…and don't worry about the blindfold," Aang said. "I spent a good part of my life with you, Sifu. I think I picked up everything you could possibly teach."

Her foot touched the ground and Aang could feel the vibrations with each step, each movement of muscle and bone she made. The movements would course up his body through his pale, bare feet. He had figured out how to 'see' with earthbending years ago. It had taken him a while to figure out, but since Toph first told him how a blind girl like her could see, he had been interested.

Once he understood how it worked, it didn't take him too long to master. He would watch Toph and learn from her. In the end, he didn't need a blindfold to fight on equal terms as his young master.

He slid his leg back into a recognizable offensive position and sent out his first attack. As soon as the first wave of projectiles came flying towards Toph, the crowds all around them began cheering like mad. The Avatar was fighting Toph Bei Fong; his former master. He was blindfolded and limited only to earthbending. This was something they would never see again.

Back on the ground floor, Toph easily blocked each of his attacks. She had taught them to him. "Come on, Twinkle Toes! I've seen you fight harder than that!" she yelled across the ring as she came back with an attack of her own.

Aang quickly ran to the side to avoid the piece of earth hurdling towards him before skidding to a stop. He shot his arms forward and pulled them back quickly before directing another piece of earth towards her. Toph merely shot out her fist, bursting the chunk of earth into dust before it even reached her.

She stepped to the side, balancing her weight on her right foot, before bringing it forward. Aang felt the ground beneath him move and he stomped his right foot on the ground to keep himself steady. He lifted his hand and brought it down into the ground before him.

A wave of earth ripped at his touch and headed towards Toph. With her arms crossed in front of her, she easily dismissed the attack and retaliated with pillars shooting up from the ground. Before they could reach him, Aang planted his left foot forward and pushed his arms out; breaking the pillars and directing them back at Toph.

The young woman narrowed her eyes and easily caught the large chunks of earth, but not before stepping back a few steps. At the sight of that, Ai Li Zhen jumped in her father's lap. "Daddy! Did you see it!? He got her!"

Zuko nodded. His eyes were intense as he watched the two battle it out. Every move was easily countered. They each knew the other's movements well. There were times when the attack would be nullified before it was even reached a half way point.

"It doesn't look like the blindfold is holding him back in the least." Iroh chuckled.

"Good," Zuko nodded. "He doesn't deserve to be called the Avatar if he'd let a blindfold stop him."

Katara chuckled. "He's probably 'seeing' the way Toph sees with earthbending."

"Regardless, it is still quite a show they're putting on." Iroh added cheerfully.

The ring floor was completely torn up. Holes where packs of earth had been removed were evident around them, large mounds of dirt, cracks and broken columns lettered the area. Clouds of dust were everywhere.

Yet, the duo didn't seem to pay any attention to that. They would just bend whatever earth was around them regardless of aesthetically unpleasing results.

Aang felt Toph's movements slide across the ground and prepared himself. He could feel the earth beneath him about to rise beneath him and he pulled himself back. Sweat trickled down his head as he focused his attention on Toph.

To his credit, Toph had been pushed back a few feet, but she had easily shattered any on coming attacks. "Not bad," she gasped as she lifted her forearm and wiped the sweat off her brow. "But it's still not good enough."

Aang felt her weight shift. She was kneeling down; bending the earth at her feet. He could feel the strong vibrations caused by their movement. Suddenly, he felt her move. The familiar sounds of earth flying from the ground and towards him were heard, even through the noises of the crowds around them.

Without a moment's notice, Aang quickly shifted into a defensive stance and began blocking the attack. The earth exploded around them, but the onslaught didn't stop. Because neither fighter were using their eyes to see, the visibility factor within the ring didn't matter.

They could feel each other's hearts racing, the sharp gasps of breaths with each movement, and sent one last, mirroring attack at each other.

Sokka was yelling excitedly, unable to contain himself as he threw his arms in the air and loudly cheered on both his friends. Beside him, Suki shook her head.

As the dust settled once more, two heaving bodies were made out amongst the piles of dirt and rock. Aang and Toph were several paces away from each other, their shoulders hunched forward as they gasped for breath. It was fast, powerful, and absolutely exhilarating.

"Not bad for your student, huh?" Aang smiled as he caught his breath.

"Congratulations, Aang," Toph said as she lifted her hands and removed the hair clips in her hair. Her hair had practically fallen out of her bun already; she had no need for the ornaments any longer. As she tossed them over her shoulder she narrowed her eyes. "No one's gotten me to go all out like that in a long time."

"It's not over yet." Aang stated. He pressed his feet firmly against the floor and raised his arms. Toph easily mirrored his position; a look of concentration on her face.

All around them, the spectators were yelling and cheering them on. However, to the two in the ring, there was nothing but silence and each other.

In their minds, they could see each other standing there; ready and waiting. Aang silently focused his concentration on feeling for any sudden moves. Toph silently praised him. As his earthbending master, she was proud and even impressed that he was able to do so well against her. But she still wanted to win.

"It's about time we finished this up, isn't it, Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked.

"How much time do we have left?"

"A lot."

Silence drifted between them. Aang gave a nod of his head. "All right."

The corners of her lips curled into a smile. She slammed her foot into the ground and held her arms out in front of her. The ground beneath them began to move. Aang could feel the earthquake growing stronger and stronger; steadily. Without waiting, Aang slid back on his left foot and threw his arms out in front of him.

For that moment, they had completely forgotten that they weren't alone.

"Mommy, I think I'm dizzy…" The four year old girl on Zuko's lap stated as she tilted her head to the side, wondrously. All around her everything was starting to shake; a tiny ripple at first, but it was growing stronger.

"Oh, no…" Katara frowned. "Aang! Toph!"

The two couldn't hear her or the screaming and yelling spectators in the crowds as they reached for something to keep them steady. The entire arena was shaking at the power of the Avatar and his earthbending master.

"I think this is going a little too far!" Suki shouted as she clutched her daughter against her chest.

"I have to agree!" Iroh said as he held on to the chair in front of him.

As the crowds began to rush towards the exits, Aang and Toph were thrown into the air by a mountain of earth. With one quick move, Aang sent their pedestals crumbling to the ground. Toph landed easily on the ground and slammed her feet into the ground.

A cloud of dirt exploded all around them, completely hiding them from view. Rocks and chunks of clay and earth could be seen flying out of the earth created fog and into the stands as the two battled it out in their own private arena.

In the stands, Toph's father waved his arms in the air while trying desperately to keep his balance. Across from them, the gong was pounded three times. As the sound of the gong echoed over the arena, the shaking came to a stand still.

The referees flooded the ring and began to bend the dust that had been kicked up back to the ground. The crowds were quiet as their eyes were drawn to the shadowy figures melting from the cloud.

Standing knee deep in craters that spanned no less than ten paces across were Aang and Toph. Their arms were raised before them and their shoulders heaving with heavy breaths. Dirt and soil hung from their bodies and stained their clothes as they remained unmoving in that position.

Hovering above each of their heads were massive slabs of earth.

"I heard the gong," Aang told her. He didn't move. "Is it over?"

Toph narrowed her eyes. "Yeah."

The young could feel all his muscles straining. "So…" Aang gasped out breathlessly. "Who wins?"

He could almost see the smirk on her face. "It's a draw," He felt the slabs of earth being bending to the side by the referees and gladly let them take control of it. Toph took a step forward and Aang pulled off her headband from his eyes. She stood across from him, her entire body caked with dirt as muddy streaks lined her pale face from the sweat she had accumulated. Her long hair had completely unraveled around her. She lifted her hands and placed them on her waist. A triumphant smirk rested on her lips proudly. "That's the best you'll ever do against me."

Before Aang could reply, the gong was sounded once more and the duo turned towards the crowds. The head referee walked between the two and raised his arms.

"Disqualification!" the referee shouted. He pointed to his left. "Avatar Aang!"

"WHAT!?" Jaw hit the floor as both Toph and Aang stared at the referee in horror.

Toph quickly composed herself and took a threatening step forward. "I demand to know under what circumstances he was disqualified!"

"The match was cut short, Toph," her father's voice sounded above them. "It has been deemed too dangerous for you two to continue fighting."

"But why is he disqualified!?" Toph demanded.

"One of the rules was that all bending must be kept inside the ring," Lao Bei Fong explained. "With your last attack, the entire arena was shaking and thus caused the disqualification."

"No!" Sokka's pained wail seemed to override the voices below them as he fell back into his chair and slumped over. "A technicality!? He's disqualified because of a _technicality_!?"

"No!" Zuko shouted. He picked up his daughter and walked across the booth. "I demand a rematch!"

"I'm sorry, Fire Lord, but the rules are rules." Toph's father said nervously.

Zuko growled and huffed back to his seat.

"Due to the Avatar's disqualification," the announcer shouted. "The winner of the tournament is Toph Bei Fong!"

As cheers erupted through the crowds, Kyoshi turned to her cousin and grinned. "I told you she would win!"

"On a techni…cow…eaty!" Ai Li Zhen retorted. She looked up at her father. "Right, daddy? Daddy…? Why are you crying?"

* * *

The green and gold decorated stone seal slammed into the piece of parchment. She lifted it up and slid the paper across her desk to the old man sitting across from her.

"I trust everything is in order, Shen Wai." She said smoothly. The old man carefully looked over the paper work and nodded his head slowly.

"It is indeed, young Miss Toph," he said. He reached for his stamp and pressed it down on the parchment, beside Toph's seal. "You are indeed a worthy heir to the Bei Fong business."

"I know," Toph grins. She gave a nod of her head and watched as her secretary rushed over and gather up the paper work. "Thank you for coming this way to sign it." As she walked ahead of him, she fingered the cord around her neck and pulled out a metal whistle.

"No, it was my pleasure," Shen Wai nodded as Toph stood up. He followed her as she lead him out the door and into the hall way. "Your father says that you leave home for long periods of time. It is impressive that you are able to balance that with the work you must do for your family." She lifted the whistle to her lips and blew once before she pulled back and allowed it to rest over her chest.

"I have to make time, but it's worth it." Toph nodded. They began walking down the walk way to the front gate.

"You know," the old man told her casually. "I have a grandson about your age-"

"Thank you, but no thank you, Shen Wai," Toph said as she lifted her hand to silence him. "I've heard it before and I'm really not interested."

"But a talented young woman like yourself shouldn't have to spend it alone." The guards opened the gate to reveal the awaiting carriage at it's doorstep. A footman opened the door for the old man.

"Miss Toph, your bag." A servant called behind her. A well stocked green bag was handed to the casually dressed young woman and Toph put it over her shoulder.

She gave a nod of thanks to the servant before stepping back. She turned her head back to the old man and bowed her head respectfully. "I know that already," Toph stomped her foot on the ground and the old man watched as a column of earth rose beneath her and lifted her into the sky. His old, crinkled eyes widened at the sight of a hovering beast above them. "And I don't plan to!"

"Hey, Toph!" Aang smiled brightly, a warm flush on his cheeks as he leaned forward and extended his hand. "Ready to go?"

A wide smile graced her face as she grasped his hand in hers. "Always, Twinkle Toes." With one easy pull, he pulled Toph beside him on Appa's head. His arm went around her securely and handed her part of the reins. "Appa! Yip, yip!"

* * *

The End

* * *

EXTRA SCENE – THE BET MADE GOOD

"But it was a draw! That counts as a win!" Zuko exclaimed.

"How many times must I tell you?" Toph shouted as they stood on wide open lawn before the sprawling palace over looking the ocean in the southern coast of the Fire Nation. "The bet was whether or not I get married and I'm not married so I win!"

"Zuko," Katara sighed heavily as she rocked the infant son in her arms. "You've been arguing about this since she won the tournament-"

"On a technicality!" Zuko insisted.

"She still won," Katara insisted. "It's been months and we're already here. You said you'd honor your bet, so deal with it. Now stop yelling, you're going to wake Yukkai." She added as she cooed down at the dark, brown-haired baby boy in her arms. Eyes lined with long, thick lashes were closed over one blue and one gold eye.

Seated in a seat under the shade of one of the large trees on the Summer Palace grounds beside her was Iroh. The old man looked sadly at the red palace and sniffled. He had so many good memories in that palace. His first kiss. His time firebending. Creating Lu Ten…and it was all about to be demolished…

His head turned to the side where a dozen Fire Nation soldiers were handling huge, snorting beasts. Mai arrived next to Katara and bowed her head. "The precautions have been made, my Lady. All things of value from within the palace have been transferred to a holding facility in the capital."

"Thank you, Mai," Katara said. She smiled and looked back at Zuko. "See, it's not that bad."

"Mommy, look! The Avatar is going to ride Fluffy!" Ai Li Zhen yelled excitedly beside her. Zuko's eyes crinkled up and he turned his head away from the two komodo rhinos.

"Did you have to get the biggest ones you could find?" he wailed pitifully.

"I'm sorry, Your Highess." Mai apologized. Behind Zuko, Toph raised her hand and patted him on the shoulder as she chuckled deviously.

"Better luck next time!"

"Toph! Toph, come on! Your rhino is ready!" Aang shouted as he waved his arm in the air.

Excitement immediately filled Toph's face as she whirled around and ran towards the awaiting beasts.

"I can't watch this…" Zuko mumbled weakly. He turned around and passed Katara.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked.

"I'm going to be in the carriage!" he shouted. They watched as he stomped into the awaiting ride that carried them there and slammed the door shut. Katara sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Gods, he is so dramatic…"

"Hey, Katara!" Toph yelled as she directed her beast towards the palace. "What's your favorite part of the building?"

"The inner sanctums."

"You hear that, Twinkle Toes!?" Toph shouted. "Make sure to leave the inner areas in tact!" They could feel the earth moving beneath them as the duo rushed off to play inside the palace on rhino-back.

As they disappeared through the gates of the house Ai Li Zhen perked up in her seat. "Mommy, do you hear that?"

"Yes, I do, honey," Katara said as the sound of glass breaking came from the palace. "Just ignore your father's groaning."

* * *

The two komodo rhinos were sprawled out on the stone balcony that over looked the white sandy beach below them. They had arrived just after breakfast that day and by lunch, already tore through what was apparently the library and study in the east wing.

Several hours later, the two benders were left alone to relax as a badly damaged palace remained behind them.

"That was the best bet I ever made." Toph sighed happily. She leaned back against her arms as her legs hung over the edge of the balcony. She closed her eyes as the cool ocean breeze swept through her disheveled hair.

"I'm surprised we didn't do more damage," Aang chuckled as he sat beside her, his arms resting over his knees. "Especially when Fluffy caught his reflection in that mirror."

Toph laughed and nodded. "He went crazy," she mused. A content smile rested on her face. The warm setting sun slowly sank into the horizon. "Thanks for coming along, Twinkle Toes. This wouldn't have been as fun without you."

Aang smiled brightly and leaned back against his arms. A far off look was in his eyes as he turned his head and looked at her intently. "Thanks for staying with me." he said quietly.

Toph smiled softly. This…that very moment…was _perfect_.

She tilted her head to the side gently. He felt something heavy against his shoulder and tensed up. "Well…it was a draw."

She felt him relax beside her. She felt him take a deep breath as a warm hand wrapped over hers. "Toph…" She could feel his heart beating rapidly and she closed her eyes. "I-"

"It's perfect, Aang," she said before he could tell her something. "I don't expect anything else from you. Everything is already perfect."

For a moment he was silent. She didn't want to say anything more. She didn't want him to say anything either. Her hand squeezed his comfortingly and she moved closer.

_Everything is already perfect. _

A small smile graced his head as he lowered his head and rested it just atop hers. "Thank you."

* * *

A.N. – Thank you all for reading. Thank you to Nakuru for all her help. I hope you enjoyed the story and its relatively open ending. Personally, I have qualms with this chapter as the writer, but otherwise, I think it is passable and portrays the pairing as I saw them. Anyway, feel free to drop me a note if you have questions or complaints. Thanks again! 


End file.
